


Kuka koputtaa?

by Pingviini



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 420blazeit, Hahmot saattaa olla ooc, M/M, alkoholin väärinkäyttöä, kulutettuja memejä, lame jokes, sekavia tunteita, seksuaalista sisältöä tulevissa kappaleissa, tekstailua, whatmorecouldyouhopefor?
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pingviini/pseuds/Pingviini
Summary: ”Eikö sulla ole oikeita ystäviä?” Isak kysyi tunkien kämmenensä taskuihinsa.”Emmekö me ole oikeita ystäviä?”Isak naurahti pudistaen päätään ja kohauttaen hartioitaan saman aikaisesti. ”Emme.””Miksi emme?” Chris kysyi, eikä Isak ollut varma vitsailiko hän.Even lähtee vuodeksi Jenkkeihin vaihtoon ja Isak saa uuden ystävän.(English translation: Who's at the door?)





	1. Psykologini sanoi minulle noin

**Author's Note:**

> Babysteps. Tapahtumat sijottuu lähinnä Isakin viimeiselle vuodelle lukiossa. Even on vuoden vaihdossa Jenkeissä! Skamista on oikeesti tosi vaikea kirjottaa, kun se tuntuu kuitenkin sitten niin lyhyeltä ja ytimekkäältä eikä siinä kerrota mitään "turhaa". Eli melkein kaikki liittyy menossa olevaan juoneen. Oon kirjottanut tätä jonkun verran eteenpäin mutta aikajanasta tuli sen verran sekava, että sen setvimiseen menee hetki. Oon betannut kaiken ainoastaan itse. Mitään hurjan suurta ei pitäisi olla mutta virheitä voi löytyä.  
> En oo ihan varma varoituksista. Tulevissa kappaleissa tulee olemaan seksuaalista sisältöä. Hihkasen sitten erikseen!
> 
> Kiitos, kun luit ja kiinnostaisi tietää, että kiinnostaako ketään ylipäätään lukea Christofferista ja Isakista, hahhah.  
> Even on silti Isakin BAE.

**Sunnuntai 13:40**

"Chris? As in Penetrator Chris?" Eskild kysyi kummallinen hymy huulillaan ja vilkaisi Linniin merkitsevästi. Isak katsoi kummastuneena Linniä, joka ei tosin itsekään näyttänyt ymmärtäneen Eskildin katseen merkitystä ja kietoi peittoa tiukemmin ympärilleen.  
"Niin", Isak vastasi.

"Niin kuin Evan friends with benefits, Christoffer?" Eskild tarkensi väännellen kulmiaan, ja Isak pyöräytti silmiään: "Lopeta, Eskild. Tiedän mitä ajattelet."  
"Anna puhelin tänne, niin arvioin tilanteen vakavuuden", Eskild tarjoutui auliisti istahtaen Isakin vierelle käsi ojossa.

"Etkä lue viestejäni", Isak naurahti tukahtuneesti puristaen kännykkäänsä varmuudenvuoksi tiukemmin nyrkkiinsä.  
"No, kuinka voin muuten kertoa piippaako gaydar?" Eskild kysyi pitäen kätensä määrätietoisesti ojossa.  
"Eskild, kerroin sinulle jo missä mennään", blondi ähkäisi jo selkeämmin ahdistuneena mutta se ei muuttanut Eskildin mieltä.  
"No et kaikkea, kun viestinne ovat selvästi salaisuus."  
"Ei sun tarvitse lukea viestejäni."

"No, okei. Damage control", Eskild myöntyi pudottaen kämmenensä Isakin reidelle ja loi läpitunkevan kuoleman vakavan katseen Isakin silmiin ennen kuin jatkoi, "onko näissä salaisissa viesteissä kenites kuvia hänen peniksestään?"  
Isakin silmät laajenivat teelautasen kokoisiksi ja niskavillat nousivat pystyyn koko kehon jännittyessä.  
"EI! Eskild—"

"Okei, no sitten ollaan voiton puolella", Eskild sanoi korottaen ääntään Isakin äänen yli ja hymyili taputtaen ystävänsä reittä lohduttavasti ennen kuin poistui olohuoneesta hetkeksi ja palasi takaisin ennen kuin Isak ehti huokaista helpotuksesta. Hänellä oli kädessään nalle, jonka Noora oli saanut joskus Williamilta. Isak aavisti pahaa jo ennen kuin Eskild avasi suutaan. Hän heitti nallen Isakin syliin.  
"Näytä sedälle, minne Chris on koskenut sinua."  
"Minun psykologini teki minulle kerran noin", Linn mumisi murokulhoonsa ja Eskild huokaisi nojaten painonsa toiselle jalalleen. "En epäile hetkeäkään, Linn, mutta nyt puhutaan Isakista, okei?"

"Nei, nei. Ei puhuta enää, kiitos", Isak naurahti nostaen käsivartensa ylös antautumisen merkiksi, kun oli asettanut nallen vierelleen sohvalle, "eiköhän tämä ollut tässä tai kohta minunkin on mentävä terapiaan."  
"Älä ole dramaattinen. Ei tuo voi olla pahinta mitä olet kuullut", Eskild sanoi ristien käsivartensa puuskaan vaihtaen painoaan jalalta toiselle.  
"En ymmärrä kuinka tuo on lieventävä asianhaara?" Isak naurahti tipauttaen kätensä takaisin sivuilleen.  
Eskild kohotti kulmiaan ja siristi silmiään pudistaen päätään kuin ei olisi ymmärtänyt lainkaan mitä Isak tarkoitti.

"Oletko miettinyt, että ehkä Chrisin on helppo olla seurassasi? Minullakin oli yksi säätö, Intialainen, joka puhui minulle taukoamatta huolistaan, kun puuhailimme, vaikka emme edes tunteneet", Eskild sanoi ja Linn kurtisti kulmiaan kysyen hiljaa: "Ymmärrätkö sinä Intiaa?"  
"No en varsinaisesti, mutta se ei nyt ollut pointtini", Eskild huokaisi pyöräyttäen silmiään, eikä Isak voinut estää huvittunutta hymyä ja nauruntyrskähdystä kysyessään:  
"Vaan?"

"En muista enää, kun puhutte päälleni. Teillä ei ole mitään käytöstapoja", Eskild vastasi laskien kämmenensä lanteilleen.

Varsinkin oltuaan päiviä yksin asunnollaan, Isak kaipasi välillä takaisin soluun. Hän ei juuri sillä hetkellä muistanut kuinka ärsyttävää Eskildin tunkeilu oli suurimman osan ajasta, sillä juuri nyt se nosti hänen mielialaansa huomattavasti. Sitä paitsi Isak luuli Eskildin olevan oikeassa Chrisin suhteen. Hänen oli todennäköisesti vain helppo olla Isakin seurassa. Armeijasta käsin oli luultavasti kuitenkin hankalaa ylläpitää ulkopuolisia ystävyyssuhteita ja William oli jatkuvasti Nooran kanssa. Lämmin aalto pyyhkäisi Isakin ylitse, kun hän katsoi Eskildin ja Linnin väittelyä keskittymättä oikeastaan heidän sanomisiinsa sen kummemmin.

Hänen ajatuksensa keskeytyivät kädessä olevan puhelimen värähtäessä.

 

> **PChristoffer:** _Viihtyisit_ _tää_ _ll_ _ä_ _hyvin. Dicks everywhere_
> 
> **Isak:** _Siksik_ _ö_ _liityit armeijaan?_
> 
> **PChristoffer:** _Touche  
>  Tai koska n_ _ä_ _yt_ _ä_ _n hyv_ _ä_ _lt_ _ä_ _univormussa?_
> 
> **Isak:** _Whatever gets you trhough the day_ _;)_
> 
> **PChristoffer:** _Kaikki rakastavat miest_ _ä_ _univormussa, n_ _ä_ _etp_ _ä_ _viel_ _ä_


	2. Etkö ole vihainen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kattehookern og venner...:
> 
> Jonas: Kaikki ok?  
> Magnus: Cliffhanger much??!  
> Mutta mitä tapahtuu Evakille??!!  
> ISAK  
> Issy K?  
> Haloo??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tästä kaikki lähti. Tapahtunut siis jo ennen ensimmäistä lukua. Pahoittelen jos löytyy virheitä!  
> Kiitos kun luit! :)

**Kesäkuu 2017**

**Tiistai 13:50**  
Isak tuijotti kannettavan näyttöä. Aika tuntui pysähtyneen, kun hän luki kuudetta kertaa sähköpostia, jonka mukaan Even oli hyväksytty Yhdysvaltoihin vaihtoon media-alalle. Hän nosti katseensa Eveniin, joka pureskeli kynsiään hermostuneen näköisenä ja odottavasti. Tämä oli niitä hetkiä, jossa luonnetta punnittiin toden teolla. Hän mietti tarkkaan ja hartaasti.Isak avasi suunsa monesti sanomatta kuitenkaan mitään. Ensin vihaisena siitä, että Even oli tehnyt taas jotain hänen selkänsä takana, sitten iloisena toisen puolesta ja sitten surullisena siitä, että Even lähtisi.

” Serr?”

Evenin olemus muuttui silminnähden hermostuneemmaksi ja sinisten silmien loiste himmeni. ”Se oli vain vitsi. En koskaan uskonut oikeasti saavani paikkaa”, hän sanoi nopeasti kääntäen katseensa pois Isakista.

”En ole vihainen”, Isak sanoi pidettyään Eveniä tarpeeksi kauan jännityksessä.  
”Etkö?” Even kysyi kohdaten hänen katseensa silmät säihkyen ja huulet kääntyneenä hymyyn.  
”En”, poika vastasi. Even nousi ylös niin nopeasti, että tuoli hänen altaan kaatui kolahtaen lattialle. Hän harppasi poikaystävänsä luokse yhdellä pitkällä askeleella ja hukutti kapeat kasvot suudelmiin.

”Elämäni pisimmät sekunnit”, Even naurahti painaen otsansa vasten Isakin omaa. Tietysti Isak oli pettynyt ja surullinen, ehkä vihainenkin. Hän käytti kaiken tahdonvoimansa siihen, että saisi hymynsä näyttämään aidosti iloiselta.  
”Tätä täytyy juhlistaa, onko meillä olutta?” Even hihkaisi odottamatta vastausta ja katosi keittiöön. Isak vilkaisi vielä sähköpostiin purren huultaan ennen kuin löi kannettavan näytön alas ikään kuin se olisi poistanut sen tosiasian, että kuukauden kuluttua Even lähtisi.

>   
>  **Kattehookern og venner** **…:**
> 
> **Isak:** _Even lähtee Jenkkeihin_
> 
> **Magnus:**  
> 
> 
> **Jonas:** _Serr??!_
> 
> **Mahdi:** ???
> 
> **Isak:** _tekstaan myöhemmin_
> 
> **Jonas:** _Kaikki ok?_
> 
> **Magnus:** _Cliffhanger much??!_  
>  _Mutta mitä tapahtuu Evakille??!!_  
>  _ISAK_  
>  _Issy K??_  
>  _Haloo?!!_

”Okei, ei ollut kaljaa, mutta”, Even sanoi ilmestyen takaisin heilutellen sätkää Isakin edessä. ”Oi”, Isak hymyili tunkien puhelimen taskuunsa.

Hän kuunteli innostunutta höpötystä vaihtovuodesta, ja koulusta johon Even oli menossa. Isak ei tiennyt huomasiko Even, ettei hän oikeasti kuunnellut. Kuuntelemisen sijasta hän tuijotti toisen hymyileviä kasvoja ja säihkyviä silmiä poissaolevana. Imelä haju leijaili heidän ympärillään. Ilmeisesti lopulta huomasi, sillä jonkin ajan kuluttua Evenin kämmen laskeutui Isakin polvelle ja silitti jalkaa beigejen housujen läpi.

"En ole yhtäjaksoisesti poissa kuin ehkä pari kuukautta”, hän sanoi pidättäessään savuja hetken sisällään ennen kuin puhalsi ne hitaasti ulos. Isak vastasi pienellä hymyllä, joka ei ulottunut silmiin ja otti sauhut. Hän nuoleskeli karvaita huuliaan, joita kihelmöi puuduttavasti.  
”Onko tämä varmasti ok?”Isak kurtisti kulmiaan nyökäten.

”65,4 prosenttia keskusteluista käydään kuitenkin nykyään tekstiviesteillä.”  
”Niinkö?”  
Isak kohautti olkiaan.  
 ”Ei hajuakaan.”  
”Whaat?” Even naurahti ottaen palaneen natsan Isakin kädestä heittäen sen tuhkakuppiin.

"Olet mulle velkaa vuoden edestä seksiä. Voit aloittaa maksamisen koska tahansa. Korko on kymmenen prosenttia”, Isak sanoi pitäen kasvonsa peruslukemilla.  
”Voinko maksaa osan kuvilla? Voin laittaa sinulle joka päivä uuden, niin voit vuoden lopuksi tehdä kuvakollaasin. 365 days of Even Bech Næsheim’s dick”, Even vastasi dramatisoiden kuvakollaasin nimeä silmät sirrillä ja liikuttaen kättään heidän edessään kuin olisi kuvitellut sen taivaalla, ”taustalla voisi soida I’m yours?”

”Yes you are.”  
”Hva?” Even kurtisti kulmiaan heräten ideoidensa lumoista.  
”Mine.”


	3. Sori Emmasta, Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Välittömästi astuttuaan huoneesta Isak törmäsi käytävässä johonkuhun. ”Olen etsinyt sua”, Jonas sanoi pyyhkien läikkynyttä olutta housuiltaan, ja Isak tuijotti ystäväänsä ajatuksissaan. Sydämen tykytys humisi korvissa ja hän tunsi olonsa heikoksi ja pelokkaaksi aivan kuin joku olisi tarkkaillut häntä raottavan lattialistan sisältä. Jonaksen käsi rikkoi katsekontaktin lattialistasta juuri kun Isak oli varma, että poliisit olivat asentaneet sinne kameran. Hän nauroi tahtomattaan ajatukselleen mutta ei kuitenkaan ollut varma oliko se sittenkään tyhmä ajatus. Oliko se?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kappaleessa on huumausaineiden käyttöä.  
> Hahhah. Pilvessä olevan ihmisen ajatuksenjuoksua on hankala mallintaa, mutta yritin parhaani. Täytyy mainita, että ensimmäinen kappale on tapahtunut vasta tän jälkeen! Syy tähän on se, että se oli lähinnä sellanen prologi, joka selitti tilanteen kätevästi, että älkää hämääntykö! Tästä eteenpäin kaiken pitäisi tulla ihan kronologisessa järjestyksessä, jottei hommat mene liian sekaviksi. Lyriikat kappaleessa on Nasin Hate me Now nimisestä kappaleesta.  
> Anteeksi jos löytyi virheitä ja kiitos kun luit!

**Elokuu 2017**

  
**Perjantai 20:06**  
”Chill, Isak. Se on vain varmaan kiireinen”, Jonas sanoi kyllästyttyään katsomaan, kuinka Isak vilkuili puhelintaan taukoamatta.  
”Tiedän, mutta tämä on ensimmäinen kerta, kun se ei laita mulle viestiä päivästään. Ei se ole mikään iso juttu, mutta”, Isak aloitti laittaen puhelimen viimein housujensa taskuun.  
”Mutta pelkäät, että pikkuhiljaa yhteyden pitäminen alkaa jäädä kokonaan?” Jonas viimeisteli Isakin lauseen, ja Isak nyökkäsi ottaen huikan oluestaan ja rummutteli sitten sormillaan pöydän reunaa, kun ei tiennyt mitä niillä tekisi, jos ei saisi räplätä puhelintaan.  
”Kuule, musta tuntuu, ettet pääsisi Evenistä eroon, vaikka haluaisit. Et kuule sitä kuinka ällöttävää se on kun se puhuu meille susta. Joten lopeta tuo stressaaminen, sillä se saa mutkin hermostuneeksi.”  
  
Isak hymyili tahattomasti ystävänsä sanoille ja nyökkäsi sitten: ”Okei, sori, sori, sori, man.”  
”Serr?” Jonas naurahti uskomatta korviaan, ”olen katsonut sun tiputtavan hiuksiasi stressistä jo kuukauden ja tuo oli kaikki mitä sen lopettamiseen tarvittiin? Isak – tiedätkö mitä?”  
Isak kohautti olkiaan ja loi kasvoilleen syyttömän ilmeen.  
”Ei jätkien kanssa sanottu mitään, kun olit niin maassa mutta tän on loputtava. Me ei jakseta enää kuunnella angstaamistasi ja viimeinen pisara oli Evenin lähettämä dick-pic meidän ryhmäkeskusteluun”, Jonas sanoi venyttäen sanoja dick-pic ja ryhmäkeskustelu.  
Isakin kulmakarvat kohosivat melkein hiusrajaan ja suupielet venyivät korviin, kun huulten välistä pääsi ilmoille jokseenkin vahingoniloinen naurunremakka.

”Serr?! Miten en huomannut?” Isak sanoi saatuaan taas puhekykynsä takaisin. ”Se poisti sen, kun huomautettiin asiasta ja hyvinä ystävinä päätettiin olla nolaamatta sua”, Jonas sanoi nyt itsekin huvittuneena, ”ja hyvänä ystävänäsi täytyy myös kertoa, että luulen Magnuksen tallentaneen sen.”  
Isak oli juuri ottamassa huikkaa Tuborgistaan ja meinasi tukehtua olueen kuultuaan loput Jonaksen virkkeestä.

”Pilailetko?”  
Jonas virnisti ottaen kulauksen omasta oluestaan ennen kuin kohautti harteitaan viattomasti: ”Ehkä.”  
”Ehkä?” Isak toisti kohottaen kulmiaan samalla, kun pyyhki olutta naamaltaan hupparinsa hihaan.  
Heidän keskustelunsa keskeytyi, kun ovikello soi. Isak siristi silmiään katsoessaan Jonasta ennen kuin nousi pöydän äärestä avaamaan ovea.  
  
”Did someone order a partey?!” Magnus huusi, kun ovi aukesi ja heilutteli toisessa kädessään kaljapussia ja toisessa muutamaa minigrip-pussillista ruohoa, jotka Mahdi nopeasti nykäisikin takaisin itselleen.  
Isak näytti mietteliäältä hetken:”Nei, nei."  
  
Magnus loi kasvoilleen murtuneen ilmeen ja nosti kämmenensä rinnalle sydämensä päälle, kun Isak leikki sulkevansa oven. Oven liukuessa toistamiseen auki Magnus hyökkäsi halaamaan häntä ja suukotti teatraalisesti kumpaakin poskea Isakin nauraessa ja taputtaessa ystävänsä selkää.  
”Hei, bro!” Mahdi hymyili lyöden kättä Isakin kanssa vuorostaan ennen kuin molemmat astelivat sisään hänen ohitseen tervehtimään Jonasta, joka oli jo avannut FIFA:n valikon. Vaikka Isak ei ollut varsinaisesti juhlatuulella hän arvosti seuraa ja tekemistä. Puhelimen tuijottaminen ja viestiketjun päivittely tekivät hänet hulluksi.  
Mitä enemmän Isak joi, sitä vähemmän hän muisti ikävöidä Eveniä ja sitä enemmän hän nauroi ystäviensä kanssa.  
**22:37**  
”Isak tietää”, Magnus sanoi herättäen Isakin horroksestaan, ”valaise meitä?”  
Isak katsoi suu raollaan hämmentyneenä kaikkia ystäviään vuorotellen kysyvästi. ”Ei tarvitse ujostella, mehän ollaan sun kavereita, spill!” Magnus kannusti lätkäisten yhä hämmentyneemmän näköistä ystäväänsä selkään.

Isak ei oikeastaan ollut varma halusiko tietää mistä oli kyse mutta hämmentynyt ilme ja venyvä hiljaisuus paljastivat, ettei hän ollut kuunnellut. ”Millaista on antaa blowjob?” Magnus toisti ja Isakin kulmakarvat rypistyivät. Mahdi ja Jonas olivat hiljaa, mutta jakoivat keskenään huvittuneen katseen. Isak maiskutti suutaan muutaman kerran ikään kuin maistellen kysymystä ja kohautti sitten olkiaan osaamatta vastata tyhjentävästi: ”Ihan ok.”

”Ihan ok, _Ihan ok_? Isak, me ollaan kaikki nähty Evenin varustus”, Magnus sanoi pettyneenä Isakin vastaukseen. Isak nauroi kiusaantuneena tuntien kaikkien katseet itsessään.  
”On se kivaa, jos ei tunge sitä liian syvälle”, hän vastasi lopulta haluten vain päättää keskustelun nopeasti. ”Etkö sinä osaa, no”, Magnus aloitti mietteliäänä. ”Deepthroat?” Mahdi ehdotti katsoen nyt itsekin kiinnostuneena Isakia. ”Just se!” Magnus sanoi napsauttaen sormiaan. Isak veti syvään henkeä ja pyöräytti silmiään: ”No sitten pitää osata rentouttaa kurkku. Olen jo melkein mestari.”

”For real?” Magnus kysyi silmät laajeten ja iski tyhjän limupullon Isakin eteen. Jonas nauroi kaljaansa ja kaivoi kännykkänsä esiin. ”Tämä on pakko lähettää Evenille.”  
”Häh? Ei?” Isak naurahti katsoen vuoroin pulloa ja Magnusta.

”Isak, Isak, Isak”, Magnus kannusti hakaten pöytää rytmikkäästi. Myös Mahdi ja Jonas yhtyivät kannustushuutoon mutta Jonas ei rummuttanut pöytää, sillä käytti kaiken keskittymiskykynsä pitääkseen kännykkäänsä paikoillaan.  
”Okei, okei! Turvat kiinni. Näytän teille taikuutta”, Isak sanoi lopulta ja otti pullon käteensä nuolaisten huuliaan. Hän katsoi jokaista ystävistään vuorotellen ennen kuin alkoi hitaasti työntää sen kaulaa suuhunsa. Hän katsoi suoraan kameraan iskien silmäänsä. Kolmikko katsoi Isakia pidättäen henkeään hiljaisuudessa mutta Isak rikkoi hetken vetäen pullon yhtäkkiä suustaan nauraen kuplivasti. ”En minä nyt tosissani, jävla pervs.”

”Fy faen!” Magnus älähti peittäen kasvonsa kämmeniinsä, ”no homo, mutta tuo oli helvetin eroottista.”  
Koko pöytä räjähti nauruun, ja Isak taputti Magnuksen selkää toverillisesti.  
**Lauantai 00:13**  
Bileissä musiikki soi lujalla ja siihen mennessä he olivat kaikki ehtineet juoda ja poltella vähintäänkin riittävästi. Isakin täytyi eteisessä ottaa seinästä tukea, kun Eva tuli halaamaan heitä yhtä tukevassa humalassa. Isakista se tuntui melkeinpä enemmän taklaukselta kuin halaukselta. Talon alakerta oli täynnä ihmisiä, ja hän lähti pujottelemaan heidän välistään päästäkseen vessaan. Avattuaan kolmannen oven, joka ei ollutkaan vessa Isak ymmärsi, ettei hänellä ollut hajuakaan kenen bileissä he olivat.  
Yläkerrassa hän eksyi makuuhuoneeseen luovuttaen vessan etsimisen. Ei hänellä oikeastaan ollutkaan enää vessahätä. Se oli yksi biologisista ihmeistä, kuinka vessahätä meni toisinaan hetkeksi itsestään ohi. Aivan kuin rakko yhtäkkiä unohtaisi olevansa täynnä. Hän nosti antiikkisen lipaston päältä perhekuvan ja istahti parisängylle katsomaan sitä. Ainoa tuttu kasvo kuvassa oli Christoffer Schistad. Keskittyessään kuvaan hän läikytti toisessa kädessään pitelemästään oluesta hieman kalliin näköiselle päiväpeitolle.

”Faen”, hän ähkäisi laskien kuvan syliinsä ja pyyhki hihaansa kaiken, joka ei ollut vielä ehtinyt imeytyä silkkiseen peittoon.  
”Nuuskitko yleensäkin ihmisten taloja, vai ainoastaan hyvännäköisten kundien?”  
Isak kääntyi katsomaan puhuttelijaansa syyllinen ilme kasvoillaan ja palautti perhekuvan takaisin lipaston päälle.

”Nuuskia? Minäkö? Never”, Isak naurahti osoittaen itseään rintakehään seisoessaan kiusallisesti lipaston ja sängyn välissä uskaltamatta istua alas tai lähteä. Chris kohotti toista kulmaansa nyökäten ja puraisi alahuultaan huvittunut hymy kasvoillaan. Hän katsoi Isakia arvioivasti ja Isak tunsi kutistuvansa katseen alla. Hän ei suoranaisesti pitänyt Chrisistä tuon Sanan juhlissa vetämän tempun takia. Vaikka Eva ja Jonas olivatkin päässeet järkytyksestään yli minuuteissa, Isakia ärsytti, että Chrisillä oli ollut otsaa kysellä Jonakselta neuvoa Evan suhteen, jos ei ollut tosissaan.

”Missä Kenisi on? Luulin, että tulette nykyään samassa paketissa. Ei Barbieta ilman Keniä”, Chris kysyi istahtaen itse sängyn reunalle.  
”Itseasiassa Barbie ja Ken ovat eronneet”, Isak korjasi laskien melkein tyhjän oluensa lipastolle kuvan viereen, ”heitä ei saa samassa paketissa.”  
”Oletteko eronneet?” Chris kysyi näyttäen yllättyneenä. ”Ei”, Isak naurahti, ”puhuin Barbiesta ja Kenistä.”  
”Niin tietysti”, toinen hymähti.

”Tämä biisi!”

Chris oli hetken hiljaa ilmeisesti kuunnellen alakerrasta kantautuvaa musiikkia ja kohotti sitten kulmiaan: ”Niggas with attitude? Olet niin valkoinen, että jos olisit yhtään valkoisempi, olisit läpikuultava.”  
”Sanot noin, koska et ole kuullut mahtavista räppitaidoistani”, Isak virnisti, ”my soul is black.”  
”Valista, Isakyaki”, Christoffer sanoi katsoen häntä odottavasti. Isak oli hetken hiljaa yrittäen kaivaa humalansa läpi muistista lyriikoita.

” _Don't hate me, hate the money I see, clothes that I buy_  
_Ice that I wear, flows that I try, close your eyes_  
_Picture me rollin', sixes, money foldin_ '”, Isak fiilisteli, kunnes hänen pokkansa petti ja Chris taputti melkein sarkastisen hitaasti huvittunut hymy yhä vahvempana kasvoillaan.  
“Eikö hipsterit kuuntele yleensä jotain syvällistä? Voisit alkaa räpätä, vaikka sademetsistä tai kovakuoriaisten sukupuutosta.”

”Olenko hipsteri?” Isak kysyi juoden pohjat kaljastaan ja laski sen sitten takaisin lipaston päälle. Se oli jo lämmintä ja hapotonta. Isak nyrpisti tahtomatta nenäänsä.  
”Malliesimerkki”, Chris kiusasi tarjoten Isakille omaa oluttaan.  
”Keep talking føkkboy”, Isak vastasi ottaen vastaan tarjotun tölkin ollen kummallisen tietoinen siitä, kuinka heidän sormensa koskettivat pikaisesti. Ihan kuin hän olisi tuntenut sen jokaisen atominsa elektroniverhossa. Kosketusvuorovaikutus oli oikeasti sähkömagneeettista vuorovaikutusta. Isak ajatteli kuinka mikään ei koskaan oikeasti koskettanut mitään. Kappaleiden atomit vain vuorovaikuttavat sähkömagneettisesti koskaan saavuttamatta toisiaan.

”Ovatko Jonas ja Eva kimpassa?”  
Isak kohautti olkiaan heräten mietteistään ja sanoi: ”Mutta sun mahdollisuudet meni jo sen jälkeen, kun iskit Emman Sanan juhlissa.”  
”Mitkä mahdollisuudet? Ei Eva halunnut mitään”, Chris katsoi Isakiin nyt selkeästi eri tavalla kiinnostuneena keskusteluun. Christofferin katseeseen oli ilmestynyt taas aimoannos huvittuneisuutta, jota Isak ei sillä hetkellä ymmärtänyt mutta myöhemmin muistellessaan tajusi sen varmaan johtuvan hänen hitaudestaan.

”Kuitenkin kysyit Jonakselta neuvoa, vaikkei ollut mahdollisuuksia?” Isak kysyi kohottaen toista kulmaansa epäilevästi ja Chris venytti niskojaan.  
”Se kertoi sulle?”  
Isak pyöräytti vastaukseksi silmiään. Tietysti Jonas kertoi ja sen täytyi olla myös Christofferille päivänselvää.

”Sori Emmasta. En tajunnut, että se oli sun eksä”, tuo sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen katsoen Isakia suoraan silmiin vaikuttaen olevan oikeasti pahoillaan. Ruskeissa silmissä oli Isakin mielestä jotain makeaa ja ne tuoksuivat kummalliselta. Hetkinen, tuoksuivat? Isak kurtisti tahtomatta kulmiaan ajatukselleen.  
”Paskat siitä. Mutta jos haluat lohtua niin hae sitä jostain muualta kuin Evalta, okei?” hän vastasi juoden tölkin tyhjäksi.  
”Kuten sulta?” Chris kysyi virnistäen.  
”Joo”, Isak vastasi ja vasta sitten sisäistäen toisen kysymyksen sisällön, ”ei, ei, ei. Pointtini oli, että älä enää häiritse Evaa, kun et ole kiinnostunut siitä.”

Hän tunsi poskillansa pienen kuumotuksen. Kuumotus levisi kehossa kuin kulovalkea ja aivot tuntuivat kevyeltä – ajatukset pakenivat korvista makeaan huoneilmaan. Chris tuoksui kesältä ja kielletyltä.  Kannabis jota he olivat polttaneet ennen bileisiin tuloa, alkoi vasta nyt ilmeisesti kunnolla vaikuttaa.  
”Kiitos kaljasta”, hän sanoi vielä ennen kuin käveli huoneesta ulos sydän tykyttäen. Veri kohisi korvissa.  
”Oli kiva jutella”, hän kuuli Chrisin huutavan peräänsä.

Välittömästi astuttuaan huoneesta Isak törmäsi käytävässä johonkuhun. ”Olen etsinyt sua”, Jonas sanoi pyyhkien läikkynyttä olutta housuiltaan, ja Isak tuijotti ystäväänsä ajatuksissaan. Sydämen tykytys humisi korvissa ja hän tunsi olonsa heikoksi ja pelokkaaksi aivan kuin joku olisi tarkkaillut häntä raottavan lattialistan sisältä. Jonaksen käsi rikkoi katsekontaktin lattialistasta juuri kun Isak oli varma, että poliisit olivat asentaneet sinne kameran. Hän nauroi tahtomattaan ajatukselleen mutta ei kuitenkaan ollut varma oliko se sittenkään tyhmä ajatus. Oliko se?

”Isak?”

Isak havahtui nimeensä. Tarkkaavaisuuden kohdentumista on kahdenlaista; hallittua ja tahatonta. Tämä oli tahatonta. Orientaatioreaktio – yksilön tarkkaavaisuus kiinnittyy johonkin yksilölle merkitykselliseen sanaan kuten nimeen. Niin psykologian kolmannella kurssilla oli sanottu. ”Faen, miksi en muistanut tuota kokeessa?” hän mumisi tiedostamatta puhuneensa ääneen.

”Taisit polttaa liikaa”, Jonas naurahti ja Isak vastasi naurahduksella jo ennen kuin rekisteröi sanojen merkityksen.  
”Tiesitkö, että merikrottikoiras syntyy ilman ruoansulatusjärjestelmää?” Isak muisti yllättäen ja halusi ehdottomasti jakaa tietonsa myös ystävälleen, joka vastasi kysymykseen epäuskoisella päänpudistuksella pakottaen sormillaan Isakin silmäluomia erilleen.

”Hello, is there anybody in there?”

”Ja sen täytyy löytää naaras, johon se puree kiinni ja alkaa erittää entsyymiä, jonka avulla niiden verenkierrot yhdistyvät ja parittelun jälkeen koiras lakkaa olemasta”, Isak viimeisteli tarinansa naureskellen kuin hyvällekin vitsille.  
”Mahdin kama on vahvaa”, Jonas hekotti vastaukseksi, ”onneksi ei olla merikrotteja.”  
Oliko Christoffer Schistad flirttaillut hänelle? Halusiko Schistad kiinnittyä häneen, vaikka hän ei ollutkaan merikrottinaaras. Isak nauroi ajatukselleen muistaen heidän olevan ihmisiä, joilla oli kaikilla omat ruoansulatuselimistöt.

* * *

  
**Maanantai 8:20**  
Isak katsoi Chrisiä, joka suuteli Emmaa autonsa edessä pitkään ja hartaasti. Hän käänsi katseensa äkkiä muualle, kun huomasi toisen vastaavan katseeseensa. Eikö Christofferin kuuluisi viikoilla olla kasarmilla?  
”Isak?” Jonas huhuili kuuroille korville. Magnus sneppasi snap backin ystävänsä päästä ja siihen Isak havahtui. ”Ajatteletko taas krottikaloja?” Magnus kysyi virnistäen.  
”Kaikki ok?” Jonas kysyi kohottaen kulmiaan. Isak poimi punaisen lakin maasta ja asetti sen päähänsä.

”Univelkoja”, hän vastasi yrittäen kuulostaa huolettomalta. Vastaamiseen kului kuitenkin sen verran aikaa, että Jonas loi Mahdiin merkitsevän katseen ja kohotti sitten kulmiaan nyökyttäen päätään pienesti.

”Okei.”

Porukkaan laskeutui painostava hiljaisuus, jonka aikana Isak toivoi voivansa painua maanrakoon. Hän ei tosiaankaan haluaisi jutella ikävästään tai siitä, että oli krottikalojen sijasta ajatellut Christofferia ja sitä, kuinka oli melko varma toisen flirttailleen hänelle.

”Vilde-”, Magnus aloitti mutta ei ennättänyt pidemmälle ennen kuin muu kolmikko ähkäisi yhteen ääneen nousten tuoleiltaan.  
"Mitä?” Magnus kysyi viattomana, ”enhän mä nyt niin paljon meistä puhu.”  
”Te olette vielä oksettavampia kuin Isak ja Even ja ei millään pahalla”, Mahdi sanoi luoden katsauksen Isakiin, joka kavensi katsettaan mutta suupielissä nyki hymy, ”mutta se on saavutus.”  
”Olet vain kateellinen. Mahdilla ei ole ollut muijaa miesmuistiin”, Magnus kuittasi syventyen kännykkäänsä ja ilmeisesti kirjoitti viestiä tyttöystävälleen.

”Se johtuu siitä, että en huoli ketä vain”, Mahdi sanoi ja puri huultaan pidättääkseen hymynsä. Hän ei ollut täysin varma oliko Vilden haukkuminen viisasta.  
”Hei, hei, hei, Mahdi, man”, Isak toppuutteli iskien leikillisesti ystäväänsä olkapäähän. Magnuksen suu oli auennut hämmennyksen ja huvituksen sekaiseen äänettömään huutoon.

Magnus istui tuolilla suu auki yhä kun porukasta muut olivat hävinneet ruokalasta kohti luokkiaan. Hän keksi loistavan comebackin kriittisesti liian myöhässä, mutta pisti sen korvan taakse muistiin sadepäivän varalle.

**16:30**

>  
> 
> **Even:**  
>   
>  kämppä tyhjänä
> 
> **Isak:** Skype?
> 
> **Even:  
> **   
>  **Isak:** _< 3_


	4. Sorry, I don't speak gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Anteeksi, I don’t speak gay”, nuori mies vastasi naurahtaen ja sivuutti sitten puhuttelijansa jatkaen omaa juttuaan. Isak kiihtyi nollasta sataan sekunnissa ja tunsi kasvojensa kuumotuksen, joka tosin johtui osin humalatilasta.  
> ”Mitä vittua sanoit? Eikö äiti opettanut käytöstapoja?” hän tivasi tönäisten vanhaa koululaistaan ja sitten kaikki tapahtui hyvin nopeasti.  
> Saatuaan tasapainonsa takaisin mies hyökkäsi kohti Isakia, joka ei taas vahvalta päihtymykseltään ehtinyt reagoida. Nyrkin isku ei kuitenkaan osunut kohteeseensa, sillä onnekkaasti joku tuli heidän väliinsä.

**Keskiviikko 10:30  
** Isak oli skipannut tuntinsa ehtiäkseen kirjastoon tekemään loppuun Biologian esitelmänsä, jonka oli jättänyt viime tinkaan. Se oli palautettava viimeistään iltapäivällä alkavalla tunnilla, eikä hän ollut vielä edes aloittanut. Sanalta hän ei saanut apua edes anelemalla, sillä oli aiemmin peruuttanut heidän opiskelusessionsa poltellakseen budia ja pelatakseen FIFA:a Jonaksen kanssa. Isak oli kantapään kautta oppinut, ettei kyennyt kotona keskittymään läksyihinsä, sillä kaikki tiet tuntuivat johtavan FIFA:an tai pornosivuille. Kirjastossa hän ei voinut pelata ”vain yhtä matsia FIFA:a” eikä varsinkaan katsoa pornoa.

”Okei, geenimutaatiot, sinä pystyt tähän Isak”, hän mumisi itsekseen mutta ajatus keskeytyi, kun hän tunsi tuolinsa painuvan hieman. Joku laski kämmenensä sen selkänojalle. Tuoksu oli tuttu ja niin oli äänikin.  
”Sinä se sitten ilmaannut kaikkialle, myös kotiini”, Chris sanoi naurahtaen. Isak pyöräytti silmiään googlaten pistemutaatioista.

”Okei”, Chris sanoi irrottaen otteensa tuolista ja kiersi istumaan pienen ovaalin pöydän toiselle puolelle, ”se oli vain vitsi.”  
”Täytyykö esittää, että se oli hauska?” Isak kysyi kohottamatta katsettaan kannettavansa näytöstä. Viikonloppu oli vähentänyt entisestään Isakin halua tavata koko ihmistä.  
”Vain jos haluat”, Chris vastasi kääntäen varoittamatta kannettavan näytön itseään kohti.

”Geenimutaatiot, milloin palautus?”  
”Kolmelta”, Isak vastasi avaten särkeviä hartioitaan.  
”Tänään?” Chris naurahti katsoen Isakia näytön yli. ”Huolet pois, Isakiyaki. Behold your lord and saviour.”

”Kävitkö bilsaa?” Isak kysyi kohottaen kulmiaan.  
”Onko se jotenkin vaikea uskoa?” toinen kysyi samalla, kun alkoi korjata Isakin otsikkoa. ”Luulin, että aineesi oli enemmän naisten sydänten rikkominen tai jotain”, hän vastasi kohauttaen olkiaan.

”Näh, se tulee ihan luonnostaan. Sitä kutsutaan charmiksi. Oletko kuullut?” Chris kysyi virnistäen ja Isak potkaisi häntä pöydän alla yrittäen pidättää hymyään, mutta epäonnistuneesti.  
”Chill, sekin oli vitsi. Skarppaa nyt”, Christoffer puuskahti hymysuin kääntäen kannettavan takaisin Isakille. Chris nousi tuoliltaan ja asettui Isakin vierelle, jolloin Isakin sieraimet täyttyivät makeasta tuoksusta.

”Olen niin skarppi, kun tähän aikaan aamusta voi olla”, Isak vastasi avaten nettiselaimensa uudestaan. ”Mummoni on jo käynyt kaupassa, tehnyt ruokaa, ulkoiluttanut kissansa, huutanut naapurin kakaroille ja kutonut villasukat ennen kymmentä ja hän on 80-vuotias”, Chris sanoi kirvoittaen kummastuneen mutta huvittuneen katseen keskustelukumppaniltaan. ”Vertaatko mua mummoosi?”  
”Molemmilla on kihara valkoinen tukka, Adidaksen takki, silmäpussit ja pakkomielle minuun. Olette käytännössä sama ihminen”, Chris vastasi naama peruslukemilla ja Isakin suu tipahti auki äänettömään huutoon ennen kuin tuo hajosi nauruun peittäen suunsa, jottei häiritsisi muita läsnäolijoita.

”Aiotko auttaa vai vittuilla?” Isak kysyi kohottaen toista kulmaansa koottuaan itsensä.  
”Pystyn molempiin, älä huoli”, Chris vakuutti painaen reitensä kiinni Isakin omaan eikä Isak vetänyt jalkaansa pois.

Isakin oli hankala keskittyä tekeillä olevaan kotiläksyynsä sekä uneliaisuuden, että Chrisin läsnäolon vuoksi. Hän vilkuilikin toista jatkuvasti ja jäi muutaman kerran kiinni tuijottamisesta. Chris soi hänelle kummallakin kerralla vain pikaisen hymyn ja jatkoi sitten kirjottamista.  
Tästä huolimatta yhteistoimin he saivat esitelmän valmiiksi ennätysajassa. Kello ei ollut edes yhtä, kun Isak tallensi valmiin työn koneelleen ja lähetti sen sitten sähköpostitse opettajalleen. Hän oli jostain syystä yllättynyt Christofferin laajasta tietämyksestä, vaikka se oli tyhmää sikäli, ettei hän tosiaankaan tuntenut toista kovin hyvin. Oli luultavasti montakin asiaa joita Isak ei tiennyt hänestä.

”Katsos vain. Pystyyhän tuo pieni pääsi näköjään myös ajatteluun”, Chris sanoi painaen Isakin kannettavan läpän kiinni kasvoillaan voitokas ilme ja pörrötti vaaleaa tukkaa. Isak huitoi kourat hiuksistaan älähtäen.

”Hei, sinä puhut nyt Nissenin nerolle”, hän vastasi venytellen käsiään. ”Aha, ja sinä Jumalallesi”, toinen kiusoitteli nousten ylös. ”Luulin, että Jumalalla olisi muutakin tekemistä kuin auttaa abeja läksyissä. Tuonko takia et ehdi vastaamaan rukouksiin”, blondi sanoi tunkien kannettavan reppuunsa. ”Rukoiletko minua useinkin?” Chris kysyi virnistäen.

”Olen niin väsynyt, etten keksi mitään nasevaa. Seurassasi on uuvuttavaa, Chris. Ei pliis tehdä tätä joka päivä”, Isak huokaisi nousten itsekin ylös.

Chris vastasi hymyllä. ”Entä joka toinen?”  

Isak pyöräytti silmiään.  
”Eikö sun pitäisi olla kasarmilla sotamies Schistad?”  
  
”Perhejuttuja”, Chris vastasi arvoituksellisesti ja selvästi haluttomana jakamaan asioitaan.  
”Perhejuttuja?” Isak toisti naurahtaen epäuskoisesti, ”ovatko vanhempamme menneet naimisiin huomaamattani, vai miksi teet perhevapailla biologian esitelmääni?”  
  
”Sekoitin sut varmaan mummooni, my bad”, Christoffer vastasi virnistäen mutta Isak kuuli jonkin leikkimielisessä äänensävyssä muuttuneen kylmemmäksi.

* * *

  
**Perjantai 22:35**  
Isak oli hävittänyt ystävänsä klubille. Hän yritti katsoa puhelimestaan, josko joku heistä olisi yrittänyt tavoitella mutta akku oli loppunut.

”Helvetti”, Isak huokaisi tunkien Iphonen takaisin taskuunsa aivan kuin se olisi ollut kapulan vika, että hän oli unohtanut ladata sitä ennen lähtöä.  
Hän tunkeutui ihmismassan läpi klubin ulkopuolelle tupakoinnille tarkoitettuun aidattuun alueeseen.

”Sori, voisinko lainata puhelinta? Olen hukannut ystäväni ja omasta luurista loppui akku”, hän sanoi ensimmäiselle edessään olleelle ihmiselle, jonka hän tarkemmin tarkasteltuaan tunnisti vanhaksi Nisseniläiseksi.

”Anteeksi, I don’t speak gay”, nuori mies vastasi naurahtaen ja sivuutti sitten puhuttelijansa jatkaen omaa juttuaan. Isak kiihtyi nollasta sataan sekunnissa ja tunsi kasvojensa kuumotuksen yltyvän.

”Mitä vittua juuri sanoit? Eikö äiti opettanut käytöstapoja?” hän tivasi tönäisten vanhaa koululaistaan ja sitten kaikki tapahtui hyvin nopeasti.  
Saatuaan tasapainonsa takaisin mies hyökkäsi kohti Isakia, joka ei taas vahvalta päihtymykseltään ehtinyt reagoida. Nyrkin isku ei kuitenkaan osunut kohteeseensa, sillä onnekkaasti joku tuli heidän väliinsä. Adrenaliini kohisi Isakin suonissa niin lujaa, ettei hän erottanut paljoakaan ympärillään olevasta ihmismassasta tai kenenkään puheesta. Valikoivan kuulonsa avulla hän kuitenkin kuuli ” _Vitun homo_ _”_ jostain välistä ja hyökkäsi väliin tulleen ihmisen yli takaisin halveksujansa kimppuun huutaen mitä sylki suuhun toi.

Hän ei saanut läpi kuin yhden ainoan nyrkiniskun ennen kuin portsari ehti tilanteeseen raahaten vastustelevan Isakin ulos tupakointialueelta.  
   
”Isak, rauhoitu!” tuttu ääni huusi ja viimein kädet päästivät hänestä irti. Isakilla kesti hetki saada tasapainonsa takaisin.

Hän oli hengästynyt ja yritti rauhoittaa itseään mutta ei mahtanut mitään sisällään kuplivalle vihalle. Isakia oksetti ihmiset joilla ei ollut mitään kunnioitusta muita kohtaan. Ehkä osittain siksi, että oli joskus itsekin ollut kärkäs tuomitsemaan muita.

”Mitä vittua tapahtui? Oletko tyhmä?” Chris kysyi selkeästi raivoissaan ja tarttui Isakin olkapäihin.  
”Tuo saatanan—”, Isak aloitti pystymättä lopettamaan lausettaan. Hänellä ei oikeastaan ollut mitään sanottavaa puolustuksekseen. Sen sijaan hän lätkäisi Chrisin kädet olkapäiltään sylkäisten maahan.

”Et voi haastaa riitaa kaksi kertaa kokoisesi kanssa, Isak”, Chris ärähti pyyhkien suupieltään hihaansa. Isak huomasi, että se vuosi verta. Oliko Chris puolustanut häntä?  
”Ei ihmisille voi puhua tuolla tavalla! En voi sietää tuollaisia ihmisiä”, Isak vastasi yrittäen oikeuttaa tekoaan ehkä enemmän itselleen kuin Chrisille.

”Voi, pikku Isakin tunteita loukattiin. Kasva aikuiseksi”, vanhempi tuhahti tönäisten Isakia. Isakin kulmat kohosivat yllätyksestä ja ärtymys palasi vahvempana takaisin.  
”Puolustatko tosissasi sitä kusipäätä?” hän älähti tönäisten Chrisiä takaisin suuremmalla voimalla kuin tuo oli tuuppaissut häntä.

”Oletko aivokuollut?” Chris melkein sihisi hampaidensa välistä ja tarttui Isakin rinnuksiin pakottaen tuon varpaisilleen. ”Ota pää pois perseestäsi. Sinun täytyy vain hyväksyä se, että maailmassa on kusipäitä, jotka satuttavat, jos niille antaa tilaisuuden.”

Isak nielaisi vaikeasti, kun Chrisin ruskeat silmät katsoivat suoraan hänen sieluunsa. Hänen oma katseensa tipahti turvonneeseen alahuuleen ja verta vuotavaan suupieleen. Chris _oli_ puolustanut häntä. Jokin tilanteessa kiihotti Isakia. Se saattoi johtua täysin adrenaliinista tai hänen vahvasta päihtymystilastaan tai sitten molemmista. Se saattoi myös olla Chrisin intensiivinen katse ja ruhjeiset kasvot. Se oli niin väärin ja Isak tunsi pulssinsa nousevan mutta ei tällä kertaa vihasta. Hän tuijotti toista silmiin osaamatta vastata mitään merkityksellistä.

 Tietysti Evenkin piti hänen puoliaan. Jopa niin hyvin, että ennaltaehkäisi mahdollisesti vahingollisia tilanteita. Christofferin tapa toimia oli kuitenkin niin suora ja kursailematon, että se teki vaikutuksen. Even ei koskaan löisi ketään hänen puolestaan.

 _Hetkinen, ei_. Isak ei todellakaan edes halunnut Evenin lyövän ketään puolestaan. Even ei koskaan tekisi niin ja se oli yksi niistä monista piirteistä, joita Isak rakasti hänessä.

”Et voi haastaa riitaa, jos et osaa tapella”, Chris tuhahti pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen päästäen irti Isakin rinnuksista.

Isak ei ollut huomannut pidättäneensä hengitystä ennen kuin puhalsi ilmat keuhkoistansa haukatakseen uutta tilalle.  
He kävelivät sanaakaan sanomatta pienen välimatkan päässä toisistaan lähimmälle raitiovaunupysäkille ja istuivat eri päihin muovista penkkiä.  
Raikas ulkoilma oli selvittänyt hänen päätään ja adrenaliinin poistuttua kehosta häntä oli alkanut toden teolla hävettää. Useammin kuin kerran Isak oli joutunut ongelmiin temperamenttinsa vuoksi. Hänellä oli toisinaan hankaluuksia hillitä itseään, vaikka tiesi toimivansa typerästi.  
  
Yllättäen hän muisti Jonaksen, Magnuksen ja Mahdin, jotka mahdollisesti etsivät häntä klubilta yhä ja pakotti itsensä nostamaan katseensa Chrisiin, joka tuijotti vastakkaiseen suuntaan  
”Voinko lainata puhelintasi?”  
Chris kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan ja avasi sen lukituksen ennen kuin ojensi sen Isakille mitään sanomatta.  
”Takk”, Isak sanoi näppäillen ulkomuistista Jonaksen numeron.

> **_Christoffer_ ** _:Hei, t_ _äss_ _ä on Isak. L_ _ähdin kotiin, tuli paha olo. Soitellaan!_

Hän painoi lähetä ja antoi puhelimen takaisin vilkaistuaan taustakuvaa, jossa Chris halasi tyttöä, joka vaikutti etäisesti tutulta. Isak ei saanut päähänsä mistä.  
Chris hiveli kielellään haljennutta suupieltään selvästi ajatuksissaan. Heidän välillään oli painostava hiljaisuus, ja Isak oli pahoillaan, että oli keskeyttänyt myös toisen illan kiihkoilullaan.

”Sori tosta”, hän sanoi irvistäen, ”I might have issues.”

”Olisit nähnyt miltä se toinen jätkä näytti”, Chris naurahti hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja Isakin sydämeltä tipahti kivi.

Chris ei ollut vihainen hänelle eikä onneksi kiinnostunut kuulemaan Isakin ongelmista, sillä Isak ei olisi ollut kiinnostunut kertomaan niistä. Ilta oli viileä ja Isakia kylmäsi. Hän ei ollut laittanut tarpeeksi vaatetta päälleen. Sadepisarat alkoivat ropista katokseen. Ääni oli rauhoittava ja Isak ummisti hetkeksi silmänsä.  
”Pelastin sinut taas kiperästä tilanteesta”, Isak kuuli Chrisin sanovan ja avasi silmänsä. Hän nojasi päänsä katoksen lasiseinään ja hymyili laiskasti:

”Mitä tapahtuu sitten, kun olet pelastanut minut?”  
  
”Pelastat minut takaisin?” Chris vastasi kysyvästi ja Isak säpsähti.

Hänen ajatuksensa hyppäsivät välittömästi takaisin Eveniin ja siihen iltaan hotelli-sviitissä. Hänen vatsaansa kouraisi useastakin syystä mutta ei osannut eritellä niitä. Tämä oli jokin sairas vitsi. Universumi rankaisi häntä, koska hän oli antanut itsensä ajatella Chrisiä muuten kuin platonisesti. Niin sen täytyi olla. Ehkä nyt jossain toisessa ulottuvuudessa Chris ja Isak suutelivat katoksessa suojassa sateelta. Isak maistaisi veren suussaan ja Chrisin kädet olisivat polttavat hänen ihollaan. Tässä universumissa Even kaipasi Isakia Jenkeissä, ja Isakilla ei ollut aikomustakaan pilata heidän suhdettaan. Hän oli kuullut kaukosuhteiden olevan hankalia mutta mikään ei silti ollut valmistanut häntä tositilanteeseen. Niinköhän hän unohtuisi Evenin ajatuksista yhtä sukkelasti kuin Even hänen omistaan?

”En oikeasti pelastanut sinua.”  
Isakin katse kääntyi Chrisiin kysyvänä.

”En tullut väliin pelastaakseni sut, vaan lyödäkseni siihen ihmiseen järkeä.”

Isak naurahti hämmentyneenä ajatellen Chrisin aiempaa saarnaa ja tokaisi sitten: ”En arvannut, että olet myös tekopyhä.”

”Voin haastaa riitaa, koska osaan tapella”, Chris sanoi puolustuksekseen.  
”Katsos kuka puhuu, Kylie Jenner."  
”Auch”, toinen vastasi irvistäen kuin kommentti olisi oikeasti tehnyt fyysistä vahinkoa ja kosketti turvonnutta huultaan.  
”Karma is a bitch.”  
**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ei ehkä parasta tekstiä mitä oon koskaan kirjottanut, mutta en toisaalta osannut korjatakaan paremmaksi (infoan jos innostunkin joskus). Jälleen kerran anteeksi virheistä!  
> Kiitos kun luit! xx


	5. Match made in heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennen kuin hän ehti ajatella asiaa, hän alkoi siivota jälkiään. Keräsi tiskit ja lappasi puolikkaat annokset roskiin, avasi ikkunat ja kokosi pyykkejä pyykkikoriin. Sitten hän muisti, että Chris oli tulossa eikä hänen tarvitsisi tehdä tähän vaikutusta. Itseasiassa Christoffer ei tulisi edes sisälle, joten ei haittaisi, vaikka olisikin likaista. Itseasiassa Isak ei aikonut siivota lainkaan hänen tulonsa takia ja heitti jopa muutaman vaatteen pyykkikorista takaisin lattialle vakuuttaakseen itsensä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heippa!  
> Tässä osassa on laittoman paljon tekstiviestejä, sori siitä. Mutta toisaalta nykyään 65,4 prosenttia keskusteluista käydään tekstiviesteillä, vai mites se nyt menikään(lame joke). Viestiketjut on kaikki ns putkeen käytyjä ja niissä ei oo aikaleimoja, koska facebookin chatissa ei mielestäni oo niitä, ellei viestien välillä oo aikaa. Toki osa viesteistä käydään normi tekstiviesteillä, mutta nekin on ihan putkeen käytyjä keskusteluja ellei toisin mainita ;) Toivottavasti ei häiritse.  
> Virheitä saattaa löytyä. Saa ilmiantaa niitä tai jättää ihan muutenkin kommenttia. Ne on aina päivän pelastus.  
> Kiitos kun luit! xx

**Lauantai 12:50**

>   
>  **Kattehookern og venner …:**
> 
> **Mahdi:** _Mihin oikein h_ _ävisit, Isak?_
> 
> **Magnus:** _Joku oli n_ _ähnyt sut tappelussa?!  
>  Oletko ehj_ _ä? Yhdess_ _ä osassa?  
>  Ja mik_ _ä t_ _ärkeint_ _ä: Miksi laitoit viesti_ _ä Penetrator- Chrisin puhelimesta?_
> 
> **Jonas:** _Chill, dudes._
> 
> **Mahdi:** _Ei tule tapahtumaan. Magnus has zero chill._
> 
> **Magnus** : _T_ _äääh? I_ _’ve got plenty chill!  
>  I_ _’ve got so much chill I_ _’m always stiff ;)_
> 
> **Jonas:** _Eww, liikaa tietoa_
> 
> **Mahdi:** ^
> 
> **Magnus:** <3  
>  _Vastaa Isak, haluan kuulla kaiken!_

  
Isak sulki puhelimensa näytön huokaisten syvään. Hän lysähti sohvalle nälkäisenä mutta ei jaksanut tehdä itselleen ruokaa. Hän ajatteli puheluaan Evenin kanssa. Even oli kuulostanut hieman etäiseltä ja Isak alkoi heti pelätä pahinta, vaikka toisaalta hän saattoi myös kuvitella koko asian. _Toisaalta_ Isak ei voinut olla pelkäämättä, että Even olisi joko maaninen tai löytänyt jonkun uuden. Hän ei osannut päättää kumpaa pelkäsi enemmän.  
Puhelin värähti televisiotasolla, ja Isak kampesi itsensä laiskasti katsomaan. Ei hänellä ollut parempaakaan tekemistä.

>   
>  **PChristoffer:** _Oletko hengiss_ _ä?_

  
Isak joutui lukemaan viestin vähintään kolmesti ennen kuin oikeasti sisäisti sen sanoman. Mistä lähtien Chris tekstaili hänelle? He eivät olleet Yakuza-ongelman jälkeen puhuneet toisilleen tuskin sanaakaan viime viikkoja lukuun ottamatta.

>   
>  **Isak:** _Jotakuinkin_  
>  Takk for sist
> 
> **PChristoffer:** _Ilo on puolellani ;)  
>  Et vet_ _änyt ket_ _ään turpaan kotimatkalla, Muhammad Ali?_

  
Isak pyöräytti silmiään mutta suupielet levisivät tahattomaan hymyyn.

>   
>  **Isak:** _Est_ _än numerosi nyt.  
>  Oli kiva tuntea_
> 
> **PChristoffer:** _Se oli vain vitsi_  
>  _Älä ole tiukkis_
> 
> **Isak:** _Ei tosin hauska sellainen_
> 
> **PChristoffer:** _Okei, haluatko kuulla hauskan vitsin?_
> 
> **Isak:** _En_
> 
> **PChristoffer:** _Pfft.  
>  Millainen on k_ _öyh_ _än miehen viagra?_
> 
> **Isak:** _Oletpa smooth_
> 
> **PChristoffer:** _Vaimo haukkuu pystyyn._
> 
> **Isak:** …
> 
> **PChristoffer:** _Tied_ _än, ett_ _ä nauroit!_
> 
> **Isak:** _Nei_
> 
> **PChristoffer:** _V_ _ähint_ _ään hymyilit_
> 
> **Isak:** _Hyv_ _ästi_
> 
> **PChristoffer:** _Okei. Kerron viel_ _ä yhden vitsin. Jos et naura, saat est_ _ää mut, ok?_
> 
> **Isak:** _Serr?!_
> 
> **PChristoffer:** _Ok, ok  
>  valmis?_
> 
> **Isak:** _As ready as I_ _’ll ever be_
> 
> **PChristoffer:** _Mit_ _ä eroa on mustilla ja vihreill_ _ä oliiveilla?  
>  Musti on koira._

  
Isak huomasi kasvojensa olleen typerässä virneessä koko keskustelun ajan vasta kun yritti olla nauramatta vähintään yhtä typerälle vitsille.

>   
>  **Isak:** _Olenko jo kertonut, kuinka v_ _äsytt_ _äv_ _ä olet?_
> 
> **PChristoffer:** _T_ _äydellinen pari. Sulla on uniongelmia ja m_ _ä olen v_ _äsytt_ _äv_ _ä. Match made in heaven_

  
Isak kurtisti kulmiaan. Mistä ihmeestä Chris tiesi mitään ylipäätään mistään hänen ongelmistaan. Pojan teki mieli kysyä Evalta, mutta ei sittenkään viitsinyt vaivautua, koska ei jaksaisi yrittää selittää sitä, miksi tekstaili Chrisille. Ja toiseksi Evan Ja Chrisin suhde ei vaikuttanut sellaiselta, joka rakentui sanoille.

>   
>  **Isak:** _Uniongelmia?_
> 
> **PChristoffer:** _Lol. Olet käytännössä zombi. Joitain asioita et voi salailla :)_ _  
> _

  
Isak ei tosiaankaan tiennyt pitäisikö hänen olla ärsyyntynyt siitä, että Chris kuvitteli tuntevansa hänet vai vaikuttunut siitä, että tuo todella tunsi hänet tarpeeksi hyvin huomatakseen jonkin olevan vialla. Päätöstä tai ei Isakin vatsassa lenteli perhosia, mikä ensin nosti hänen mielialaansa ja sitten laski sitä tuplasti enemmän. Hän tiesi Christofferin olevan hetero mutta ei voinut kieltää, että toivoi hetken asioiden olevan toisin. Tai oikeastaan Isak pystyi hyvinkin kieltämään sen ja niin hän tekikin. Se ei kuitenkaan muuttanut tosiasioita.

>   
>  **Isak:** _Love you <3_

  
Isak katsoi keskustelua purren huultaan. Melkein heti alanurkkaan ilmestyi puhekupla.

>   
>  **Even:** _Love you too, Baby <3  
>  Kaikki hyvin?_
> 
> **Isak:** _Vasta kun olet t_ _ääll_ _ä_
> 
> **Even:** _Mullakin on ik_ _äv_ _ä.  
>  En_ _ää pari viikkoa! En malta odottaa.  
>  Sitten otan sut eteisess_ _ä, koska en jaksa odottaa makkariin_ saakka ;)

  
Syvä puna lehahti Isakin kasvoille ja hän tunsi käsiensä hikoilevan.

>   
>  **Isak:** _Pid_ _än tuon mieless_ _ä_
> 
> **Even:** _Samoin. Koko ajan_

Ensimmäistä kertaa Isakin poskelle vierähti yksittäinen kyynel ja hän tunsi omatuntonsa kirkastuvan hieman huomatessaan, kuinka paljon hän oikeasti kaipasi Eveniä. Kaikkea hänessä. 

>   
>  **Kattehookern og vennen** **…:**  
>    
>  **Isak:** _Kerron my_ _öhemmin  
>  ja y_ _ök, s_ _ääst_ _ä jotain Vildelle_

* * *

 

**Maanantai 16:40  
**

> **  
> PChristoffer:** _Ei, ei. Voin tiputtaa sen kotimatkalla. Anna osoite?_
> 
> **Isak:** _Voin hakea sen ihan hyvin, jos kerrot mist_ _ä?_
> 
> **PChristoffer:** _Äl_ _ä tee t_ _äst_ _ä hankalaa. Mit_ _ä pelk_ _äät?  
>  Ett_ _ä tulen parvekkeesi alle laulamaan serenadeja?_
> 
> **Isak:** _Miksi olen kaikille Juulia?_
> 
> **PChristoffer:** _?_
> 
> **Isak:** _Nvm. [insert isakin osoite t_ _äh_ _än]. Oon kotona koko illan._
> 
> **Pchristoffer:** _Got it._

  
Ennen kuin hän ehti ajatella asiaa, hän alkoi siivota jälkiään. Keräsi tiskit ja lappasi puolikkaat annokset roskiin, avasi ikkunat ja kokosi pyykkejä pyykkikoriin. Sitten hän muisti, että vain Chris oli tulossa eikä hänen tarvitsisi tehdä tähän vaikutusta. Itseasiassa Christoffer ei tulisi edes sisälle, joten ei haittaisi, vaikka olisikin likaista. _Itseasiassa_ Isak ei aikonut siivota lainkaan Chrisin tulon takia ja heitti jopa muutaman vaatteen pyykkikorista takaisin lattialle vakuuttaakseen itsensä.  
Hän lysähti sotkuiselle sohvalle avaten Playstationin ja Call of Duty Black Ops II:sen.  
Hän ei ollut ehtinyt kuin online matsin valikkoon, kun ovelta kuului jo koputus. Hän odotti hetken ennen kuin nousi ylös ja käveli hitaasti ovelle yrittäen rauhoitella itseään. Vaikka Isak viivytteli liioitellusti, Chris ei koputtanut uudestaan.

”Moi”, Chris tervehti hymyillen Isakin avattua oven. Isakin vatsassa oli perhosia.  
”Moi”, hän vastasi hymyilemättä. Sitten heidän välilleen laskeutui hiljaisuus. _Kiusallinen_ hiljaisuus jonka aikana he tuijottivat toisiaan.  
”Aiotko kutsua mut sisään?” Chris kysyi ilmeisesti kyllästyttyään odottelemaan kutsua.

Isak teki tilaa oviaukossa ja kirosi itseään ensin siitä, ettei osannut kieltäytyä ja sitten siitä, ettei ollutkaan siivonnut.  
Chris katseli ympärilleen astuessaan sisään ja Isak sulki oven heidän perässään sulkien hetkeksi myös silmänsä, jotta voisi vetää muutaman rauhoittavan henkäyksen hätyyttääkseen kihelmöinnin, joka kummitteli vatsanpohjalla.

”Kiva kämppä”, Chris sanoi lopulta potkien kengät jaloistaan ja kutsui itsensä peremmälle.  
”Kiitos”, Isak vastasi silläkin uhalla, että kehu oli sarkasmia. Hän ei oikeastaan osannut lukea Chrisiä ja se, miksi tuo ylipäätään halusi puhua hänelle, oli Isakille täysi mysteeri.

”Balck ops? Kuvittelin sinut enemmän NHL-tyypiksi.”

”FIFA on parempi”, Isak vastasi katsellen, kuinka Chris siirsi tavaroita sängyltä sen verran, että mahtui istumaan sen reunalle ja otti sitten ohjaimen käteensä.  
”Toista ohjainta?”  
”Häh?”  
”Onko sulla toista ohjainta?” Chris toisti hitaammin heilutellen ohjainta kädessään.

”Haluatko saada turpaan myös codissa?” Isak kysyi virnistäen.  
”Masokismi on näköjään heikkouteni”, toinen vastasi. Isak kaivoi lipastosta toisen ohjaimen ja yhdisti sen konsoliin ennen kuin työnsi Chrisin aiemmin sivuun asettelemat tavarat kylmästi lattialle ja istahti sängylle hänen viereensä liittyen peliin.

”Oii, Nuketown. You are gonna get fucked!” Chris iloitsi latausruudussa ja vinkkasi silmää Isakille.

”I wish”, Isak vastasi voimatta vastustaa kiusausta ja Christoffer nauroi lyhyesti hänen vitsilleen, mutta vakavoitui sitten matsin alkaessa. Isak vilkuili sivusilmällä Chrisiä ja tuon keskittynyttä ilmettä kykenemättä keskittymään peliinsä. Hän ei osannut sanoa miksi tai mikä toisessa oli yhtäkkiä niin kiinnostavaa.

”Saatanan pingi”, Isak ähkäisi, kun oli varma osuneensa pelaajaan, joka sittemmin ampui hänet. ”Olemme samassa netissä, eikä mulla ole ongelmaa”, Chris huomautti tönäisten Isakia olkapäähän omallaan sanojensa painoksi.  
”Ei se haittaa. Kyllä vielä nousen”, Isak lupasi heilutellen ohjaintaan "vahingossa" Chrisin puolelle niin, että heilutti tuon käsiä. Hetken painimisen jälkeen matsi loppui ja Chris oli joukkueen ykkösenä.  
”Jes!” Hän nauroi nostaen kätensä ilmaan voiton merkiksi, ”huijasit ja hävisit silti.”

”Jos pelaisimme FIFA:a voittaisin sinut varmasti”, Isak mumisi sulkien konsolin. Heidän välilleen laskeutui jälleen hiljaisuus mutta se ei ollut enää yhtä epämukava kuin aiemmin.

”Aiotko tarjota juotavaa?” Chris kysyi ojentaen ohjaimensa Isakille, joka asetti sen tv-tasolle omansa viereen.  
”Oletko aina tällainen, kun olet vieraana?”  
”Vain jos isännällä ei ole käytöstapoja”, Chris vastasi virnistäen.  
Isak käveli jääkaapille ja irvisti hajua, joka sieltä lemahti. ”Otatko oluen?”

”Kyllä, kiitos.”  
  
He istuivat hiljaa sohvalla avatut kaljat käsissään. Chris katsoi seinälle kiinnitettyjä piirustuksia enemmän tai vähemmän kiinnostuneena ja Isak tuijotti sylissään olevaa tölkkiä.

”Onko nuo Evenin piirtämiä?” hän kysyi ja Isak kääntyi katsomaan piirroksia aivan kuin ei olisi muuten tiennyt mitä Chris tarkoitti.  
Hän nyökkäsi hymyillen.  
”Erikoisia”, Chris sanoi laskien kämmenensä sängylle Isakin kämmenen viereen. Isak katsoi heidän käsiään tuntien Chrisin sormenpäiden haamukosketuksen kummittelevan ihollaan. Se lähetti kylmiä väreitä pitkin hänen selkäpiitään saaden adrenaliinin virtaamaan ja sydämen hakkaamaan. Hän nosti oman kätensä syliinsä nielaisten vaikeasti. Isak toivoi, ettei hänen poskensa olleet yhtä punaiset miltä ne tuntuivat.  
  
”Mikset ole kassulla *****?” Hän kysyi antamatta enää uuden hiljaisuuden laskeutua heidän välilleen.

”Kissanristiäiset”, toinen vastasi välttelevästi katsellen yhä piirustuksia.  Jostain syystä Isakia ärsytti se, kuinka haluton Chris oli jakamaan asioitaan hänelle. Toki hän ymmärsi sen mutta toisaalta omasi omat epäilyksensä siitä, että Christoffer oli lähestynyt häntä jonkin ongelman tiimoilta. Isak puri huultaan pohtien olisiko voinut kysyä suoraan mutta päätti sitten vaihtaa aihetta silläkin riskillä, että vaikuttaisi haluttomalta kuulemaan vieraansa ongelmista.

”Olet varmaan onnellinen, kun William palasi.” Chrisin katse laskeutui viimein Isakiin ja tuo kohautti olkiaan.  
”Hän on ollut Nooran kanssa taukoamatta enkä todellakaan jaksa katsoa heidän uudesti alkanutta kuherruskuukauttaan.”

”Entä Emma?” Isak kysyi yrittäen kuulostaa siltä, ettei häntä oikeasti edes kiinnostaisi. Hän ei ollut varma kuinka hyvin onnistui, sillä Chrisin kasvojen ilme muuttui hienovaraisesti lukemattomaksi.

”Mitä Emmasta?”

”Eikö teilläkin ole kuherruskuukausi?”  
”Nei, hän on vähän liian… innokas?” Chris vastasi mietittyään hetken, ja Isak ymmärsi täysin mistä toinen puhui. Lopulta Chris viimeisteli oluensa ja kaivoi sitten taskujaan. Hän nakkasi Isakin henkilökortin tuon syliin ja nousi ylös.  
”Kiitos, oluesta Isakiyaki.”  
  
***** kasarmi


	6. Even, nyt on vähän huono hetki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak havahtui puhelimensa sointiin ja vastasi katsomatta. Unihiekka tipahti silmistä välittömästi, kun hän kuuli raskaan hengityksen linjan toisessa päässä. Hän katsoi ympärilleen kuin varmistaakseen ettei kukaan muu kuulisi ja painoi äänenvoimakkuutta pienemmälle varmuuden vuoksi.  
> ”En saanut unta”, Even henkäisi saaden Isakin niskavillat pystyyn. Hän vilkaisi silmäkulmastaan kavereitaan, jotka olivat pysähtyneet katsomaan häntä.  
> ”Hei äiti, en ole soittanut isälle”, Isak sanoi kuivasti uskaltamatta lopettaa puhelua. Ilmeisesti esitys meni läpi siitäkin huolimatta, että Isak tunsi poskiaan kuumottavan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noniin! Kappaleessa on mietoa seksuaalista sisältöä. Consider yourself warned.  
> Jälleen kerran virheitä saattaa löytyä! Aina saa ilmiantaa niitä tai jättää muuten vaan kommenttia. Arvostan suuresti.  
> Kiitos kun luit! xx

**Tiistai 11:25**  
”Mitä Evakille kuuluu?” Magnus kysyi laskettuaan tarjottimensa pöydälle Isakin viereen.

”Oikeastaan se vaikutti vähän oudolta, kun puhuin sen kanssa viimeksi”, Isak vastasi kohauttaen olkiaan ja pyöritteli ED-pulloa pöydällä. ”Serr? Voisiko se olla maaninen?” Magnus kysyi käyden munkkinsa kimppuun selvästi nälkäisenä.

”En tiedä. Laitoin sille kyllä viestiä ja silloin se vaikutti omalta itseltään.”

”Mikset kysynyt suoraan, kuinka se voi?” Jonas kysyi kohottaen kulmiaan asettaen skeittilautansa nojaamaan tuoliinsa.  
”En halua, että se luulee mun stressaavan sen mielialasta kaiken aikaa”, Isak vastasi työntäen juustoleipänsä sivuun ruokahaluttomana.  
”Mutta niinhän sä teet?” Mahdi kysyi ja Isak naurahti:

”Ei sen tarvitse tietää.”

”Hei, Jonas”, Eva sanoi ilmestyttyään Jonaksen taakse ja kietoi käsivartensa tuon kaulan ympäri takaapäin. Mahdi, Magnus ja Isak kaikki katsoivat hiljaisuudessa, kun kaksikko vaihtoi muutaman suudelman. Isak teki mielessään aikamatkan ensimmäiseen vuoteen Nissenissä ja niin syvälle kaappiin, että melkein tunsi taas Narnian kylmän talven nipistävän takapuolta.

”Miten Evenillä menee?” Eva kysyi kohottaen katseensa Isakiin, ”kuulin, että se lähti vuodeksi jenkkeihin?”

”Etkö aio kysyä mun kuulumisia?” Isak kysyi ja Eva pyöräytti silmiään:

”Sä pärjäät kyllä, mutta Even on jo saattanut kuolla ikävään.”  
”Sant”, Mahdi nyökkäsi näpytellessään viestiä puhelimellaan ilmeestään päätellen äidilleen tai välittäjälleen. Vilden saapuessa paikalle sekä Mahdi, että Isak nousivat ylös samanaikaisesti lähteäkseen. Kumpikaan heistä ei jaksanut hillua kahden pariskunnan kolmansina pyörinä.

”Mihin menette?” Magnus kysyi yllättynyt ilme kasvoillaan ja levitti käsivartensa sivuilleen tehostaakseen kysymystään.  
”Oksentamaan”, Mahdi vastasi ja Isak tirskahti heilauttaen kättään ennen kuin lähti ruokalasta Mahdin perävanassa.

”Onko tuossa leivässä kardemummaa?” Isak kuuli Vilden ihmettelevän.

* * *

 

**Keskiviikko 8:45**

Isak istui koulun pihassa penkillä ja tuijotti poissaolevana jalkojaan. Hän oli jälleen kerran saanut niin huonosti unta, että oli lähes varma ettei todellisuudessa ollut nukkunut silmäystäkään.

”Onko muilla kemian koetta?” Jonas kysyi ja muut pudistivat päätään.  
Isak havahtui kunolla vasta puhelimensa sointiin ja vastasi katsomatta. Unihiekka tipahti silmistä välittömästi, kun hän kuuli raskaan hengityksen linjan toisessa päässä. Hän katsoi ympärilleen kuin varmistaakseen ettei kukaan muu kuulisi ja painoi äänenvoimakkuutta pienemmälle varmuuden vuoksi.

”En saanut unta”, Even henkäisi saaden Isakin niskavillat pystyyn. Hän vilkaisi silmäkulmastaan kavereitaan, jotka olivat pysähtyneet katsomaan häntä.

”Hei äiti, en ole soittanut isälle”, Isak sanoi kuivasti uskaltamatta lopettaa puhelua. Ilmeisesti esitys meni läpi siitäkin huolimatta, että Isak tunsi poskiaan kuumottavan. Ilma jähmettyi henkitorveen ja kurkkua kuivasi, kun hän kuunteli Evenin epätasaisia henkäyksiä.  
”Olen niin kovana, Isak”, Even sanoi häiriintymättä Isakin sanoista. Isak selvitti kurkkuaan ja nielaisi vaikeasti.

”Nyt on vähän huono hetki”, Isak naurahti vaikeasti ja Jonaksen katse kääntyi Isakiin kysyvänä ja huvittuneena. Isak tunsi punan poskillaan syvenevän ja hän loi Jonakseen avuttoman katseen muodostaen huulillaan Evenin nimen. Jonaksen kysyvä hymy muuttui tietäväksi virneeksi. Mahdi ja Magnus olivat onneksi niin syvällä väittelyssään, etteivät huomanneet sanatonta keskustelua.  
Isak joutui taistelemaan, jottei kiemurtelisi paikallaan, kun Even huokaili raskaasti hänen korvaansa törkeyksiä. Hetken jälkeen hän ei enää edes viitsinyt poistua tilanteesta ja katui, ettei tehnyt sitä aiemmin. Isakin oma kovuus painoi epämukavasti hänen housuissaan, eikä hän voinut nousta ylös paikaltaan.

”Isak, Isak”, Even toisteli hengettömästi ja Isak ymmärsi toisen olevan lähellä.

”Tule vain”, hän sanoi selvitettyään kurkkunsa ja yritti kuulostaa siltä kuin puhuisi äidilleen. Evenin hengitys muuttui pinnalliseksi ja epätasaiseksi saaden Isakin puremaan kivuliaasti poskeensa. Hänen sykkeensä tuntui vaarallisen korkealta. Isak olisi antanut, vaikka toisen jalkansa saadakseen helpotusta tilanteeseensa mutta epätodennäköinen vaihtokauppa jäi suorittamatta ja vain Even saavutti kliimaksinsa linjan toisessa päässä.

”Rakasta sua”, Even kuiskasi ja Isak kuuli äänestä, että toinen hymyili.  
”Mäkin sua”, Isak vastasi lopettaen puhelun. Kolmikko katsoi hengästynyttä Isakia, joka selvitti jälleen pakottavaa kurkkuaan.  
  
”Äiti tulee käymään”, hän selitteli kääntäen kasvonsa pois muiden näkyviltä.

”Eikö se ole vielä käynyt teillä?” Mahdi kysyi kohottaen kulmiaan.

”Ei. Se on voinut aika huonosti”, Isak sanoi näpytellen samalla viestiä

>   
>  **Isak:** Fuck you
> 
> **Even** : <3
> 
> **Isak:**
> 
>   
> 

  
”Isak?” Jonas huhuili ja Isak havahtui.

”Voiko se jo paremmin?”

”Aa joo. Voi”, Isak vastasi yrittäen keskittyä keskusteluun.

”Pakko mennä. Mulla on poissaoloja niin paljon. Mutsi tappaa mut jos reputan vielä yhdenkin kurssin”, Mahdi sanoi heilauttaen kättään ennen kuin lähti ja Magnus hölkkäsi edellä mainitun perään ilmeisesti saman ongelman ajamana.

”Ajattele bilsan maikkaa”, Jonas sanoi toisten lähdettyä ja Isak nauroi vastaukseksi tuntien epämukavan olonsa haihtuvan pikkuhiljaa.

”You da real mvp”, Isak sanoi uskaltautuen viimein nousemaan penkiltä venyttelemään raajojaan.

* * *

 

**Torstai 18:30**

>   
>  **Isak** : Sanasol?
> 
> **Sana:** talk to me Isabel
> 
> **Isak:** ootko tehny kemian aineen
> 
> **Sana:** lol. Oot omillas
> 
> **Isak:** Sanasol pliis  
>   teen mitä vaan
> 
> **Sana:** No can do. Tapaan yousefin
> 
> **Isak:**  
> 
> 
> **Sana:** Life’s a bitch and then you die  
>  peace
> 
> **Isak:** Terveiset Yousefille ;)) <3
> 
> **Sana** : (Y)

  
Isak avasi kemian kirjansa vastahakoisesti ja luki varmasti tuhannetta kertaa läpi tehtävänannon mutta toimiin ryhtymisen sijasta antoi päänsä tipahtaa kirjalle. Isakin mieleen hiipi jälleen kerran Chris, kun hän ajatteli olisiko tuo opiskellut biologian lisäksi myös kemiaa. Ei Isakilla ollut aikomustakaan soittaa Chrisille tutoroinnin toivossa, vaikka olisikin tiennyt tuon olevan vapailla mutta viime aikoina poika oli pöllähtänyt hänen ajatuksiinsa varkain aina silloin tällöin. Mitä useammin sitä tapahtui, sitä hankalampi hänen oli karkottaa tätä ajatuksistaan.

Isak oli löysäillyt koulun suhteen uniongelmiensa takia niin paljon, että oli tipahtanut kärryiltä jokaisessa aineessa ja pudonnut pois sekä norjan, että englannin kursseilta. Liikuntatunnit Isak nuokkui kentän laidalla havahtuen aina kriittisellä hetkellä pillin vihellykseen.  
”Faen”, hän rutisi itsekseen ummistaen silmänsä ja vajosi levottomaan uneen, jossa Even jäi Yhdysvaltoihin pysyvästi.


	7. Ollako vai eikö

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Teot puhuvat sanoja lujemmin.”  
> ”Ja kaikista maailman paikoista tulin tänne. Mitä se kertoo sulle, Isak?” poika kysyi venyttäen Isakin nimeä.  
> ”Olet saanut jonkun aivovamman tai olet hypnotisoitu?” Isak ehdotti ja Chris nauroi vilkaisten ympärilleen rappukäytävässä.  
> ”Sant. Varmaan silloin klubilla muistatko?”  
> Isak katsoi refleksinomaisesti Chrisin huuliin ja huomasi vamman parantuneen. Hän työnsi oven enemmän auki ja avasi käden sivulleen viitaten Chrisiä astumaan sisään.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heipsan! Oon kirjottanut tätä nyt 10 kappaleeseen saakka, woopwoop. En oo koskaan kirjottanut näin pitkää ficciä. Tai oikeestaan tää on mun ensimmäinen ficci, joka ei oo one shot ja on päässyt ensimmäistä osaa pidemmälle. Yay me.  
> Saan viimein Evenin kuvioihin ens kappaleessa. Tiedossa on ekat draamat. Jännittävää(ei).  
> Jälleen kerran virheitä saattaa löytyä, vaikka olen lukenut 100 kertaa läpi:(  
> Jättäkää ihmeessä palautetta ja kiitos kun luit! xx

**Syyskuu 2017**

  
**Perjantai 22:06**  
Ovelta kuului koputus, ja Isak vilkaisi kelloa. Hän ei tosiaankaan odottanut vieraita. Hän tarkasti vielä puhelimensa mutta kukaan ei ollut ilmoittanut tulostaan. Hän hylkäsi kemian kirjansa - salaa tyytyväisenä häiriöstä - laahustaen ovelle. Ovisilmästä näkyi vain mustaa, joka sai Isakin kurtistamaan kulmiaan. Voisiko se olla Even? _Ei, ei tietenk_ _ään_. Evenillä olisi avaimet. Hän avasi oven ja näki rappukäytävässä yllätyksekseen Christofferin, joka seisoi ryhdikkäästi harmaassa univormussaan pitäen kokardiaan kädessä rintaa vasten.

”Halla”, hän sanoi syvällä äänellään ja Isakin oli pakko myöntää tuon olleen oikeassa. Chris näytti hurmaavalta univormussaan. Isak ei tietenkään myöntäisi sitä ääneen. Sen sijaan hän nojasi ovenkarmiin ristien käsivartensa puuskaan ja katsoi toista päästä varpaisiin yrittäen pitää kasvojensa ilmeen coolina.

”Halla.”

Ilmeisesti Isakin yritys olla cool oli jokseenkin epäonnistunut, sillä Chris vinkkasi silmäänsä.

”Eikö sulla ole oikeita ystäviä?” Isak kysyi tunkien kämmenensä taskuihinsa.

”Eikö me olla oikeita ystäviä?”  
Isak naurahti pudistaen päätään ja kohauttaen hartioitaan samanaikaisesti. ”Ei.”

”Miksi ei?” Chris kysyi, eikä Isak ollut varma vitsailiko hän.

”Koska, olet mulkku mun ystäville.”

”Minäkö? En koskaan. Luuletko, että saan tyttöjä olemalla ilkeä?” Chris vastasi ruskeat silmät vedoten Isakiin jollain tavalla. Isak naurahti nojaten päänsä kulahtaneeseen ovenkarmiin:

”Teot puhuvat sanoja lujemmin.”

”Ja kaikista maailman paikoista tulin tänne. Mitä se kertoo sulle, Isak?” poika kysyi venyttäen Isakin nimeä.

”Olet saanut jonkun aivovamman tai olet hypnotisoitu?” Isak ehdotti ja Chris nauroi vilkaisten ympärilleen rappukäytävässä.

”Sant. Varmaan silloin klubilla muistatko?”  
Isak katsoi refleksinomaisesti Chrisin huuliin ja huomasi vamman parantuneen. Hän työnsi ovea enemmän auki ja avasi käden sivulleen viitaten Chrisiä astumaan sisään.  
Chris riisui kenkänsä ja talsi sen enempiä kyselemättä olohuoneeseen. Hän heitti loma-asunsa takin pöydälle Isakin läksyjen päälle.

”Kaljaa?” Isak kysyi kävellen jääkaapille ja hetken päästä he istuivat jälleen vierekkäin sängyllä oluet käsissään. Tällä kertaa he olivat edenneet petaamattoman sängyn reunalta nojaamaan seinään vieretysten mutta turvallisen välimatkan päähän toisistaan.

”Mitä muuta kuuntelet Nasin lisäksi?” Chris kysyi viitaten Nasin julisteeseen.

”Lähinnä räppiä, vanhaa”, Isak vastasi.

”Kanye West is my nigga. Hold my liquor*”, Chris sanoi ja Isak kohotti kulmiaan.

”Serr? Maailman varmasti omahyväisin tyyppi?”

”Ei mun tarvitse tykätä Kanyesta, jotta voin digata sen musiikkia. Tunnetko itse kaikki artistit jotenkin henkilökohtaisesti?”

”No en, mutta Kanyea ei tarvitse tuntea kovinkaan hyvin tietääkseen kuinka omahyväinen se on”, Isak vastasi kömpien sängystä hakemaan molemmille uudet oluet jääkaapista. Hän varoi läikyttämästä väljähtäneitä pohjia petivaatteille sillä ei kuitenkaan jaksaisi pestä niitä.

”Tai ehkä et tunne Kanyea riittävän hyvin. Pidit varmasti muakin omahyväisenä ennen kuin tutustuttiin”, Chris sanoi painaen takaraivonsa kiinni seinään ja Isakin katse jäi hetkeksi tuijottamaan kaulan kaarta ja aataminomenaa, joka liikkui Chrisin nielaistessa.

”Pidän vieläkin. Milloin ollaan tutustuttu?” hän vastasi koottuaan itsensä ja tipautti toisen oluista Chrisin syliin ennen kuin istahti toista vastapäätä ristien jalkansa.  Chris ojensi kätensä kulmakarvat koholla odottavasti. Isak tarttui kämmeneen ja Chris puristi toisen otteeseensa kätellen.

”Hei, minun nimeni on Christoffer Schistad. Olen 20-vuotias ylioppilas ja tällä hetkellä Norjan puolustusvoimissa. Tissit vai perse – perse, lempinäyttelijäni on Tom Hardy, pidän pitkistä kävelyistä rannalla ja isona haluan olla Donald Trump.”

”Vau. Ei tutustuta enempää. Inhoan sua jo nyt vähän enemmän kuin hetki sitten”, Isak vastasi nauraen ja Chris nauroi mukana pitäen Isakin kädestä kiinni kiusallisen pitkään. Hänen kämmenensä oli isompi kuin Isakin ja melkein polttavan kuuma.

Isak tunsi yhtäkkiä olonsa helpoksi Chrisin seurassa ja oli varkain alkanut jopa nauttia hetkistä toisen kanssa. Chris sai kaiken stressin kaikkoamaan hänen mielestään ja myös ikävä, joka painoi hänen mieltää kaiken aikaa, tuntui katoavan Chrisin ilmaantuessa.  
**Lauantai** **1:54**  
”Nämä on viimeiset”, Isak sanoi heittäen toisen käsissään olevista tölkeistä Chrisille, joka oli valunut retkottamaan lattialle nojaten sängyn reunaan. Tuo vilkaisi rannekelloaan siristäen silmiään nähdäkseen paremmin humalansa läpi.

”Kellohan on vasta kaksi. Ilta on nuori.”

”Serr?” Isak kysyi ja vilkaisi seinäkelloa. Aika oli kulunut todellakin nopeasti. Hän nosti kännykkänsä ruokapöydältä huomaten unohtaneensa sen äänettömälle. Hän huomasi myös, että Even oli yrittänyt soittaa monta kertaa. Isak sulki näytön ja lysähti sängyn reunalle humalasta rohkaistuneena niin lähelle, että hänen säärensä kolahti Christofferin käsivarteen.

”Skool”, Chris julisti kilauttaen tölkkiään Isakin omaan ennen kuin otti pitkän kulauksen. ”Joko olet unohtanut Evenin?” Chris kysyi saaden Isakin säpsähtämään. Minkälainen kysymys tuo oli? Onko Isak jo unohtanut Evenin? _Ei tietenk_ _ään_. Hän nousi tahtomattaan puolustuskannalle tuhahtaessaan vastauksen:

”En tietenkään.”

Chris laski takaraivonsa Isakin polvelle ja katsoi Isakia silmiin kulmiensa yli hymyillen.

”Tarkoitin vain, että tunnuit olevan aika maassa, kun tulin.”  
Isak nolostui reaktiostaan ja tunsi alkoholista aiheutuneen punan poskillaan syvenevän:

”Sori. On stressiä. Koulua ja sen sellaista.”

”Ymmärrän”, Chris mumisi sulkien silmänsä. Isak tutkaili toisen kasvoja nyt kun sai tehdä sen rauhassa. Chris oli komea, eikä hän voinut kieltää sitä mutta onnekseen kuitenkin koki kummallisen jännitteen kadonneen heidän väliltään. Ehkä heistä voisi sittenkin tulla ystäviä.  
Isak laski kätensä syliinsä ja hänen sormensa hipaisivat Chrisin lyhyttä tukkaa.

”Miksi tulit tänne?”  
Toinen avasi silmänsä ja nosti päänsä Isakin polvelta juodakseen:

”Ei pilata tunnelmaa tylsillä jutuilla. En jaksa puhua siitä, etkä jaksaisi kuunnella.” Isak puri poskeaan hetken punniten jälleen viitsisikö kysyä ja tunsi olonsa rohkeaksi.

”Try me?”

Chris laski päänsä takaisin otettuaan huikan kaljastaan.  
”Ongelmia kotona, pitkä tarina.”

 Isak tunsi empatiaa toista kohtaan ja tiesi hyvin mistä Chris oli tulossa. Vaikka hänen välinsä omiin vanhempiinsa olivat nyt huomattavasti paremmat, olivat ne olleet jo vuosia niin mutkikkaat, ettei niiden oikominen käynyt hetkessä.

”Tiedän tunteen”, hän vastasi näpertäen ruskeaa tukkaa puolihuolimattomasti.

”Kukapa ei”, Christoffer vastasi naputellen tölkkinsä kylkeä. Tuon katse tutki kattoa ja ilme oli mietteliäs.

”Mihin sä pakenet silloin, kun Even on masentunut?” hän kysyi pitkään kestäneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Isak mietti vastausta aikansa tuijottaen ikkunasta heijastustaan ja sanoi sitten:

”En pakene.”

”Miten pysyt järjissäsi?”

Isak kohautti olkapäitään.  
”Evenin exä sanoi, että täytyy vain ottaa päivä kerrallaan ja jos päivä on liikaa niin ottaa tunti kerrallaan. Jos tuntikin on liikaa niin sitten ottaa minuutti kerrallaan.”

”Aika runollista”, Chris naurahti hänen sylistään.

”Onko?”

”On”, Chris nyökkäsi, ”mutta mitä voit tehdä silloin, kun se on masentunut?” Isak huokaisi syvään. Ei ärtyneenä mutta hieman kaihoisasti.

”En oikeastaan mitään – olla läsnä.”  
Chris ei vastannut enää ja näytti taas vajoavan ajatuksiinsa ja Isak ei voinut olla miettimättä johtuivatko ongelmat Chrisin kotona masennuksesta. Oliko Chris paennut armeijaan masentunutta perheenjäsentä ja haki nyt tukea Isakilta kaikista maailman ihmisistä? Siksikö, että Even on bipolaarinen?

”Chris?” Isak kysyi hiljaa ja Chris ei sanonut mitään mutta nosti katseensa viestiäkseen kuuntelevansa.

 ”Jos haluat puhua, olen tässä.” Christoffer hymyili ja nyökkäsi. Isak silitti Chrisin päätä rentoutuen ja antaen torsonsa lysähtää sängylle. Chrisin painava pää juurrutti hänet rauhalliseen hetkeen, jossa he olivat saavuttaneet yhteisen sävelen. Hän ummisti silmänsä tuntiessaan olonsa yllättäen hyvin raskaaksi ja uupuneeksi.  
**05:48**  
Isak heräsi säpsähtäen hiljaisuuteen ja vilkaisi kelloa, joka tikitti kohti aamu kuutta. Hän ei nähnyt Chrisiä ja toivoi, ettei tuo ollut lähtenyt ajamaan kotiin humalassa. Isakin kurkkua kuivasi ja suussa oli kamala maku. Hänen niskaansa särki huono nukkuma-asento ja päätä jomotti niin paljon, että tuntui kuin joku hakkaisi sitä vasaralla sisältäpäin. Hän nousi venytellen ylös ja raahusti jääkaapille noukkien matkalla puhelimensa pöydältä.  
Ensimmäiseksi hän huomasi taustakuvansa, joka oli vaihdettu. Kuvassa Chris näytti rauhanmerkkiä sormillaan virnistäen ja Isak nukkui vieressä niska vääränä ja suu auki. Kuvan alareunassa luki kuvanmuokkauksella lisätty teksti:

_He rescues him right back_

* * *

  
**Maanantai 12:00**

”Näytät ihan zombilta. Nukutko ikinä?” Sana kysyi istuen Isakin viereiselle pulpetille.

”Toisinaan”, Isak vastasi haukotellen. Hän hieroi kipeitä niskojaan kämmenellään sulkien silmänsä hetkeksi.

”Kannattaisi ottaa tavaksi. Olen kuullut, että ihmisille on ominaista nukkua noin 6-10 tuntia vuorokaudesta”, Sana tokaisi kaivaen reppuaan.

”Kuulostaa etäisesti tutulta”, Isak vastasi naurahtaen.

 ”Mikä juttusi Penetrators-Chrisin kanssa oikein on?” Sana kysyi yllättäen saaden Isakin säpsähtämään. Helppous, joka oli Evenin kanssa puhutun pitkän puhelun jälkeen vallannut Isakin, oli nyt poissa Sanan lävistävän katseen alla.

”Kuinka niin?” Isak vastasi auottuaan hetken suutaan.

”Even on poissa ja yhtäkkiä olette parhaita kavereita? Fishy”, tyttö sanoi puristaen huulensa yhteen tiukaksi viivaksi niin, että posket painuivat kuopille.

”Eikä olla. Ollaan kavereita, okei? Siinä kaikki”, Isak vastasi, ”tai oikeastaan ei edes sitä. Tuttuja ehkä?” Isak ei suoranaisesti valehdellut mutta tunsi silti itsensä syylliseksi painostavan katseen edessä. Sana hymyili sieluttomasti ja laski sitten katseensa biologian kirjaan, josta alkoi etsiä sivua.

”Okei, mutta Even on parasta mitä sulle on tapahtunut ja kadut myöhemmin, jos möhlit sen.”  
Isak ei ehtinyt vastata ennen kuin opettaja saapui luokkaan aloittaen tunnin.  
  
_Miksi luulet, ett_ _ä meid_ _än v_ _älill_ _ä on jotain_

Isak kirjoitti vihkonsa reunaan ja liu’utti sen Sanan pulpetille. Sana luki tekstin ja kaivoi kynänsä kirjoittaen vihkoon jotain ja työnsi sen takaisin Isakille.

 _En luule, mutta yst_ _äv_ _än_ _äsi halusin vain varoittaa sinua.  
_ Isak hymyili.

 _Onko mut alennettu bestiksest_ ä _vain yst_ _äv_ _äksi??! Bitches be brutal af_

Sana pyöräytti silmiään vastaten Isakin hymyyn ennen kuin palasi kirjoittamaan muistiinpanojaan.  
”World is tough, deal with it Isabel.”

* * *

  
**Tiistai 18:56**  
”Mitä olet tehnyt tänään?” Evenin ääni kaikui kannettavan tietokoneen kaiuttimista.

”Lukenut kokeisiin. Huomenna on mantsa. Jos saan vitosen, olen hiton onnellinen”, hän vastasi. Evenin kuva pätkäisi hetkeksi ja kun se palasi taas reaaliaikaan, Evenin nauroi silmät viiruina.

”Pidä lippu korkealla?”  
”Tietysti”, Isak vastasi hymyillen pienesti, ”kuinka voit?”  
”Hyvin.  Tulen perjantaina. Lento on kahdelta siellä.”  
”Päivällä?”  
”Yöllä.”

”Arvaa muuten kuka on alkanut puhua mulle?” Isak sanoi tuntien jostain syystä tarpeelliseksi kertoa Evenille Chrisistä. Hänen vastassaan oli perhosia ja kädet hikosivat näppäimistöllä.

”Hmm, Ryan Renolds?” Even vastasi mietittyään hetken. Hänen kulmakarvansa olivat koholla ja kasvoilla vakava ilme.

”Nei”, Isak naurahti kummastuneena, ”miksi Ryan Renolds?”

”Katsoin juuri Deadpoolin ja käskit arvata”, Even sanoi kuin se olisi päivänselvä yhteys.

”No ei. Ryan Renolds ei ole ottanut yhteyttä.”

”Faen. No, toivossa on hyvä elää”, Even vastasi vilkaisten sivulleen, ja Isak kuuli taustalta Evenin huonekavereiden ääniä mutta ei saanut niistä selvää.

”Kuka sitten?”  
”Hmh?”

”Maa kutsuu Isakia”, Even naurahti, ”kuka on alkanut puhua sulle?”

”Aa, ei kukaan. En voi sanoa enää arvauksesi jälkeen, koska nostit yllätyskertoimen niin korkealle”, Isak vastasi totuudenmukaisesti tuntien olonsa tyhmäksi, että toi asian esille. Eihän Evenkään raportoinut hänelle kaikista uusista kontakteistaan. Vai raportoiko? Isak ei voinut tietää varmaksi. Ajatteliko hän taas asioita liikaa ja teki kärpäsestä härkäsen? Heidän parisuhteensa tuskin kaipaisi kahta yliajattelijaa.

”Babyy, spill”, Even vaati mutristaen huuliaan ja juoksutti kämmenensä hiustensa läpi.

”Chris.”

”Berg?” Even kysyi ja Isak pudisti päätään. ”Penetrators-Chris?” Even arvasi uudestaan kohottaen kulmiaan, ja Isak nyökkäsi.

”Miksi?”

Isak kohautti olkiaan naurahtaen vaivaantuneesti. ”Beats me.”

”Eikö se ole armeijassa?”

”Joo. Oikeastaan, Even? Puhuisin mieluummin susta kuin Chrisistä. Oletko saanut ystäviä?”

”Huonekaverini on huippuja!” Even sanoi ja käänsi sitten päänsä sivuun ”Dean, Joey!”  
Kamera heilui, kun Even ilmeisesti teki tilaa sohvalla huonekavereilleen, jotka pian ilmestyivätkin kamerakuvaan.

”So this is the one we’ve heard so much about!” tummempi pojista sanoi nauraen ja vilkutti kameralle.

”Its so sickening how inlove he is. Even honestly never shuts up about you. We basically know everything there is to know about. Just a friendly warning”, toinen sanoi katsoen heidän välissään kikattavaa Eveniä merkitsevästi ennen kuin katosi kamerakuvasta. Isak kuuli toisen vielä puhuvan mutta ei taaskaan saanut selvää. Even sen sijaan nauroi katketakseen. Toinenkin poika katosi kamerakuvasta, ja Isak katsoi silmät sirrissä Eveniä.

”Chill, he vain vitsailevat.”

”Miksi tuota on niin vaikea uskoa?”

”Ehkä jutuissa on vähän perää. On vaan niin kauhea ikävä, että räjähdän. Olen sitä paitsi päättänyt, että otan sut ensin eteisessä ja sitten ruokapöydällä, koska sitä ei olla korkattu”, Even sanoi virne kasvoillaan.

”Et voi puhua noin, kun he ovat läsnä”, Isak nauroi tuntien kouraisun vatsanpohjassaan.

”Ei ne ymmärrä norjaa. Ne on niin Jenkkejä, kun voi suinkin olla. Nyt pitää mennä. Kisses!” Even sanoi lähettäen lentosuukon, jonka Isak esitti ottavansa kiinni.  
”Love you.”  
”You too!”  
  
Isak löi kannettavansa läpän kiinni hymy kasvoillaan ja näki Chrisin nyt oikeassa valossa. Even oli sivuuttanut hänet epäoleellisena ja sitä Chris olikin. Epäoleellinen, eikä Isakin tarvinnut potea huonoa omaatuntoa, sillä heidän välillään ei ollut yhtään mitään eikä tulisi olemaan.

 

> **Kattehookern og venner** **…:**
> 
> **Magnus:** Ai nyt perjantaina?  
>    
>  Parteyy
> 
> **Isak:** Nope. En päästä sitä mihinkään.
> 
> **Magnus:** ?
> 
> **Jonas:** Ne varmaan haluaa viettää vähän kahdenkeskeistä aikaa
> 
> **Mahdi:** Ei Magnus ymmärrä
> 
> **Magnus:**  AAA. Gotcha  
> 
> 
> **Isak:  
> **  
>  **Mahdi:**  
> 
> 
> **Magnus:** Olen ikuinen neitsyt?
> 
> **Mahdi:** To us, bro  <3
> 
> **Jonas:** Tehdäänkö jotain lauantaina?
> 
> **Isak:** viestitellään sitten? Aikaerorasitus voi olla aika hurja.
> 
> **Jonas:** ok

  
*Kanye Westin biisi


	8. Mikä sua vaivaa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isakin puhelin tärisi hänen taskussaan taukoamatta. Even soitteli ja lähetti viestejä. Magnus, Mahdi ja Jonaskin pommittivat häntä viesteillä.  
> Yhtäkkiä Isakista tuntui, että ilma kuristui hänen kurkkuunsa. Jalat tuntuivat heikoilta ja koko hänen kehonsa tärisi. Kaikki tuntui kaatuvan päälle eikä hän nähnyt valoa pimeydessä. Tärisevä kännykkä tuntui olevan hirviö suoraan hänen lapsuuden painajaisestaan, joka imi kaiken ilon hänen sisältään. Ainoa ajatus mistä hän sai kiinni, oli se, ettei hän saanut henkeä.
> 
> ”Isak?” ääni oli kaukainen kaiku kuin se olisi tullut toisesta ulottuvuudesta. Ehkä sellaisesta jossa Isak ei juossut pois ja unohtanut, kuinka hengittää.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heippa. Tää on pisin kappale tähän mennessä. Kappaleen sisällön takia hahmot voi vaikuttaa ooc:ltä. Toivottavasti ei liikaa kuitenkaan. Myönnän ehkä, että samaistun kympillä Isakiin tässä luvussa. Siihen fiilikseen, kun sun pitää olla se selväjärkinen yksilö ja oot niin vitun done. Jotta en spoilaa liikaa, laitan loppuun vielä pari sanaa!  
> Kappale sisältää mietoa seksuaalista sisältöä ja alkoholin/pilven käyttöä.  
> Anteeksi mahdollisista virheistä.

**La-su**

  
**Lauantai 02.50**  
Isak säpsähti hereille oven kolistessa ja haistoi palaneen käryn.

”Fy faen”, poika ähkäisi pinkaisten ylös sängyltä.

Hän avasi uunin oven ja keittiöön pöllähti sankka savu, joka herätti palohälyttimet. Hän löyhytteli mustaa savua naamaltaan samalla, kun sulki uunin ja hylkäsi palaneet ruuat hellalle. Sen jälkeen hän juoksi avaamaan keittiön ikkunaa ja kompastui jalkoihinsa kiirehtiessään hakemaan ruokapöydän äärestä tuolia, jotta saisi revittyä hälyttimen irti keittiön katosta. Palatessaan keittiöön hän törmäsi Eveniin, joka piteli toisella kädellä korvaansa ja toisella nenäänsä mutta hymyili siitä huolimatta. Isak loi toiselle hätäisen hymyn ennen kuin juoksi tuoli kainalossaan takaisin keittiöön. Hiljaisuus tuntui taivaalliselta, kun Isak vetäisi patterit palohälyttimestä. Hän kuuli Evenin avaavan parvekkeen oven ennen kuin ilmestyi keittiöön.

”Odotin ehkä kukkia tai jotain julistetta, mutta sä se aina yllätät mut”, Even nauroi kietoen käsivartensa Isakin vyötärön ympärille, sillä poika seisoi yhä tuolilla pöllämystyneenä keskellä keittiötä palohälytin toisessa kädessään ja sen paristot toisessa.

Isak kipusi Evenin syliin rutistaen toista lujaa ja painaen päänsä tuon olalle hengittäen syvään tuttua tuoksua. Kaikki jännitys ja odotus koko viikolta purkautui helpottuneeksi itkuksi ja Even rutisti Isakia lujempaa. palohälytin pattereineen kolahti lattialle ja Isak yskäisi pistävästä savusta

”Hei”, hän kuiskasi nostaen päänsä Evenin olkapäältä katsoakseen toisen kasvoja. Evenin hymy levisi korviin ja tuo katsoi Isakin kumpaakin silmää vuorotellen.

 ”Hei”, Even vastasi päästäen Isakin sylistään lattialle ja uudesti vapautuneilla käsillään pyyhki kyyneleet kalpeilta poskilta. Isak nojasi kosketukseen ja sulki silmänsä hetkeksi.

 ”Joten ensin eteinen ja sitten pöytä?”

Even nauroi painaen kuuman suudelman Isakin huulille ja tilanne kiihtyi nollasta sataan sekunneissa. Savu kirveli nenään mutta kumpikaan ei antanut sen häiritä itseään.

”Onko meillä enää kortsuja?” Even kysyi suudelmien välistä, kun Isak repi häntä kohti sänkyä.

”Ihan sama”, Isak mumisi Evenin kaulaan.

”Serr?” Even kysyi pysähtyen kannoillaan, ja Isak nosti ärtyneen katseensa tuon kasvoihin. Evenin posket punoittivat ja siniset silmät kiiluivat. Punaiset huulet olivat hymyssä ja kulmakarvat koholla.

 ”Ole hiljaa ja ota mut kuin mies”, Isak sanoi kiskoen Evenin päälleen sänkyyn.

”Ay ay captain!  
Evenin kosketus tuntui polttavalta. Even haisi hieltä jonka läpi puski vahva ominaistuoksu, jota Isak oli kaivannut. Hän ei saanut tarpeeksi suudelmista eikä heidän puuhailunsa oikein ottanut edetäkseen. Ikäväkseen Isak tunsi Evenin hytkyvän päällään ja avasi silmänsä huomatakseen toisen nauravan.

”Mitä?” hän kysyi kärsimättömästi ja Even kurotti jotain hänen päänsä ylitse. Even nousi istumaan Isakin päällä ja näytti tyynyä, jolle oli puettu tyynyliinaksi Evenin likainen paita.

”Onko tällä tyynyllä paitani?” Even kysyi huulet supussa ja silmät hymyillen.  
Isak veti syvään henkeä ja puhalsi keuhkonsa tyhjäksi ennen kuin vastasi:

”Joo. Even, tapaa Even 2.0.” Even kohotti kulmiaan ja katsoi tyynyä.

”Olen ollut poissa vasta kuukauden ja olet korvannut minut jo tyynyllä?”  
Isak oli liian kärsimätön käydäkseen keskustelua Evenin kanssa. Hänellä oli mielessään jotain täysin muuta kuin jutteleminen. Hän punnitsi päässään vaihtoehtoja joilla saisi nopeimmin keskustelun päätökseen. Evenin tuntien sellaista vaihtoehtoa ei tosin ollut välttämättä olemassakaan.

”Se on ainakin hiljaisempi sängyssä.”  
Evenin suu aukesi äänettömään huutoon ja hän katsoi vuoroin Isakia ja kädessään olevaa tyynyä.

 ”Olenkin aina halunnut kokeilla kolmenkimppaa”, hän sanoi lopulta kohauttaen olkiaan ja tunki tyynyn nauravan poikaystävänsä naamaan.

”Skarppaa nyt”, Isak mumisi tyynyyn etsien summanmutikassa Evenin käden, jonka vei sitten etumukselleen.  
”Olenko joskus kertonut sulle, että rakastan sua?” Even kysyi raottaen tyynyä vapaalla kädellään samalla kun avasi toisella Isakin housujen nappia.

”Actions speak louder than words”, Isak kuiskasi nousten kyynärpäidensä varaan istumaan, jotta ylsi painamaan Evenin huulille nälkäisen suudelman. Chris vilahti hänen mielessään, joka nosti hänen niskavillansa pystyyn. _Ei nyt. Ei._ Kaikki ajatukset Chrisistä kuitenkin katosivat yhtä nopeasti kuin olivat tulleetkin, kun Even kietoi lämpimän kämmenensä hänen miehuutensa ympärille.

”Onko ollut ikävä?” Even kysyi suukotellen Isakin leukaa. Isak nyökkäsi kostuttaen alahuultaan ja sulkien silmänsä. Hän tipahti takaisin tyynylleen vetäen Evenin mukanaan.

”En puhunut sulle”, Even virnisti Isakin huulia vasten ja Isak nauroi suudelmaan.

”Ole jo hiljaa.”  
  
**10:49** **  
**

 

> **PChristoffer:** _Menoa t_ _ä_ _n_ _ää_ _n?_  
>  _  
> _

Isak katsoi viestiä hetken ja laittoi puhelimensa takaisin yöpöydälle kääntyen takaisin Evenin puoleen. Kämppä haisi vieläkin savulta, ja Isak mietti kauankohan heidän täytyisi tuulettaa, jotta se haihtuisi kokonaan. Hän katsoi Evenin rauhallisia kasvoja, suljettuja silmiä ja sekaista tukkaa hymyillen. Nyt kun Even oli takaisin, aika ilman häntä tuntui yhtäkkiä kestäneen ikuisuuden. Hän silitti punertavaa poskea ja nenää varovasti.  
Even raotti silmiään ja kietoi käsivartensa Isakin ympärille vetäen tuon kiinni itseensä.

”Paljonko kello?” Even kysyi käheällä äänellä.

”Kohta yksitoista”, Isak mumisi Evenin rintaan.

”Serr? Miksi ollaan hereillä?” Even naurahti yskäisten nyrkkiinsä, ”ei ainakaan nousta ylös. Ikinä. Tuhansien vuosien päästä ihmiskunnan tuhon jälkeen avaruusolennot laskeutuvat Osloon ja löytävät meidät näin. Vähän niin kuin ne fossiilit, joissa on kaksi eläintä kietoutuneena yhteen.”

”Eikö alienit laskeudu aina Jenkkeihin?” Isak kysyi suukottaen Evenin nänniä.

”Ei ne aina. Siinä yhdessä leffassa ne ainakin laskeutuivat Etelä-Afrikkaan. Muistaakseni Johannesburgiin.”

”En ole nähnyt”, Isak sanoi haukotellen.

”Siinä on aika traaginen loppu”, Even höpötteli rohisevalla äänellä. Isak katsoi Evenin ummistettuja silmiä eikä ollut täysin varma oliko Even edes hereillä.

”Kundit kyseli tehtäisiinkö jotain?” Isak kysyi vaihtaen puheenaihetta.

”Elias puhui jotain jostain bileistä mihin Sana on menossa. Jos Sana menee, Yousef menee ja jos Yousef menee, jengi menee.”

”Nähdään ensi kertaa viikkoihin ja haluat mennä Ingridin bileisiin?” nuorempi naurahti nousten istumaan ja Even kääntyi selälleen. ”Kuka olikaan Ingrid?”  
Isak avasi kännykkänsä lukituksen samaan aikaan, kun viestiääni pärähti 

 

> **Kattehookern og venner...:**
> 
> **Magnus:** Ingridille tänään?
> 
> **Mahdi:  
> **  
>  **Jonas:** Isak on mulle velkaa! Velat, bro. Osta Mahdille kaljaa
> 
> **Isak:**  
>     
>  jotkut meistä maksaa vuokraa
> 
> **Magnus:** Chill! Mahdi, I got you  
>  aloittelut @Isak?
> 
> **Mahdi:**  
>     
>  Jonas: ^

**21:46**  
Vaikka Isakia ärsytti, ettei saanut viettää aikaa kahdestaan Evenin kanssa koko päivää, hän toisaalta piti Evenistä ystäviensä kanssa. He tulivat toimeen toistensa kanssa paremmin kuin hyvin ja Evenin suu oli jatkuvassa hymyssä. Isak ja Even jakoivat katseita toisilleen muilta salassa ja painivat jaloillaan pöydän alla. Isak oli huojentunut vakuututtuaan viimein Evenin mielentilan olevan hyvä ja kaiken kuulemansa perusteella Even viihtyi Kaliforniassa hyvin. Kaiken kaikkiaan hän tunsi olonsa onnelliseksi, vaikka keskustelu päätyikin muutaman oluen jälkeen Evenin vahingossa lähettämään kuvaan. Kuten tavallista Even ei nolostunut lainkaan tai sitten oli ammattimaisen hyvä peittämään nolostustaan.  
**23:40**  
He olivat polttaneet Evenin ja Isakin asunnolla Mahdin varaston loppuun, joten Jonas, Magnus ja Mahdi sinkosivat Ingridille päästyään välittömästi keittiöön metsästämään ruokaa muistellen lämmöllä Sanan Id al-Fitr-juhlien ruokatarjoilua.

”Ne lihapullat tulevat vieläkin uniini”, Magnus huusi musiikin yli ravistellen Jonasta hartioista.

”Chill, Mags. Ne on vain lihapullia”, Jonas vastasi nauraen ja sen enempää Isak ei kuullut enää, sillä he olivat kadonneet jo ihmismassaan. Isak tunsi suukon otsallaan ja kääntyessään katsomaan hän huomasi Evenin lähteneen kävelemään kaveriporukkansa luokse kädet ammollaan ja suu hymyssä. Isak toljotti hetken tyhmänä, kun he kaikki, Mikael mukaan lukien, halasivat Eveniä ja puhuivat tuolle jotain. Hänen huulensa puristuivat yhteen tiukaksi viivaksi, kun Mikael kuiskasi jotain Evenin korvaan. He olivat puhuneet asian läpi ja Isak tiesi asioiden laidan mutta tunsi itsensä auttamatta aina hieman mustasukkaiseksi, kun Even ja Mikael olivat lähekkäin.

”Isak!” Eva kirkaisi kapsahtaen ystävänsä kaulaan. Isak horjahti ja sai vaivoin pidettyä itsensä pystyssä halatessaan Evaa takaisin.

 ”Missä toinen puoliskosi?” Eva kysyi irtauduttuaan ja lähti sitten päättäväisesti sen enempiä sanomatta Isakin osoittamaan suuntaan. Epäilemättä jakamaan humalaista rakkauttaan Evenille ja tuon ystäville.  
Isak tarvitsi ehdottomasti lisää juotavaa. Siitä hän oli ihan varma. Matkalla keittiöön hän ohitti Nooran ja Williamin vaihtamassa kuumia suudelmia, joten ei ollut liian yllättynyt törmätessään Chrisiin keittiössä. Ei savua ilman tulta.  
Asia josta Isak kuitenkin _oli_ yllättynyt, oli se, ettei Chrisillä ollut tyttöä kainalossaan. Sen sijaan tuo nojasi yhteen tasoista viskilasi kädessään. Päällään hänellä oli punainen kauluspaita, jonka hihat oli kääritty kyynärpäihin ja mustat revityt farkut. Isak keskeytti oman tuijotuksensa miettien mistä lähtien oli ollut kiinnostunut Christofferin asuvalinnoista.

”Mihin jätit Evenin?” Chris kysyi selvästi kiinnostuneena ja se jostain syystä ärsytti Isakia. Eikö kellään ollut hänelle muuta asiaa. Oliko hän Evenin assistentti?

”En _j_ _ätt_ _änyt_ sitä mihinkään”, hän vastasi marssien kylmästi toisen ohi jääkaapille.  
Chrisin kulmat rypistyivät ja tuo naurahti selvästi hämmentyneen oloisena.

”Ajattelin vain, että olisitte yhdessä nyt kun se on tullut käymään.”

”Niin ollaankin. Ollaan yhdessä täällä”, Isak puhui jääkaappiin. Viiniä ja skumppaa ainakin riitti. Oluita oli muutamaa erilaista ja Isak valitsi mieleisensä niistä ennen kuin sulki jääkaapin oven.

”En mä ainakaan päästäisi silmiä irti susta jos olisin Even”, Chris sanoi arkisesti kohauttaen olkiaan. Isak joutui seisahtumaan hetkeksi yrittäessään sisäistää sanojen viestin. Oliko tuo flirttailua vai Evenin parjaamista. Tai ehkä molempia?

”En aio ottaa vastaan parisuhdeneuvoja sinulta, fokkboy.”  
”Ei se ollut mikään neuvo”, toinen vastasi tuhahtaen.  
”No en kysynyt mielipidettäsikään”, Isak sanoi antaen ärtymyksensä näkyä.

”Onko menkat?” Chris kysyi kiusoittelevasti ja Isak näki punaista, muutakin kuin Chrisin paidan.  
”Hva?”

”En tajua sua. Yhtenä hetkenä olet mukava ja toisena välttelevä. Ei ole mun vika, jos olet alkanut epäillä sun ja Evenin suhdetta, koska olet kiinnostunut musta”, Chris sanoi tyhjentäen lasinsa irvistäen jälkimaulle.  
Isak valmistautui henkisesti pitämään pitkänkin saarnan toisen egosta ja luuloista mutta ei kerennyt ajatuksissaan kuin puheensa puoleen väliin, kun Chris jo nosti kätensä ilmaan antautumisen merkiksi nauraen ilmeisesti hänen ilmeelleen.

”Se oli vitsi. Skarppaa nyt, Valtersen.”

Isak veti keuhkonsa täyteen ilmaa ja puhalsi ne sitten tyhjäksi. Hän naurahti tyhjästi Chrisin vitsille ennen kuin poistui keittiöstä juoden oluensa yhdellä pitkällä kulauksella.  
Siinä vaiheessa iltaa Isak ei osannut käsitellä keskustelusta syntynyttä omantunnontuskaa ja ärtymystä Eveniä ja itseään kohtaan rakentavasti. Sen sijaan hän kasvatti ärtymystään pikkuhiljaa räjähtämispisteeseen.  
Isakin pahatuulisuus vain kasvoi illan mittaan, kun hän heräsi hetki hetkeltä enemmän siihen todellisuuteen, että Even lentäisi pois maanantaina. Hän halusi tukea Eveniä kaikessa mitä tuo ikinä tahtoikaan elämässään tehdä, mutta humalainen Isak oli hyvin tietoinen omista tunteistaan ja yksi näistä tunteista oli laiminlyödyksi tulemisen tunne.  
**Sunnuntai 01:37**  
”Even, et voi tehdä tällaisia asioita multa salaa!” Isak ärjyi harppoen kohti raitiovaunupysäkkiä hyvin humalainen Even kannoillaan.

”En ymmärrä, että mistä suutuit? Meillähän oli kivaa?” Even kysyi harppoen Isakin kiinni ja laski kämmenensä tuon olkapäälle. Isak läpsäisi käden pois.

”Et ymmärrä?! Miten voit olla noin saatanan—” Isakin lause keskeytyi huutoon, johon hän kokosi kaikki ikävät sanomisensa oikeasti sanomatta mitään.  Isak huokaisi peittäen kasvonsa käsiinsä hetkeksi ennen kuin katsoi taas Eveniin.

”Eihän kukaan nyt vaan voi lähteä Yhdysvaltoihin sanomatta mitään? Mitä ihmettä oikein ajattelit? Olen ihan helvetin kyllästynyt siihen, ettet kerro mulle mitään! Mikset voi vain olla normaali?” Isakin äänentaso laski kohti loppua mutta sanojen intensiivisyys kasvoi kääntäen verrannollisesti.

”Ethän sä ymmärrä, kun susta impulsiivista on jättää hampaat pesemättä ennen nukkumaanmenoa”, Even vastasi vino hymy kasvoillaan.

”Juuri tämä! Even—ARGH!” Isak ärjäisi potkaisten pysäkin vierellä olevaa roskista. Jalan liike-energia purkautui kahden kappaleen törmäykseen, jossa Isakin varpaat rutisivat kivuliaasti kengässä.

”Mikset ota mitään tosissasi? Silloin kun sulla on huono olla, koko maailman täytyy pysähtyä, jotta voin toljottaa, kun nukut ja esität, ettei mua ole olemassakaan! Mutta sitten, kun yritän kerrankin kertoa, kuinka saatanan pahalta musta tuntuu, pilailet kustannuksellani – en jaksa tätä.” Isak vajosi kyykyyn ja painoi päänsä polviinsa, jotta Even ei näkisi, kuinka hänen poskilleen valui turhautumisen kyyneleitä. Kahdelta yöllä tuhdissa humalassa ei ollut paras ajankohta tälle keskustelulle mutta nyt oli jo liian myöhäistä valita. Pyörä oli jo liikkeellä ja painovoima pakottaisi sen mäkeä alas.  

”Olet oikeassa”, Even sanoi kyykistyen Isakin eteen ja nosti asfaltilta lippalakin, joka oli pudonnut toisen päästä. ”En voi sille mitään millainen olen masentuneena, mutta –”

”Et voi syyttää kaikesta bipolaarisuuttasi! Even, faen! Sä olet niin paljon enemmän kuin sairautesi, etkä voi vaan huitaista kaikkia vikojasi sen piikkiin—”

”Kuuntele loppuun, Isak”, Even keskeytti korottaen ääntään ja nosti kämmenensä toisen poskille hakien katsekontaktia.

”En voi vaikuttaa siihen millainen olen masentuneena. Olen pahoillani, että tunnet olevasi vastuussa musta, okei? Mutta olen myös impulsiivinen ja sitä on hankala hallita. En halua satuttaa, mutta en vain aina ajattele loppuun saakka. Sulla on kaikki oikeus olla mulle vihainen nyt mutta toivon, että voit antaa anteeksi”, Even sanoi rauhallisella äänellä pyyhkäisten Isakin poskelta kyyneleen, ”koska olen pahoillani. En tiennyt miltä susta tuntuu.”

 Isakia raivostutti, kuinka hän jälleen kerran tunsi olevansa väärässä. Hänen järkensä sanoi Evenin tarkoittavan pelkkää hyvää ja toisen olevan aidosti pahoillaan mutta hänen tunteensa olivat eri mieltä. Ne kokivat, että niiltä oli vedetty maa jalkojen alta. Isakista tuntui kuin hänellä ei olisi ollut oikeutta vihaansa tai suruunsa.

 ”Saan huutaa, jos siltä tuntuu hitto vie!” Isak vastasi ponkaisten pystyyn niin nopeasti, että se oksetti. Hänellä oli täysi oikeus tunteisiinsa ja juuri nyt hän tunsi olevansa vihainen ja surullinen. Hän oli käyttänyt kaiken voimansa ja rohkeutensa uskaltaakseen tuoda surunsa esille, eikä aikonut taas vain sulkea sitä sisäänsä käsittelemättä. Täytyihän Eveninkin käsitellä huonoa oloaan.

”Tietysti saat”, Even sanoi nousten itsekin ylös vetäen Isakin syleilyynsä.

”Tiedän, että se on lapsellista, mutta en halua, että lähdet”, Isak mumisi Evenin kaulaa vasten pyyhkien kyyneleet Evenin paidan kaulukseen.

”Ei se ole pitkä aika”, Even kuiskasi painaen huulensa Isakin ohimolle ja nuuhkaisi sitten tuon tukkaa.

”On se, jos ei nuku”, Isak ärähti rimpuillen itsensä irti toisen otteesta.

”Mikset koskaan anna mun olla vihainen? Mikset koskaan suutu takaisin? Täytyykö sun olla noin saatanan täydellinen?” Isak mesosi tönäisten Eveniä rintaan niin, että tuo horjahti muutaman askeleen taaksepäin. He tuijottivat hetken toisiaan kumpikin yhtä kirjavin tuntein. Isakin sydän hakkasi kivuliaasti rinnassa ja osa hänestä halusi lohduttaa Eveniä. Suukottaa surun pois kasvoilta. _Ei_ , Isak ei suukottaisi surua pois. Hän oli surullinen ja vihainen, eikä todellakaan aikonut lohduttaa Eveniä.

”Ei mun ole pakko lähteä, jos haluat, että jään”, Even vastasi ilmeisesti kasattuaan itsensä. Isakin otsa rypistyi ja kämmenet puristuivat nyrkkiin. Sillä hetkellä hän olisi myynyt sielunsa paholaiselle, jotta Even osaisi tapella kuin normaalit ihmiset. Hän halusi, että Even olisi huutanut takaisin tai ollut edes vähemmän pahoillaan. Huutamisen jälkeen he voisivat vain tyytyväisinä unohtaa riidan ja harrastaa sovintoseksiä. Sen sijaan Even vain hajosi palasiksi hänen edessään selvästi tietämättömänä, kuinka käsitellä Isakia juuri nyt. Isak ei todellakaan halunnut Evenin jäävän paitsi elämänsä tilaisuudesta hänen takiaan.

Oliko Even nyt enemmän vai vähemmän dramaattinen kuin Isak?

”Tietysti on! Et voi olla tuollainen luovuttaja, että heti kun asiat menevät vaikeaksi lopetat. Ei meidänkään parisuhde tule koskaan toimimaan, jos et kykene taistelemaan edes unelmiesi puolesta. En jaksa tapella yksin”, Isak mesosi jälleen vihaisesti ja tunsi maailmansa pyörivän. Oliko hänen edessään yksi Even vai kolme?

”Kasvata pallit”, hän sylkäisi suustaan ennen kuin alkoi harppoa tiehensä jättäen Evenin mykistyneenä taakseen tyhjälle raitiovaunupysäkille kaatuneen roskiksen kanssa. Ilmeestä päätellen Even ei tiennyt olisiko hänen pitänyt itkeä vai nauraa. Oliko Isak vihainen hänelle vai ei?

”Isak?” Even huhuili hänen peräänsä ja Isakin kävely muuttui juoksuksi.

Isakin puhelin tärisi hänen taskussaan taukoamatta. Even soitteli ja lähetti viestejä. Magnus, Mahdi ja Jonaskin pommittivat häntä viesteillä.  
Yhtäkkiä Isakista tuntui, että ilma kuristui hänen kurkkuunsa. Jalat tuntuivat heikoilta ja koko hänen kehonsa tärisi. Kaikki tuntui kaatuvan päälle eikä hän nähnyt valoa pimeydessä. Tärisevä kännykkä tuntui olevan hirviö suoraan hänen lapsuuden painajaisestaan, joka imi kaiken ilon hänen sisältään. Ainoa ajatus mistä hän sai kiinni, oli se, ettei hän saanut henkeä.

”Isak?” ääni oli kaukainen kaiku kuin se olisi tullut toisesta ulottuvuudesta. Ehkä sellaisesta jossa Isak ei juossut pois ja unohtanut, kuinka hengittää.

Lämpimät kädet kietoutuivat hänen ympärilleen ja ensin ne tuntuivat kuristavilta. Hän yritti rimpuilla henkensä kaupalla mutta ote ei hellittänyt ja se sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä todelliseksi. Voima, jota hän ei kyennyt hallitsemaan mutta, joka vuoro vaikutti hänen kanssaan. Kosketus, joka oli läsnä tässä ulottuvuudessa eikä kaukana kuten ääni. Se sai Isakin tuntemaan itsensä hieman todellisemmaksi ja kehon vapina vaimeni.

”Hengitä,”, ääni käski, ”sisään ja ulos.”

”Sisään ja ulos”, se toisti kaikuna.

Ensimmäisen hengenvetonsa hän käytti siihen, että palasi maan tasolle ja avasi silmänsä. Uloshengityksen aikana hän juurtui hetkeen ja nojasi lämpimään kosketukseen kuin se olisi hänen ainoa linkkinsä tähän maailmaan. Sisäänhengityksellä hän haistoi tuttua tuoksua ja ulos hengittäessään antoi kyynelten virrata. Hän toivoi, etteivät vahvat kädet irtoaisi vielä hetkeen, sillä hänen jalkansa tuntuivat spagetilta. Mitä helvettiä juuri oli tapahtunut? Vasta kun Isak saavutti jonkinlaisen ajantajun, hän säikähti, kuinka loputtomalta kaikki oli hetki sitten tuntunut. Aivan kuin hän olisi ollut hengittämättä vuoden valitessaan elämän ja kuoleman väliltä.  
Isak oli joskus katsonut dokumenttia, jossa kuolemaa lähellä käyneet ihmiset kertoivat ajan hidastuneen. Aivot kävivät hetken ylikierroksilla yrittäen selvitä hengenvaarasta ja se loi illuusion ajan hidastumisesta.

”Oletko kunnossa?” ääni kysyi nyt hänen korvansa juuresta ja hän tunnisti sen Christofferille kuuluvaksi. Isak nyökkäsi ensin mutta pudisti sitten päätään.  
Chris hellitti otettaan, ja Isak kovensi omaansa. ”Ei enempää pilveä minulle”, hän naurahti sieluttomasti Christofferin rintakehään. Isak tunsi toisenkin naurahtavan. Hänen käsiään kylmäsi ja syke löi maksimissa vielä muutaman toiston ennen kuin aivot ymmärsivät, ettei hengenvaaraa ollut.  
  
”Tiesitkö, että jossain toisessa ulottuvuudessa on Isak, joka nukkuu kotonaan Evenin kanssa?”  
  
”Miksi ei tässä ulottuvuudessa?” Isak kuuli Chrisin kuiskaavan.  
 Kuuma hengitys kutitti hänen korvaansa saaden tasaantumaan päin olevan sykkeen taas ponnahtamaan maksimiinsa.  
”Koska olen liian humalassa, pilvessä ja pahantuulinen”, Isak vastasi hellittäen otteensa, kun tunsi taas pystyvänsä seisomaan omilla jaloillaan. Chrisinkin kädet tipahtivat hänen ympäriltään mutta heidän välillään ei ollut etäisyyttä nimeksikään. Isak nosti katseensa toisen ruskeisiin silmiin säpsähtäen hieman nenien päiden hipaistessa toisiaan.

”Suuellaanko me jossain toisessa ulottuvuudessa?” Chris kysyi tiputtaen katseensa Isakin kapeisiin huuliin ja takaisin väsyneisiin silmiin. Isak muisti jakson H _ow I Met Your Motherista,_ jossa Victoria ja Ted ovat tiskaamassa tiskejä Victorian leivoskaupassa ja Victoria sanoo suudelmaan johtavan hetken olevan itse suudelmaa parempi. Hän saattoi ehkä ymmärtää Victorian sanat hengittäessään kuumaa ilmaa toisen suusta.

”Kaikki mitä voi tapahtua tapahtuu jossain”, Isak kuiskasi hengettömästi katsoen, kuinka Chris lipaisi suupieltään. Kylmä väre juoksi hänen selkäpiissään aina kun Chrisin hengitys kutitti hänen huuliaan tai heidän nenänsä varastivat kosketuksen. Hetki oli niin intiimi, että Isak tunsi jännitteen jopa vahvan päihtymyksensä lävitse.

”Mitä tässä ulottuvuudessa tapahtuu?” Chris kysyi puraisten alahuultaan.

”Varastan hetken ajatukselle ja menen seuraavalla raitiovaunulla kotiin pyytämään anteeksi Eveniltä. Sinä taas muistat olevasi hetero ja palaat bileisiin etkä aja sieltä humalassa kotiin”, Isak vastasi naurahtaen ja heilautti kahta etusormeaan Chrisin edessä leikkien jediä.

”Muistan olevani hetero, palaan bileisiin enkä aja sieltä humalassa kotiin”, Chris toisti kuuliaisesti.  
”Tähtien sota, nice touch”, hän sanoi vielä vinkaten silmää ennen kuin poistui vieden kaiken ilman mukanaan.  
**03:15  
** Isak sai lyhyen taistelun jälkeen asuntonsa oven auki. Hän ei ehtinyt sisään ennen kuin huomasi Evenin, joka seisoi muutaman askeleen päässä. He tuijottivat toisiaan sanomatta mitään. Isak yritti muotoilla anteeksipyyntöään mutta ei tiennyt oliko se tarpeen. Even näytti olevan montaa asiaa mutta vihainen tai loukkaantunut ei ollut yksi niistä. Kaikki mitä hän sai minuutin aivotyön jälkeen aikaiseksi, oli laiska hymy, johon Even vastasi välittömästi.

”Anteeksi”, Isak kuiskasi.

Evenin hymy leveni entisestään: ”En ole vihainen.”

”Et?” Isak kysyi vielä varmuuden vuoksi.

”En”, Even vastasi pudistaen päätään. ”Olet oikeastaan aika seksikäs, kun olet vihainen, jos ei oteta huomioon sitä itkemistä.”  
Isak nauroi tukahdutetusti yhteen puristettujen huulten välistä.

”En tiedä onko se kummallista, mutta se aiheutti minulle yhden elämäni kummallisimmista erektioista.”

”Serr?” Isak nauroi yrittäen pitää itsensä kasassa onnistuen siinä juuri ja juuri.

”Joo”, Even vastasi kohottaen kulmiaan, ”kummallisin oli ala-asteella, kun kuvaamataidon tunnilla—”

”Ole hiljaa ja suutele mua”, Isak käski käytännössä rynnäten Evenin syliin, ennen kuin toinen ehtisi pilata tunnelman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musta on kauheeta aina kirjottaa ahdistuksesta tms, koska se on kokemuksena kuitenkin kaikille niin erilainen, että sitä on hankalaa kirjottaa samastuttavasti. En koe onnistuneeni järin hyvin ahdistuneen tunnelman luomisessa, mutta forgive me. 
> 
> Tappelu on saanut inspiraatiota elävästä elämästä ja siitä kuinka rasittavaa on tapella sellasen ihmisen kanssa, joka on maassa/masentunut. Kaikinpuolin turhauttavaa, kun täytyy olla varovainen omien tunteidensa purkamisessa/ilmasemisessa toisen ihmisen hyvinvoinnin kustannuksella. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan oo täydellinen(?). Älkää vihatko, vaikka Isak on pikkubitch tässä kappaleessa. Hahhah XD
> 
> Kiitos, kun luit ja palaute on aina tervetullutta! xx


	9. Minuutti minuutilta, muistatko?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”En voi olla läsnä, Isak. En pysty siihen”, Chris mumisi ennen kuin Isak ehti kysyä mitään. Vanhempi pyyhkäisi karkaamaisillaan olevan kyyneleen silmänurkastaan hupparinsa hihaan.  
> ”Minuutti kerrallaan, muistatko”, Isak vastasi kuin se olisi maailman yksinkertaisin asia.  
> ”En jaksa odottaa enää yhtäkään vitun minuuttia. Milloin voin alkaa ajatella tulevaisuutta? Miten voit elää minuutti kerrallaan, kun tiedät, että se kuusikymmentä sekuntia voi olla viimeiset. Tai sitten seuraavat kuusikymmentä sekuntia. Tämä on kidutusta”, Christoffer puhui koko keho jännittyneenä ja silmät suljettuina. Toinen näytti niin pieneltä löysässä oloasussaan.  
> Isak ei osannut vastata kysymykseen jota mietti itsekin Evenin voidessa huonosti. Sen sijaan hän kietoi käsivartensa vanhemman ympärille ja painoi päänsä tuon olkapäälle.  
> ”Jokainen minuutti on vain ajastin kohti väistämätöntä”, Chris mumisi ja Isak naurahti tahtomattaan:  
> ”Kuulostat ihan Eveniltä.”

**Keskiviikko 17:30  
** ”Tää on niin epäreilua”, Eskild huokaisi dramaattisesti selatessaan puhelintaan sohvalla. Isak kohotti kulmakarvojaan avaten suunsa mutta hetken pohdinnan jälkeen päätti jättää asian omaan arvoonsa. Hän pureskeli kuivaa ihoa alahuulestaan tuijottaen Nooran puhelimen takakuorta.

”Mikä niin?” Noora kysyi poissaolevan kuuloisena katse tiiviisti puhelimensa näytössä. Tyttö retkotti sohvalla jalat Isakin sylissä.

”Että Isak on ollut ulkona kaapista viisi minuuttia ja sillä on jo poikaystävä joka on way out of his league”, Eskild valitti yrittäen saada Nooran katsomaan oman puhelimensa näyttöä, jossa komeili Isakin Instagram-kuva Evenistä pelaamassa FIFA:a.

”Eskild, olen tässä”, Isak protestoi osaamatta kuitenkaan enää ottaa vanhemman sanoja itseensä. Eskildin kanssa asuessa ei järkensä säilyttämisen kannalta ollut muita vaihtoehtoja kuin kasvaa paksunahkaiseksi tiettyjen asioiden suhteen.

”Sullahan on paljon miehiä”, Noora vastasi katse yhä nauliintuneena omaan puhelimeensa, ja Eskild kääntyili toisella sohvalla huomion puutteessa. Poika sivuutti Isakin protestin kuin tuo ei olisi edes paikalla ja kurottautui heiluttelemaan puhelimensa näyttöä lähemmäs Nooraa.

”Joo mutta ei niistä yksikään näytä tältä”, tuo parkaisi.

”Juu, haloo, Eskild? Tiedän kyllä miltä Even näyttää”, tyttö sanoi kireästi laskien puhelimensa syliinsä näyttö kohti kattoa ja loi Eskildiin merkitsevän katseen.  
Isak katsoi sivusilmällä Nooran puhelimen näyttöä eikä yllättynyt siitä, että Noora chattaili Williamista Evalle. Samaan aikaan Isak järkyttyi siitä, kuinka uteliaaksi oli tullut. Eskildin seura ei selvästikään ollut hänelle hyväksi.

Isak selaili kanavia, kunnes pysähtyi katsomaan viikonloppuisen futispelin uusintaa.

”Voidaanko katsoa jotain muuta?” Noora kysyi ja Isak halusi päästää turhautuneen ärähdyksen Eskildin hihkaistessa jotain Paratiisihotellista, sillä kummankin katseet olivat kiinni puhelimiensa näytöissä.

”Ettehän te edes katso.”

”Juu, Isak”, Noora intti vilkaisten häntä puhelimensa takaa.

”Kenelle viestität? Williamilleko?” Eskild kysyi ja Isak kuuli äänestä, että tuo aisti draamaa. Se oli kuin _Kuudes aisti_ * mutta kuolleiden ihmisten näkemisen sijasta Eskild tiesi, että sait kiusallisen stondiksen kesken anatomiantunnin tai, että kaverin kaverin kaveri puhui paskaa parhaan kaverinsa poikaystävästä.

”Ei, kun Evalle”, tyttö sanoi selvästi haluttomana puhua asiasta ja se jos jokin sai Eskildin innostuksen nousemaan.

”Williamista?”

”Ei, kun Chrisistä”, Noora päästi valkoisen valheen vilkaisten Isakiin, joka vastasi puristaen huulensa yhteen. Isak tiesi, että keskustelu oli Williamista mutta oli hän nähnyt siellä Christofferinkin nimen. Eskild huomasi äänettömän keskustelun ja Nooran sijaan hiosti katsellaan heikkoa lenkkiä, eli Isakia. Kuitenkinmmärrettyään, ettei saisi mitään irti kummastakaan Eskild huokaisi ristien käsivartensa päänsä alle.

”Hyvä, sun olisikin hyvä aika saada miestä.”

”Haloo, Eskild? Ei me olla erottu. Asiat on nyt vaan vähän mullin mallin”, Noora sanoi loukkaantuneen kuuloisena. ”Chris on ollut kummallinen viime aikoina ja Eva on huolissaan siitä. Se ei ole oikein jutellut Williamillekaan mitään. Sillä tapahtuu kai kotona jotain”, tyttö sanoi harhauttaakseen Eskildiä puimaan jotain muuta kuin Williamia ja Isak näki, kuinka tuo pidätti hengitystä siihen asti, että Eskild avasi suunsa.

”Ehkä se on saanut intissä poikaystävän ja peittelee sitä muilta.”

Isak ja Noora vilkaisivat toisiaan ikään kuin jakaen myötätuntoa.

* * *

  **Lauantai 03:45**  
Isak veti rapun oven auki ja laahustaen sisään viimeinkin suojaan kylmältä tuulelta. Hän oli myöhästynyt viimeisestä ratikasta ja joutunut kävelemään pitkän matkaa. Silmäluomet painoivat tonnin ja hän taisteli pitääkseen ne poissa näkökentästään. Laahustettuaan portaikon ylös viimeistä askelmaa lukuun ottamatta hän joutui hieromaan uneliaita silmiään mutta tumma mytty oven edestä ei hävinnyt.

”Christoffer?”

Polviin painettu pää nousi ja huulilla komeili sieluton hymynkare. Isak huojui viimeisellä rapulla tuijottaen kutsumatonta vierasta. Chrisin päällä oli musta Penetrators-huppari ja vaaleat farkut. Ruskeiden silmien alla roikkui tummat pussit ja kasvot näyttivät kalpealta.

”Miten pääsit rappuun?” oli ainoa asia, jonka Isak sai sanotuksi ja puhalsi pahaa oloaan. Evan tarjoama tequila oli ehkä sittenkin ollut liikaa.

”Ovesta”, toinen vastasi työntäen itsensä seisaalle. Isak kohotti kulmiaan luoden toiseen merkitsevän katseen. Hän astui viimeisenkin askelman ja kaivoi avaimet taskustaan. Sanomatta sanaakaan hän taisteli avaimet lukkoon ja veti oven ammolleen sulkematta sitä perässään. Isak istahti eteisen lattialle kiskoakseen kenkänsä jaloistaan. Hän kuuli, kuinka oven lukko napsahti kiinni ja Chris lysähti lattialle häntä vastapäätä. Poika puri huultaan tuijottaen Isakin viereen tyhjällä katseella. Pitkät käsivarret nousivat lepäämään letkeästi koukistettujen polvien päälle ja takaraivo kolahti valkoiseen seinään.  
Isak hylkäsi lenkkarinsa niille sijoilleen mutta ei noussut ylös. Hän tuijotti poikaa edessään odottaen selitystä tai edes jotain mutta mitään ei tapahtunut pitkään toviin.

”Aina sanotaan, että täytyy elää hetkessä”, Chris sanoi lopulta rikkoen hiljaisuuden. Ruskeiden silmien katse siirtyi Isakin silmiin. ”Mutta mitä sitten, kun tulee hetki jossa et halua elää?”

”Sitten ajattelet kaikkea, jonka vuoksi haluat elää ja muistat, että hetki on ohimenevää”, Isak vastasi laiskasti kohauttaen harteitaan.

”Minuutti kerrallaan?” Chrisin ääni oli kuiva ja karhea.

”Minuutti kerrallaan”, Isak sanoi haukotellen. Hän suoristi toista jalkaansa kapeassa eteiskäytävässä painaen sen kiinni Chrisin jalkaan. Chrisin jalka nojasi kosketukseen. He tuijottivat toisiaan.

”Miten voi saada jonkun ymmärtämään, että elämä on elämisen arvoista?”

”Kai heidän täytyy vain itse oivaltaa se”, Isak vastasi tuntien olonsa avuttomaksi. Chris naurahti kuivasti ja tiputti katseensa heidän jalkoihinsa.

”Even on yrittänyt tappaa itsensä.”

 Chrisin silmät laajenivat saaden tuon näyttämään melkein säikähtäneeltä.  
”Etkö pelkää, että se yrittää uudestaan?”

”Tietysti pelkään.”

”Miten voit olla noin rauhallinen? Mitä jos Even masentuisi, vaikka nyt?” Chrisin äänen intensiteetti kasvoi ja kulmat kurtistuivat. Jos Isak ei lukenut toista ihan väärin, Chris vaikutti jopa vihaiselta.

”Täytyy vain hyväksyä, että joitain asioita ei voi hallita”, Isak vastasi. Hän huomasi osan aiemmasta väsymyksestään kaikonneen.

”Oletko tosissasi? Elämäsi rakkaus saattaa tappaa itsensä ja sinä vain kohautat olkiasi?” Chris kysyi ääni väristen. Isak ummisti silmänsä hetkeksi yrittäen karkottaa ikävät ajatukset päästään. Avatessaan silmänsä hän kohtasi Chrisin lävistävän katseen ja kostutti huuliaan nyökäten.

”Tai en, mutta en voi käyttää kaikkea aikaani murehtimiseen. Kaikki palaa takaisin siihen hetkessä elämiseen”, Isak veti syvään henkeä ja oli hetken hiljaa yrittäen löytää oikeita sanoja, ”jos murehtisin aina vain seuraavaa maanista jaksoa en voisi nauttia niistä hyvistä päivistä. Koskaan ei kuitenkaan tiedä mitä huomenna tapahtuu. Huomenna voin kuolla auto-onnettomuudessa tai liukastua suihkussa ja taittaa niskani. Tiedätkö mitä tarkoitan?”

”Elämä on nyt”, Chris mumisi antaen päänsä tipahtaa roikkumaan rinnalleen.

”Odotetaanko yhdessä, että tulee taas hetki, jossa haluat elää?” Isak kysyi purren huultaan mietteliäänä.

”Sellainen taisi tulla jo.”

* * *

 

**Lokakuu 2017**

**Perjantai 22:38**  
Isak oli huomaamattaan alkanut perua menojaan ja siirtämään Skype puheluitaan Evenin kanssa viikonloppuisin. Perjantai toisensa jälkeen Chris oli koputtanut hänen oveensa tai oli soitellut viikolla ja he keskustelivat tunteja. Toisinaan he olivat vain hiljaa tai pelasivat jotain yhdessä. Chris ei kaikesta huolimatta ollut vieläkään kiinnostunut kertomaan koko tarinaa mutta oli puhunut sen verran, että Isak oli lähes varma siitä, että joku Chistofferin perheenjäsenistä oli vakavasti masentunut. Toisinaan Chris halusi kuulla Isakin ja Evenin parisuhteesta sekä Evenin maanisista episodeista. Toisinaan Christoffer vitsaili ja nauroi paljon, kun taas toisinaan toinen näytti vähintään yhtä väsyneeltä kuin Isak itse eikä hymyillyt juurikaan.  
  
Nyt Chris ei kuitenkaan koputtanut oveen, vaikka Isak odotti ja odotti. Kello mateli eteenpäin seinällä ja syysmyrsky riehui kalistaen ikkunoita. Isak ei voinut olla tuntematta pientä huolta, sillä viimeksi tavattuaan Chris oli vaikuttanut harvinaisen riutuneelta ja turvonneet silmät itkeneiltä.  
Isak pyöri sängyssään tuskaillen aikansa ennen kuin luovutti ja otti puhelimensa esiin lähettäen viestin Chrisille.

> **Isak:** Haluatko kuulla huonon vitsin? _  
>   
>  _

Isak odotti vastausta niin kärsivällisesti ja kauan kuin pystyi mutta sitä ei tullut.

> **Isak:** Kumpi voittaisi shakissa? **  
> ** Osama Bin Laden vai George W Bush.
> 
> Bin Laden tietenkin, koska Bushilta puuttuu kaksi tornia.

Isak tuijotti liian pitkään viestikeskustelua kulmat kurtussa pureskellen kuivaa alahuultaan ajatuksissaan.

>   
>  **PChristoffer:** Muut meni yli, Muhammed Ali  
>  Voit kysyä suoraan jos olet huolissasi :)
> 
> **Isak:** miksi olisin?
> 
> **Pchristoffer:** koska olen sairaalassa
> 
> **Isak:** Onko jotain sattunut?
> 
> **Pchristoffer:** ei mulle  
>  sanoinhan, että olet huolissasi
> 
> **Isak:** no nyt olen _  
> _

Christoffer ei enää vastannut ja kirjoittamaton sääntö esti Isakia kysymästä.

* * *

  **Torstai 19:37**  
  
Evenin mieliala oli ollut laskussa ja yhteydenpito oli jäänyt yksipuoliseksi. Puhelimessa Evenin nauru oli teennäinen ja Isakin kysyessä kuulumisia Even sanoi ainoastaan voivansa hyvin. Isak turhautui voimattomuuteensa auttaa Eveniä. Hänen sanansa olivat yhdentekeviä eikä niillä todellisuudessa ollut kovinkaan suurta vaikutusta. Silti Isak koki tarpeelliseksi toistaa ne sanat Evenille uudestaan ja uudestaan. ”Voit soittaa koska tahansa. Me ollaan kaikki täällä sua varten. Rakastan sua.”  
Se oli kaikki mitä hän pystyi tekemään. Even ei lähettänyt hänelle enää videoita itsestään ja uusista ystävistään. Ne olivat vaihtuneet synkkiin maisemakuviin ja tunnelmaan sopiviin lyriikoihin tai runoihin.  
  
Evenin mielialan lasku laski myös Isakin mielialaa. Isakin harteita painoi myös Christofferin hiljaisuus ja palava halu tietää mitä tuon elämässä oikeasti tapahtui. Miksi Chris palasi hänen luokseen lomillaan eikä mennyt kotiinsa? Paitsi nyt hän oli kadonnut tutkalta.  
Isak oli yhteydessä myös Evenin vanhempiin, jotka vakuuttivat Evenin puhuneen psykologilleen ja tilanteen olevan hallinnassa.  
  
Silti Isak kuunteli Norjan tunnilla musiikkia eikä opettajaa. Tunnin jälkeen hän taisteli itsensä syysmyrskyssä soluun katsomaan Eskildin kanssa elokuvia yrittäen saada ajatuksensa pois sekä Evenistä, että Christofferista.  
  
”Vieläkö olette Chrisin kanssa BFF?” Eskild kysyi valitessaan elokuvaa. Nooran kulmakarvat kohosivat ja tyttö vilkaisi ensin Eskildiin ja sitten Isakiin. Isak kurtisti kulmiaan kuin ei olisi tiennyt mistä Eskild puhui.

”Ei kun”, Eskild naurahti ymmärtäessään Isakin viestin, ”siis yksi Chris, joka me tavattiin Isakin kanssa baarissa.”  
Noora nyökkäsi epäuskoisena pitäen epäilyksensä kuitenkin omana tietonaan.

”Ethän sä ole käynyt missään baareissa. Olet ollut sen sun Intialaisen säädön kanssa koko ajan täällä”, Linn sanoi ja Eskildin kasvoille ilmestyi teennäinen hymy.

”Ollaanhan Linn, etkö muista? Silloin kun oli sen juhlat, mikä sen nimi olikaan”, Eskild höpisi vaipuen ajatuksiinsa, ja Isak valui sohvalla alemmas toivoen voivansa painua maanrakoon Nooran huvittuneen katseen alla.

”Muistetaanhan me, eikö niin Linn?” Noora sanoi lopulta törkäten Linniä kyynärpäällään päästäen pojat tuskistaan ja Isak halusi melkein kiittää kauniista eleestä.

* * *

 

 **Lauantai 20:45**  
Senkään viikon perjantaina Chris ei ollut ilmaantunut hänen luokseen eikä laittanut viestejä. Isak oli päättänyt painaa asian villaisella ja todeta, että ehkä Christofferin kiinnostus heidän ystävyyssuhteeseensa oli jo lopahtanut.  
Isak oli muutenkin menettänyt hetkellisesti intonsa elämään kuultuaan Evenin palaavan Osloon seuraavan kerran vasta jouluksi. Jonas oli onnistunut kuitenkin pitkän prosessin päätteeksi houkuttelemaan Isakin kolostaan lupaamalla ilmaista kebabia ja olutta.

 Niinpä Isak veti pipon syvälle päähänsä ja puki Evenin farkkutakin Adidaksen hupparin päälle valmistautuen kohtaamaan kylmän lokakuun. Hän oli saada sydänkohtauksen, kun törmäsi oven avattuaan Christofferiin.

”Fy faen”, Isak puuskahti silmät suurina ja lätkäisi kämmenen rintaansa puuskuttaen.

”En voi olla läsnä, Isak. En pysty siihen”, Chris mumisi ennen kuin Isak ehti kysyä mitään. Vanhempi pyyhkäisi karkaamaisillaan olevan kyyneleen silmänurkastaan hupparinsa hihaan.

”Minuutti kerrallaan, muistatko”, Isak vastasi kuin se olisi maailman yksinkertaisin asia.

”En jaksa odottaa enää yhtäkään vitun minuuttia. Milloin voin alkaa ajatella tulevaisuutta? Miten voit elää minuutti kerrallaan, kun tiedät, että se kuusikymmentä sekuntia voi olla viimeiset. Tai sitten seuraavat kuusikymmentä sekuntia. Tämä on kidutusta”, Christoffer puhui koko keho jännittyneenä ja silmät suljettuina. Toinen näytti niin pieneltä löysässä oloasussaan.  
Isak ei osannut vastata kysymykseen jota mietti itsekin Evenin voidessa huonosti. Sen sijaan hän kietoi käsivartensa vanhemman ympärille ja painoi päänsä tuon olkapäälle.

”Jokainen minuutti on vain ajastin kohti väistämätöntä”, Chris mumisi ja Isak naurahti tahtomattaan:

”Kuulostat ihan Eveniltä.”

Myös Chris päästi nuhaisen naurahduksen ja vastasi Isakin halaukseen.  
”Uskotko jumalaan?”  
Chrisin kysymys kaikui tyhjässä rapussa ja jostain syystä Isakista tuntui ikävältä pudistaa päätään.

”En mäkään varmaan enää.”

Isak rutisti toista lujempaa, kun tunsi tuon niiskaisevan muutaman kerran.  
”Toivoa ei saisi silti menettää.”

”Se vajosi koomaan viime yönä. Pitkän taistelun jälkeen”, Chris sanoi ääni särkyen. Isakin vatsaa kouraisi. Viimein Chris sanoi jotain konkreettista ja yhtäkkiä Isak toivoi, ettei olisi kuullut.

”Kuka?” hän kysyi varovasti.

”Pikkusisko”, Chris kuiskasi hengettömästi, ”se ei ehkä enää herää.”

Isak tunsi omienkin silmiensä kostuvan empatiasta. Christoffer vaikutti niin pieneltä ja rikkinäiseltä. Isak halusi kysyä, että miksi juuri hän? Miksi Chris ei ollut perheensä kanssa, vaan seisoi Isakin rappukäytävässä. Hetken mietittyään hän ei enää tuntenut tarpeelliseksi kysyä, sillä ymmärsi hänestä tulleen Christofferin turvapaikka. Paikka minne tuo voisi paeta perheessä vallitsevaa surua ja ahdistusta. Paikka missä oli jotain irrallista ja konkreettista johon tarttua.  
Isak ei luvannut asioiden muuttuvan paremmaksi eikä sanonut sen koommin muutakaan. Jos hän olisi Christofferin pakokeino hän hyväksyisi roolinsa. Isak olisi yksinkertaisesti läsnä yrittämättä parantaa asioita joihin ei voinut vaikuttaa. 

>   
>  **Kattehookern og venner...:**
> 
> **Isak:** En pääse tulemaan  
>  perhejuttuja
> 
> **Mahdi:** here we go again
> 
> **Magnus** : hahhah ::D
> 
> **Jonas** : lol
> 
> **Isak:  
>  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apuva. Seuraava luku on jo kymmenes.  
> En tiedä, että onko Christofferilla oikeasti siskoa, mutta tässä sillä on pikkusisko(duh).  
> Tää on vähän ankea kappale ja aika kuluu niin perkuleesti, sori siitä. Pakko vielä mainita, että en ole keksinyt kappaleen vitsejä, vaikka se nyt on varmaan aika selvää.  
> Anteeksi jälleen kerran virheistä. Niitä saa bustata.  
> Kiitos kun luit! xx


	10. Mitä vittua, Isak?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva: Isak, mitä on tapahtunut?  
> Fy faen  
> Miksi koko koulu puhuu siitä, että olet pettänyt Eveniä Chrisin kanssa???  
> Sano, että tää on joku läppä?  
> Isak??
> 
> Nähty 13:40

**Sunnuntai 12:30**

”Älä jaksa, ei helvetissä voita”, Isak sanoi nauraen ja yrittäen pitää äänensä kevyenä, vaikka todellisuudessa asiasta keskusteleminen sai hänen hermonsa kiristymään.

”Voittaapas. Teräsmies osaa ampua laseria silmistään ja Lepakkomies on mies lepakkoasussa”, Christoffer nauroi myös peittäen kasvonsa kämmenillään ja päästi niihin tukahtuneen huudon. Isak näki, että Chris piti häntä tyhmänä.

”Ei hahmojen luonnetta voi noin vaan unohtaa ja taika onkin siinä, ettei Teräsmies haluaisi koskaan pahaa Lepakkomiehelle ja kaiken lisäksi Teräsmies on niin tyhmä, että sitä sattuu katsoa”, Isak intti huulilla leveä hymy ja ojensi sätkää toiselle. Chris raotti sormiaan katsoen niiden välistä Isakia ennen kuin laski kämmenensä kokonaan ottaen vastaan tarjotun jointin.

”Luulin sua fiksuksi”, tuo sanoi tukahtuneella äänellä pitäessään savuja keuhkoissaan ja sanomisensa jälkeen puhalsi keuhkonsa hitaasti tyhjäksi tehden rinkuloita savusta.

”Olenkin. Fiksuin”, Isak tokaisi ja Christoffer siristi silmiään vetäessään uuden hatsin ja virnisti sitten tietävästi. Nuorempi kiskaisi sätkän Chrisiltä töytäisten toista samalla olkapäähän ja Chris kaatui selälleen nauraen makeasti. Tuo ei noussut ylös vaan saatuaan naurunsa loppumaan suoristi käsivartensa kehonsa jatkoksi ja nosti jalkansa koukkuun. Isakin katsoi puhaltamansa savun lävitse Chrisin vatsalihaksia, jotka paljastuivat nousseen paidan alta ja tummaa karvoitusta, joka katosi boksereiden resorin alle.

”Entä mä vastaan sä?” Chris kysyi keskeyttäen Isakin ajatukset. Christoffer keinahti takaisin istumaan kiskaisten viimeisen savut sätkästä ja paineli sitten tulipään sammuksiin tuhkakupin reunaa vasten. ”Kumpi voittaa?”

”Taas teräsmies ja Lepakkomies asetelma. Sulla on lihaksia mutta mulla on aivot”, Isak vastasi virnistäen ja Chris vastasi haastavalla kulmien heilautuksella.

”Come at me.”

Isak kohotti kulmiaan nyökäten: ”Niinkö? Haluat taas turpaan?”

”Masokisti, muistatko?” Chris vastasi kohauttaen olkiaan ja sen enempiä miettimättä Isak heittäytyi toisen kimppuun tönäisten tuon lattialle. Isakin ote herpaantui, kun Chrisin kourat nousivat kutittamaan hänen kylkiään. Ilma yritti karata hänen keuhkoistaan, kun hän paiskautui voimalla lattiaan. Isakin nauru kuoli kurkkuun pojan huokaistessa ilmaa ulos iskun voimasta mutta hymy jäi kummittelemaan huulille.

Christofferin hymy laantui ja ruskeiden silmien katse kävi Isakin kapeissa huulissa ja jos Isakin aivot olisivat toimineet normaalisti hän olisi välttänyt tilanteen. Sen sijaan hän oli paikoillaan kuin patsas hengittäen pinnallisesti painin jäljiltä. Vanhempi kostutti huuliaan ja Isakin ajatukset pysähtyivät, kun heidän nenänsä pyyhkäisivät toisiaan ja hän tunsi Christofferin kuuman hengityksen huulillaan. Ennen hälytyskellojen heräämistä Chris kuroi välimatkan umpeen painaen huulensa Isakin omille.

Isakin sydän jätti lyönnin välistä ja jatkoi sitten hakkaamista niin julmetusti, että sen olisi voinut kuvitella yrittävän pakoon rinnasta. Chrisin huulet olivat pehmeät ja kuumat hänen omiaan vasten ja pieni sänki raapaisi hänen leukaansa. Ohimenevä sekunti tuntui kestävän ikuisuuden ja kaikki liikkeet tuntuivat hidastetuilta, varsinkin se, kun Isak työnsi toista olkapäistä.  
Välittömästi huulien irrotessa toisistaan kello potkaisi takaisin käyntiin ja yhtäkkiä tuntuikin, ettei aikaa ollut tarpeeksi kummallekaan käsitellä mitä oli tapahtunut. Chrisin käsi nousi pyyhkäisemään huuliaan pysähtyen siihen tarpeettoman pitkäksi aikaa.

”Vau”, vanhempi sanoi katsomatta Isakiin ja selvitti kurkkuaan kiusaantuneena. Isak tuijotti yhä puoliksi makuulla Chrisiä ilmekään värähtämättä. Christoffer kampesi itsensä seisomaan ja puri huultaan hetken avaten sitten suunsa mutta ei sanonut mitään. Silmien katse pysähtyi hetkeksi Isakin omiin ja toisen pupillit olivat niin laajat, että ne melkein söivät kaiken ruskean alleen.

”Se”, Chris naurahti kuivasti kääntäen katseensa alas ja selvitti taas kurkkuaan, ”putkiaivot.”

Isak olisi halunnut ensin nipistää ja sitten lyödä itseään. Nipistää siksi, että varmistuisi tilanteen olevan todellinen ja lyödä siksi, että ei kyennyt olla ajattelematta sitä kuinka paljon olisi halunnut vastata suudelmaan. Kuinka paljon hän ylipäätään sillä hetkellä halusi toista ja vatsanpohjaa väänsi ajatus siitä, että tunne ei ollut yksipuolinen. Isak oli hengästynyt ja sanaton. Hänen aivonsa yrittivät kaiken aikaa pyyhkiä kaikki seksuaaliset ajatukset Christofferin ympäriltä samaan aikaan, kun ne loivat erittäin tarkkoja mielikuvia samaisesta aiheesta vähintään yhtä tehokkaasti. Samalla hän yritti miettiä sitä, että laskettiinko se pettämiseksi, vaikkei hän vastannutkaan suudelmaan. Oliko se yhtä raskauttavaa, että hän oli ajatellut sitä, vaikkakin vasta jälkeenpäin? Isak yritti myös kuollakseen saada muodostettua edes yhden järkevän lauseen, jolla voisi keventää Christofferin sydäntä mutta sellaista ei löytynyt. Hän oli unohtanut, kuinka puhua.

”Kiitos, soitellaan”, Chris sanoi tarjoten sanansa hymyn kera ennen kuin hävisi olohuoneesta, ja Isak makasi vieläkin selällään lattialla kyynärpäidensä varassa, kun ovi kolahti kiinni.

”Fy faen”, hän ähkäisi tiputtaen lopunkin ylävartalostaan viileälle lattialle ja nosti kätensä otsalleen tuijottaen käsivarsiensa välistä kattoa.

”Fy faen.”

* * *

 

**Maanantai 21:09**

Isak istui pöydän ääressä Eskildiä vastapäätä. Hän pyöritteli lusikkaa kaakaossaan poissaolevana Eskildin odottaessa kärsivällisesti.

”Me pussattiin”, Isak sanoi lopulta, ja Eskildin ilme valahti.

”Jonaksen kanssa? Isak—”

”Nei”, Isak ähkäisi tuijottaen kuppiinsa, ”Chrisin kanssa. Tai se oikeastaan pussasi mua.”

”Huh, sepä helpotus”, Eskild naurahti pyyhkien kämmenselällään otsaansa, ”eihän se merkinnyt mitään. Yksi pieni erehdys.”

 Isak oli hiljaa uskaltamatta katsoa toiseen. Eskildin toinen kulmakarva nousi odottavasti ja sitten toinenkin seurasi. Otsa rypistyi ja Eskild puhui taas:

”Isak? Se ei merkinnyt mitään, eihän?”  
Isak puri huultaan pyöritellen yhä lusikkaa kaakaossaan kiinnostuneena.

”Ei se sekoitu enempää”, vanhempi sanoi katsoen nyt itsekin Isakin kuppia, ja Isak laski kätensä vastahakoisesti pöydälle luopuen omatoimisesti sijaistoiminnostaan. Isak nielaisi ja kostutti huuliaan avaten suunsa mutta ei yhtäkkiä tiennytkään mitä sanoa, vaikka kysymys olikin helppo. Hänen täytyisi vain vastata kyllä tai ei mutta se tuntui mahdottomalta. Hän olisi mieluusti tehnyt mitä tahansa paitsi vastannut ilmoilla leijuvaan kysymykseen.  
Hiljaisuus puhui hänen puolestaan, ja Isak kuuli Eskildin alkavan naputtaa sormillaan pöytää. Tuo selvitti kurkkuaan selvästi etsien oikeita sanoja tilanteeseen.

”Jaha”, vanhempi aloitti pitäen ajatuspaussin ennen jatkamistaan, ”no tapahtuiko muuta kuin pusu?”  
Isak pudisti päätään nostaen katseensa kohtaamaan Eskildin, joka näytti mietteliäältä ja hieman säälivältä.

”Onko sitä tapahtunut useamminkin?”  
Taas Isak pudisti päätään työntäen kuppia kauemmas itsestään.

”Onko välillänne jotain?” Eskild jatkoi kyselyään johdattelevasti.

”Ei”, Isak kielsi nopeasti mutta sitten ähkäisi nojaten poskensa nyrkkiinsä, ”tai ehkä.” Eskild kohotti kulmaansa merkitsevä ilme kasvoillaan.

”Se on vain — oli vain harmiton ihastus”, hän myöntyi huokaisten syvään.

”Entä Even?”  
”Mitä Evenistä?”  
”Rakastatko Eveniä?”

”Tietysti”, Isak vastasi loukkaantuneena siitä, että Eskild epäili häntä. Heidän välilleen laskeutui hiljaisuus, joka kesti useita minuutteja. Lopulta Eskild rikkoi sen kuulostaen luovuttaneelta.

”Et kai voi tehdä muuta kuin kertoa Evenille ja odottaa.”

”Olen kusessa, enkö olekin?” Isak mumisi antaen otsansa tipahtaa pöytään kivuliaasti kolahtaen. Hän tiesi, että Evenille kertominen olisi haasteellista varsinkin, koska sen joutuisi tekemään puhelimitse ja sekään, että Even oli ollut maassa viime aikoina ei helpottanut asiaa lainkaan. Kaikista eniten hän pelkäsi, ettei saisi mahdollisuutta selittää, sillä ilman selitystä ihmiset täyttivät itse tyhjät kohdat ja siitä ei koskaan seurannut mitään hyvää.  
Isakin oloa ei helpottanut myöskään tieto siitä, että olisi itse Evenin kengissä raivoissaan. Hän oli vienyt oman mustasukkaisuutensa jopa niin pitkälle, että oli lyönyt Mikaelia täysin ilman vastaavaa provokaatiota. Nyt tuntui kohtuuttomalta odottaa Eveniltä vain hyväksyvää nyökkäystä tai kädenheilautusta, vaikka Isak ei varsinaisesti ollutkaan tehnyt mitään väärää.

”Gurunasi en kaunistele asioita mutta muistuttaisin kuitenkin mitä suhteenne alussa tapahtui ja annoit Evenille silti anteeksi. Eikö se mennytkin takaisin Sonjan luo?” Eskild kysyi taputtaen Isakin takaraivoa kevyesti.

”Se on ihan eri asia”, Isak mumisi pöytälevyä vasten.

”Pusu, kun pusu”, Eskild kohautti hartioitaan venytellen sitten käsivarsiaan.

”Eskild”, Isak marmatti nostaen päänsä pöydästä.

”Mua kiinnostaisi tietää mitä mieltä Chris on”, vanhempi totesi saaden Isakin kurtistamaan kulmiaan.

”Yhdentekevää. Ei sitä kiinnosta.”  
”Kysyitkö?”  
”Ei Eskild, en kysynyt. Se oli vain vahinko”, Isak sanoi napakasti.

”Aika kylmää. Entä jos Chris pitääkin susta ja nyt käännät sille selkäsi?”

”Lopeta, Eskild. Oloni on jo kauhea.”

”Okei mutta musta sun pitäisi puhua myös sen kanssa. Pidät vaihtoehdot pöydällä. Chriskin on tosi hyvännäköinen ja nyt kun tiedetään, että se pelaa meidän liigassa”, Eskild sanoi huolettomasti ja Isak vaikeroi ärtyneenä:

”Älä neuvo enempää, kiitos.”

* * *

**Marraskuu 2017**

**Keskiviikko 13:40**

Miksi mukavavilla päivillä oli usein tapana huipentua totaaliseen kaaokseen? Isak järkeili sen todennäköisesti johtuvan vain kontrastista: tumma näyttää tummemmalta valkeaa vasten ja toisaalta taas unohtaa hetkeksi kuinka kamalaa elämä onkaan, kun siitä pysähtyy hetkeksi nauttimaan. Kontrastissaan se tekee siirtymästä jyrkän pudotuksen, jonka syöksykierteessä kaikki näyttää ylitsepääsemättömältä.

> **Eva:** Isak, mitä on tapahtunut?  
>  Fy faen  
>  Miksi koko koulu puhuu siitä, että olet pettänyt Eveniä Chrisin kanssa???  
>  Sano, että tää on joku läppä?  
>  Isak??

”Mitä vittua”, Isak mumisi itsekseen huomaten Sanan, Vilden ja Sarankin tavoitelleen häntä. Ainoa viestiketju, jonka Isak klikkasi auki, oli Sanan eikä sen lukeminen helpottanut hänen oloaan lainkaan. 

> **Sana:** Jos juorut on totta, you are dead to me isabel
> 
> **Isak:** mitä vittua tapahtuu?
> 
> **Sana:** en haluaisi sanoa, että told you so…  
>  told you so

  
Isak kirjoitti monta kertaa pitkän viestin hieman eri sanoin mutta päätyi aina ennen lähettämistään kumittamaan kaiken. Hän ei todellakaan tiennyt mitä sanoisi. Isak ei kuullut enää sanaakaan opettajan höpinöistä vaan tuijotti ikkunasta ulos naputtaen kynällään tyhjää vihon sivua hermostuneesti. Hän ei ollut kertonut, kun Eskildille eikä Chris varmasti levittelisi ikäviä juoruja itsestään. Sitä paitsi, jos Eskidille kertoi jotain luottamuksellisesti, se oli todellakin luottamuksellista. Eskild ei koskaan pettäisi hänen luottamustaan tällä tavalla.

Isakin sydän pomppasi kurkkuun.

Mitä jos Even oli kuullut jo eikä sen takia vastannut puheluihin tai viesteihin. Tunnin loputtua Isak ei kyennyt pakkaamaan kamojaan tarpeeksi nopeasti päästäkseen etsimään ystäviään. Juostuaan ympäri koulua ikävien katseiden saattamana hän löysi etsimänsä ihmiset ruokalasta.

”Ootteko tekin kuulleet?” Isak kysyi hengästyneenä istumatta alas.

”En tiennyt, että ootte edes kavereita”, Mahdi sanoi hämmentyneenä.

”Ei me ollakaan”, Isak kiirehti sanomaan. ”Periaatteessa”, hän lisäsi huomattavasti hiljaisemmin.

”Ette periaatteessa? Isak miten – en oikein pysy kärryillä”, Jonas naurahti vetäen hatun päästään ja pörrötti sotkuista tukkaansa.

”Se ei siis ole totta?” Magnus varmisti kohottaen kätensä ilmaan saadakseen toisten huomion.

Isak päästi turhautuneen ähkäisyn. ”Ei tietenkään ole. Keltä kuulitte?”

”Mitäs luulet”, Jonas enemmän totesi kuin kysyi ja Magnus laski katseensa lattiaan rapsuttaen niskaansa.  
Isak vilkuili mulkoilevia ihmisiä ja oli täysin varma siitä miksei Even ei ollut vastannut hänen viesteihinsä. Hän pamautti nyrkkinsä otsaansa ennen kuin päästi turhautuneen ärähdyksen tönäisten edessään olevan tuolin kumoon lattialle.

”Isak, chill. Se on vain juoru”, Jonas sanoi nousten pöydän äärestä lähestyen Isakia hitaasti kuin räjähtämäisillään olevaa pommia.  
  
”Chill, chill, chill”, Isak toisti imitoiden Jonasta, ”kuinka voin helvetti soikoon rauhoittua, kun en tiedä mitä Even on kuullut!”

”Ehkä se ei ole kuullut. Se on kuitenkin Jenkeissä”, Magnus ehdotti varovasti. Ajatus oli käynyt Isakinkin mielessä mutta Even oli kadonnut tutkalta liian samanaikaisesti ja Murphyn lait olisivat voineet käytännössä olla Isakin raamattu. Jos asian selittäminen oli tuntunut hankalalta aikaisemmin, nyt se vaikutti melkein mahdottomalta.

”Se ei vastaa mun viesteihin tai puheluihin. Mitä jos se tekee itselleen jotain? Voi helvetin kuustoista. Perkeleen juoruämmät”, Isak ärähti turhautuneena potkaisten toisenkin tuolin kumoon.

”Vittuakos tuijotatte?” hän murahti vielä ei-toivotulle yleisölle ennen kuin marssi ulos koulurakennuksesta pommittaen Eveniä. Mahdi, Magnus ja Jonas jäivät tuijottamaan hänen peräänsä.  
Linja tuuttasi ja meni lopuksi vastaajaan.

Isak lopetti puhelun naputellen takakuorta hermostuneesti. Hän ei tiennyt pitäisikö itkeä vai huutaa. Ainakaan huutamaan Isak ei kyennyt tuntiessa rintaansa puristavan ahdistuksen leviävän.  
Koko maailma petti Isakin jalkojen alla ja hän oli irrallinen, yksinäinen kappale, joka leijailisi pois saamatta otetta todellisuudesta. Hän unohti kuinka hengittää ja sydän hakkasi kivuliaasti rinnassa.

> **Isak:** Kaikki on päin helvettiä
> 
> **Eskild** : Missä olet?
> 
> **Isak:** menossa himaan
> 
> **Eskild:** omw

_Hi this is Even. I am busy at the moment but please leave a message after the beep and I_ _’_ _ll get back to you_

***piip*  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me. Oon maailman huonoin kirjottaa draamaa mutta yrittänyttä ei laiteta, jeez.  
> Kirjotin koko ficin yhdeksännestä luvusta eteenpäin kulkemaan eri tavalla, mutta sit en tykännytkään siitä ja kirjotin tapahtumat vähän uudestaan. Mulla on ilmeisesti niin korkea oikeudentaju(ei oo), että en voinu kirjottaa irvistelemättä, että Isak olis pettänyt Eveniä suoremmin. Äh
> 
> (Ehkä voin lisätä sen alternative endinginä tähän loppuun joskus omaksi luvuksi, koska miksi ei.)
> 
> Tää varsinainen tarina jatkuu enää ihan muutaman luvun. En oo ihan loppuun asti kirjottanut, että lukuja saattaa tulla muutama enemmän kuin 15, koska innostuin kirjottamaan muutaman epilogin muutaman muun hahmon näkökulmasta.
> 
> Kiitos, että olet jaksanut lukea tänne asti ja anteeksi taas virheistä, bear with me!  
> Palaute on aina tervetullutta <3


	11. Bad reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak katui, ettei ollut lähtenyt sittenkään silläkin uhalla, että olisi myöhemmin joutunut selittelemään sitä Vildelle. Jossain vaiheessa kuluvaa vuotta hänen ja Evenin suhteesta oli tullut heidän kahden ja koko Hartvig Nissenin välinen asia.  
> Isakilla ei ollut tapana unelmoida turhia. Hän ei ollut sitä tyyppiä, joka toisinaan aamuisin tuijotti muroja syödessään lusikkaansa nähdäkseen, josko se taipuisi. Eikä hänellä ollut tapana myöskään rukoilla Jumalaa mutta nyt hän oli aikeissa tehdä juuri niin. Isak olisi tehnyt melkein mitä tahansa, jottei olisi joutunut vatvomaan asiaa yhtään sen enempää kuin jo valmiiksi teki. Turha toivo. Ehkä vielä Isakin hautajaissa hänelle tehdyssä muistopuheessa Vilde käskisi Jonaksen muistuttaa hänen perhettä ja läheisiään siitä, ettei Isak ollut pettänyt Eveniä 50 vuotta sitten lauantaina vuonna 2017. Silloin Even vihdoin toisi ruusun hänen haudalleen ja rollaattori jättäisi jäljet tuoreeseen multaan. Ehkä vielä kirjoittaisi omassa muistopuheessaan siitä, kuinka katui sitä, ettei vastannut Isakin viesteihin tai puheluihin marraskuussa 2017. Christoffer olisi tilaisuudessa tietysti mummo molemmissa kainaloissaan, koska tytöt pitivät homoista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En oikeen tiiä mitä sanoa XD Anteeksi, että tuhosin Vilden. Love her ♥  
> Anteeksi jälleen kerran virheistä ja suur kiitos jos joku oikeasti on tän jaksanut lukea! Mahtavaa.  
> Kiitos! xx

**Tiistai 9:30**  
Isak nosti kirjeen käsiinsä ja huomasi sen olevan Eveniltä. Hän nieleskeli palaa kurkussaan lukiessaan Evenin käsialalla kirjoitettuja osoitteita ja nimiä. Hän avasi kärsineen kirjekuoren varovasti ja pidätti hengitystään vetäen sen sisältä valokuvan ja taitellun paperin. Valokuvassa Even poseerasi vapaudenpatsaan edessä kahden muun kanssa, jotka Isak tunnisti Evenin huonekavereiksi. Even hymyili suu auki ja tarkemmin katsottuna oli lopettanut poseeraamisen jo ennen kuvan ottamista, sillä näytti hieman heilahtaneelta. Isak naurahti katsellen kuvaa pitkään.

Hän taitteli auki paperilapun, joka oli kaksiosainen piirros. Ensimmäisessä kuvassa hahmo seisoi onnettomana vapaudenpatsaan edessä. Pitkä varjo oli langennut yksinäisen hahmon päälle. Toisessa kuvassa _in a parallel universe_ \- tekstin alla oli vapaudenpatsas ja kaksi hahmoa. Ensimmäistä kuvaa peittävästä varjosta ei ollut tietoakaan ja hahmojen päiden väliin oli piirretty sydän ja puhekupla.

_Seuraavaksi Maroccoon?_

Isak tiesi Evenin lähettäneen kirjeen ennen kuin oli kuullut juorut eikä kuva riittänyt nostamaan hänen mielialaansa kuin ohimenevän hymyn verran. Sen sijaan Isak tunsi naurettavan draaman konkretisoituvan siinä yksinkertaisessa viestissä, jossa sanoja oli vain niukasti mutta silti riittävästi. Hän tutki heilahtanutta valokuvaa vielä hetken ennen kuin valui istumaan eteisen lattialle.

”Mullakin on ikävä”, Isak kuiskasi tyhjään asuntoon, joka ei enää tuoksunut Eveniltä.

 Hän ajatteli kaikkea mitä kaipasi toisessa: hymyä, säihkyviä silmiä, kummallista tuoksua, sitä kuinka Even innostui pienistäkin asioista ja sitä, kuinka Even laittoi sydämensä kaikkeen mitä teki. Hän kaipasi jopa sitä, kun Even makasi sängyn pohjalla hiljaa ja hymyili heikon hymyn vain parantaakseen Isakin oloa. Hän kaipasi tappelua kotitöistä, jotka oli laiminlyönyt täysin jäätyään yksin.

 

> **Isak:** _Kiitos kirjeest_ _ä. Pidin kuvista_

Isak lähetti viestin Evenille, vaikka tiesi ettei saisi vastausta. Hän ei ollut varma kuinka paljon enää voisi itkeä kuihtumatta olemattomiin. Oikea vastaus olisi paljon. _Helvetisti._ **  
**

* * *

**Lauantai 14:56**  
Marraskuu oli ollut sateinen ja lämpimän lokakuun jälkeen tuntui poikkeuksellisen kylmältä. Ensilumet olivat sataneet jo lokakuun viimeisenä päivänä muuttuen loskaksi, jota autoilijat loiskivat yhä kävelijöiden jaloille. Isak tuijotti ikkunasta kadulle pyöritellen tyhjää kuppia käsissään. Kahvitippa sen pohjalla haisi kitkerältä. Iphone pöydällä värisi ja Isak vilkaisi soittajaa sivusilmällään jakamatta sille sen enempää huomiotaan. Soittajia oli kahdenlaisia Eveneitä ja ei-Eveneitä ja Isakilla olisi asiaa ainoastaan Eveneille, jotka eivät sattuneesta syystä tavoitelleet häntä.  
  
”Onko se vastannut?” Noora kysyi seisahtuen keittiön oviaukkoon. ”Even”, hän tarkensi tarpeettomasti. Isakin ilme happani entisestään joutuessaan pudistamaan päätään vastaukseksi.

 ”Ei se vastaa oikeastaan kellekään mutta koululta kerrottiin, että se on yhä siellä.”

Noora pyyhkäisi hiuksiaan korvan taakse ja marssi sitten jääkaapille. ”Haluatko ruokaa, jos teen?”

Isak pudisti päätään irrottamatta katsettaan ikkunasta.

”Se on tyhmä, jos päästää susta irti”, Noora yritti ja Isakin huulilla kummitteli laiska hymy. Tyttö huokaisi syvään istuen Isakia vastapäätä.

”Kaikki tuntuu paskalta juuri nyt, mutta ei koko elämäsi voi pysähtyä murehtimisen takia. Tuo surussa vellominen ei auta ketään. Puhun kokemuksen syvällä rintaäänellä.”

”Korkein syvä rintaääni, jonka olen koskaan kuullut”, Isak mumisi vastaukseksi ja Noora hymyili:

”Olet jo melkein oma hurmaava itsesi. Pää pystyyn, Isak. Soita kavereillesi ja tee jotain kivaa. En jaksa katsoa enää tuota itsesäälissä kieriskelyä”, tyttö sanoi ja viimeisteltyään puheensa taputti Isakin kättä muutaman kerran.  
”Ja ystävällinen vinkki ennen kuin lähdet – käy suihkussa”, Noora vinkkasi hymyillen ennen kuin jätti Isakin taas yksin ajatustensa kanssa.

 

> **Kattehookern og venner** **…:  
>  **
> 
> **Isak:** fifaa mun luona?
> 
> **Mahdi:** And he lives!
> 
> **Magnus:** Praise the lord
> 
> **Jonas:** Ootko saanut jo Evenin kiinni?

Isakin huulille levisi huojentunut hymy. Jotkut asiat pysyivät ennallaan. Hän oli kiitollinen ystävistä, joille saattoi haistatella ja pitää viikon mykkäkoulua ilman tuomiota. Vaikka Isak ei ollut tavoittanut Eveniä ja suututtanut Evenin ystävät ja ilmeisesti suuren osan koulusta, jäljellä oli yhä Jonas ja muut. Se olisi riittävästi nyt.

> **Isak:** En vielä. kuudelta meillä?
> 
> **Jonas:** ok
> 
> **Magnus:** Jos haluamme opettaa todellista rauhaa tässä maailmassa, ja käydä oikeaa sotaa sotaa vastaan, on meidän aloitettava FIFAsta  
>  Quote Mahatma Gandhi
> 
> **Jonas:** Gandhi murhattiin jo ennen 1950
> 
> **Magnus:** shhhh.  
>   Pilaat hetken  
>  Love ya Isak  
>  og Even  
>  mostly Even
> 
> **Mahdi:** Mitä vittua Mags? high much?
> 
> **Magnus:** high on love  
>  evak 4ever  
>  **Mahdi:  
>  **

Isak laahusti eteiseen pukemaan päälleen. Noora oli ollut täysin oikeassa. Hän ei voinut tehdä juuri nyt muuta kuin odottaa.

”Lähdetkö? Laita Eskildille viesti.”

Isak nyökkäsi hymyillen ja avasi käsivartensa viittoen Nooraa luokseen. Noora tallusteli laiskoin askelin Isakin syleilyyn ja rutisti poikaa. Noora tosiaankin tuoksui hyvältä.

”Älä kuuntele muita kyllä te tästä selviätte.”

”Kiitos, Noora. Ja sano Sanalle, että tämä on viimeinen kerta, kun en kuuntele sitä.”  
”Sanon. Hei sitten, Isak!”

* * *

 **Maanantai 8:45  
** Isak käveli rappusia ylös kohti luokkahuonettaan. Korvissa pauhasi musiikki ja hän yritti olla katsomatta ympärilleen, sillä liikkeelle lähtenyt juoru oli saanut lisää pökköä pesään, ja Isakista oli tullut käytännössä mieshuora, joka levitti klamydiaa työkseen. Isak ei välttämättä välittänyt siitä oliko suosittu vai ei mutta ei jaksanut kuunnella ihmisten kuiskimista. Hän oli varma siitä, että jos jaksaisi odottaa tarpeeksi kauan jotain muuta tapahtuisi ja hän unohtuisi taas. Siihen asti hän pitäisi päänsä matalalla.

Isak törmäsi porrastasanteella Evaan, joka viittoi häntä ottamaan kuulokkeet korvistaan.

”Oletko puhunut Chrisille?” tyttö kysyi mulkoillen sivusilmällään kahta kakkosluokkalaista tyttöä, jotka tuijottivat heitä kävellessään ohi.  
”En, kuinka niin”, Isak vastasi kurtistaen kulmiaan. Eva vaihtoi painoaan jalalta toiselle ja pyyhkäisi muutaman punertavan hiussuortuvan korvansa taakse.

”Noora sanoi, että William sanoi, ettei Chris vastaa sen viesteihin ja ajattelin, että voisiko se johtua tästä draamasta”, Eva sanoi ja Isak aisti toisen olevan himpun verran kiusaantunut ja syyllisen oloinen.

”Ei kai sekin pidä mykkäkoulua?” Isak naurahti tietämättä oikeastaan mikä tilanteessa oli oikeasti huvittavaa. Ehkä se oli jonkinlainen puolustusmekanismi. Eva puri huultaan kohottaen kulmiaan.

”Ai, miten Even?” tuo kysyi varovasti ja Isak kohautti olkiaan.

”Yllättyy varmaan, että sen poikaystävästä on tullut mieshuora sen ollessa poissa.”

”Ainakin huorille maksetaan ja asiakkaita sulla riittää”, Eva sanoi hymyillen kiusoittelevasti ja Isak pyöräytti silmiään haluten jo poistua tilanteesta. Christoffer kertoisi Evalle asioistaan, jos tahtoisi. Isak ei aikonut tehdä sitä tämän puolesta.

”Mutta jos saat sen kiinni voisitko sanoa sille, että ihmiset on huolissaan”, Eva sanoi ja Isak siristi silmiään nostaen sormensa osoittamaan Evaa:

”Oletko sä huolissasi, Chrisistä?”

Evan yllättynyt ilme pyyhkiytyi nopeasti tytön kasvoilta ja hervottomaksi levähtäneellä hymyllä. ”En, kun William on.”

”Okei”, Isak sanoi tietäväinen virne kasvoillaan.

”Turpa kiinni.”

Isak katsoi, kuinka niine sanoineen Eva kiirehti portaat alas.  
Nyt kun Isak mietti asiaa, Chris ei ollut ollut häneenkään yhteyksissä ja kauhukseen hän huomasi hetken jopa ikävöivänsä toisen seuraa. Syyllisyys, jota hän yritti niin kovasti pusertaa mielestään, palasi sinne painavampana kuin koskaan. Ei pelkästään Evenin vuoksi vaan myös Christofferin. Isak oli hylännyt heidän ystävyytensä heti ensimmäisen komplikaation ilmaantuessa, eikä se tosiaan ollut hyvän ystävän merkki. _Olen paska ihminen_ , hän ajatteli. Entä jos Chrisin sisko oli kuollut tai ei vieläkään herännyt?

”Hei, Isak?”

Isakin ajatukset keskeytyivät ja tunnistaessaan äänen hänen aivonsa menivät välittömästi hätätilaan mutta oli varmaan liian myöhäistä paeta. Vilde oli jo ilmiselvästi huomannut hänet. _Tietysti oli._ Hän oli jo puhutellutkin Isakia. Pojan koko keho jännittyi refleksinomaisesti, kun hän tunsi napautuksen hartiassaan. Isak veti keuhkonsa täyteen ilmaa kuin se olisi loppumassa ja kääntyi kohtaamaan Vilden hymyn.

”Kuulin, ettei Even vastaa sun viesteihin”, tyttö sanoi rutistaen oppikirjaa sylissään, ja Isak näki hermostuneesta katseesta, että se oli tarkoitettu vain keskustelun avaukseksi. Oikea asia oli tuloillaan.

”Voiko tässä koulussa käydä edes paskalla ilman, että siitä puhutaan”, Isak naurahti kuulostaen juuri niin torjuvalta kuin oli tarkoittanut. Vilden hymy laantui ja kulmakarvat rutistuivat aitoon ihmetykseen. Tyttö katsoi häntä hetken mykistyneenä ja selvitti sitten kurkkuaan keräten ihmisarvonsa lattialta.

”Ei tarvitse olla töykeä. Yritin vain sanoa, että on tosi surullista, kun erositte tän takia.”

Isak katui, ettei ollut lähtenyt sittenkään silläkin uhalla, että olisi myöhemmin joutunut selittelemään sitä Vildelle. Jossain vaiheessa kuluvaa vuotta hänen ja Evenin suhteesta oli tullut heidän kahden ja koko Hartvig Nissenin välinen asia.  
Isakilla ei ollut tapana unelmoida turhia. Hän ei ollut sitä tyyppiä, joka toisinaan aamuisin tuijotti muroja syödessään lusikkaansa nähdäkseen, josko se taipuisi. Eikä hänellä ollut tapana myöskään rukoilla Jumalaa mutta nyt hän oli aikeissa tehdä juuri niin. Isak olisi tehnyt melkein mitä tahansa, jottei olisi joutunut vatvomaan asiaa yhtään sen enempää kuin jo valmiiksi teki. Turha toivo. Ehkä vielä Isakin hautajaissa hänelle tehdyssä muistopuheessa Vilde käskisi Jonaksen muistuttaa hänen perhettä ja läheisiään siitä, ettei Isak ollut pettänyt Eveniä 50 vuotta sitten lauantaina vuonna 2017. Silloin Even vihdoin toisi ruusun hänen haudalleen ja rollaattori jättäisi jäljet tuoreeseen multaan. Ehkä vielä kirjoittaisi omassa muistopuheessaan siitä, kuinka katui sitä, ettei vastannut Isakin viesteihin tai puheluihin marraskuussa 2017. Christoffer olisi tilaisuudessa tietysti mummo molemmissa kainaloissaan, koska tytöt pitivät homoista.

”Ei me olla erottu.”

VIlden ilme muuttui ensin takaisin hämmentyneeksi ja tuo paranteli kirjojen asentoa sylissään. Hämmentynyt ilme korvautui säteilevällä hymyllä ja suurien silmien katse palasi Isakiin päättäväisenä siitä, että Isak ottaisi hänen ilonsa vastaan, halusi tai ei. Jokin siinä katseessa melkein pelotti Isakia.

”Tosi hyvä juttu! Haluatko, että kerron kaikille niiden juorujen olevan vain paskaa, koska voin ihan hyvin tehdä niin. Tai siis ihan perseestä, että kaikki luulee susta jotain mitä et ole ja –”

”Ei, ei todellakaan”, Isak keskeytti Vilden nostaen kätensä ilmaan heidän välilleen viestien tyttöä lopettamaan yksinpuhelunsa.

”Niin, mutta ei ole varmaan kivaa, kun kaikki katsoo sua kuin jotain halpaa makkaraa ja luulee, että sulla on seksitauteja”, tyttö sanoi äänensävyllä, jonka kireyden Isak painoi epävarmuuden piikkiin. Hän ei halunnut olla töykeä, koska Vilde oli Magnuksen tyttöystävä ja tarkoitti usein vain hyvää mutta ei mahtanut mitään sille, että mitta oli täynnä.

”Kuule, Vilde. Juuri tuollaisten ihmisten takia tämä koko juttu tapahtui. Ei millään pahalla mutta voisitko keskittyä omiin asioihisi vaihteeksi? Just tätä en halua, että kaikki puhuu mun jutuista ja se, että puhut niistä lisää ei ainakaan auta asiaa.”

Vilden peura-ajovaloissa-ilme korvautui nopeasti itsetietoisella hymyllä, joka oli kaikkea muuta kuin iloinen Isakin reaktiosta ja Isak tiesi saavansa kuulla kunniansa. Hän valmistautui jo henkisesti sivuuttamaan kaiken mitä tyttö suoltaisi suustaan.

”Ei millään pahalla, Isak. Mutta just nyt olet niin epäsuosiossa, että sun kannattaisi vähän miettiä miten puhut meille ihmisille, jotka puolustavat sua. Tässä tilanteessa sulla ei voi olla liikaa ihmisiä sun puolella. Kyseessä ei kuitenkaan ole vain sun maine vaan myös Evenin. Luuletko, että siitä on kivaa, kun kaikki luulee sen poikaystävää tautiseksi mieshuoraksi? Sun sosiaalinen statuksesi voi laskea ikihyviksi ja sitten olet jumissa luusereiden kanssa lopun ikääsi”, Vilde lopetti saarnansa vetäen syvään henkeä ja nyökkäsi sanojensa päälle vakuuttaakseen itsensä mutta ei katsonut Isakia silmiin. Isak nipisti nenänvarttaan sormillaan estäen sillä turhautuneen ähkäisyn.

”En tarvitse mitään antipropagandaa. Tämä on ihan vitun käsittämätöntä. Antakaa vain olla jo. Typerä juoru, who fucking cares”, Isak sanoi tietäen kuulostavansa niin kiihtyneeltä, ettei lauseen sisältämä viesti välinpitämättömyydestä ollut millään tavalla uskottava. Koko keskustelu oli saanut hänet entistäkin turhautuneemmaksi. Aina kun Isak kuvitteli murehtineensa kaikkea tilanteen tuomaa paskaa, joku kaatoi sitä lisää vatiin, joka oli jo ääriään myöten täynnä. Hän olisi mieluusti matkustanut ajassa kymmenen minuuttia taaksepäin siihen aikaan, kun Christoffer ei vielä vaivannut hänen omaatuntoaan ja kun hän oli vielä onnellisen tietämätön siitä, että kuului Vilden henkilökohtaisiin projekteihin. Vilden apu sattui olemaan sellainen asia, josta oli hankala kieltäytyä. Samalla tavalla kuin Neuvostoliitto värväsi kylmän sodan aikaan agentteja puolelleen kysymyksellä, johon oli vain yksi vastaus: _Help communism or die._ Isak meinasi nauraa ääneen tajutessaan verranneensa Vildeä Neuvostoliiton Stalinin aikaiseen hallintoon. Vaikka toisaalta Vilde oli yrittänyt puhdistaa ryhmäänsä Evasta ja Sanasta, vaikkakaan ei yhtä rankoin ottein. _Ei enemp_ _ää Red Bullia,_ hän ehti vielä ajatella ennen kuin tytön ääni kiskoi hänet takaisin koulun rappusten välitasanteelle.

”Kannattaisi kiinnostaa. Lukiossa kuitenkin luodaan sosiaalinen pohja jatko-opinnoillekin”, Vilde sanoi ja Isak oli kuullut tarpeeksi. _Liikaa_ , Isak oli kuullut liikaa. Turhautunut ähkäisy, joka oli aiemmin nielty, nousi nyt ilmoille ja sen saattelemana Isak harppoi portaikon ylös kaksi askelmaa kerrallaan, vaikka olikin jo myöhässä tunnilta.

> **Vilde:** Koska tilanne on mitä on, tajuan, että oot vihainen. Mutta kun tulet järkiisi niin kerro mulle. Voin laittaa susta hyvää sanaa kiertoon! :)

Isak tuijotti mykistyneenä kännykkänsä näyttöä. Se oli viimeinen pisara. _That_ _’s it_. Isakin koulu-ura oli virallisesti ohi. Sillä hetkellä hän maalaili jo tulevaisuutta sosiaalipummina mieluummin kuin istuisi enää hetkeäkään näiden ihmisten ympäröimänä. Miksi kaiken piti olla aina niin helvetin dramaattista? Kai nuorten oli pakko kasvaa ulos dramatiikasta, sillä jos samanlainen meininki seuraisi häntä myös yliopistoon Isakilla ei olisi muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin itsemurha. Hän oli aikeissa kertoa samat asiat myös Vildelle mutta luettuaan katkeransuloiset sanansa chatin viestikentästä hän huomasi olevansa vähintään yhtä dramaattinen. Isak kumitti viestin ja tunki puhelimensa taskuun ennen kuin viittasi. Hän tarvitsisi nyt normaalien ihmisten seuraa säilyttääkseen järkensä. Opettaja keskeytti opetuksen huokaisten ja risti käsivartensa puuskaan.

”What is it now, Isak?” nainen kysyi turhautuneena.

”Vessaan”, Isak vastasi tajuamatta kääntää akuuttia valettaan englanniksi. Hän odotti muutaman piinaavan sekunnin kaikkien katseiden alla ennen kuin opettaja viittasi ovelle. Isak pakkasi tavaransa heittäen reppunsa selkään ja poistui luokasta niin nopeasti, ettei opettaja ehtinyt sanoa mitään siitä, ettei pojalla ollut selvästikään aikomusta palata tunnille.

> **Isak:** Vilde tekee mut hulluksi
> 
> **Jonas:** paasaako se sun sosiaalisesta statuksesta
> 
> **Isak:** no arvaa
> 
> **Jonas:** me ollaan kuunneltu sen saarnoja koko viikko, kun oot ollut poissa.  
>  Ollaan paskoja ystäviä, kun ei aktiivisesti levitetä susta hyvää sanaa tai jotain  
>  olisit nähnyt Mahdin ilmeen
> 
> **Isak:** serr? hahhah  
>  lol
> 
> **Jonas** : se yrittää vaan auttaa, koska oot Magnuksen ystävä
> 
> **Isak:** kunpa ei yrittäisi
> 
> **Jonas:** 8)  
>  meille nyt?
> 
> **Isak:** hell yes. Tarviin jotain muuta ajateltavaa
> 
> **Jonas** : voidaan tehdä käsitekartta sun hyvistä ominaisuuksista koulua varten. Voidaan lukea se aamunavauksessa 8)
> 
> **Isak:**  
>    
>    
>  Jonas: hain eilen Ingridin veljeltä. joten sipsiä ja Narcosia?
> 
> ****Isak:** ** Ahh. Ainakin oon valinnut parhaan ystävän oikein♥ **  
> **
> 
> ****Jonas:**** Best friends are like condoms; they protect you when life gets hard.
> 
> **Isak:** sano toi uudestaan sitten kun en valmistu sen takia, että poltellaan teillä koulun sijaan  
>  **Jonas:** 420blazeit 

* * *

****  
Joulukuu 2017  


**Tiistai 17:40**  
Viimeiset kokeet ennen joululomaa pitivät Isakin kiireisenä. Sana oli leppynyt mykkäkoulustaan auttamaan ystävää hädässä pientä taskurahaa vastaan ja Isakista alkoi tuntua asioiden palautuvan pikkuhiljaa normaaleiksi. Toki Evenin hiljaisuus painoi Isakin sydäntä jatkuvasti mutta koulussa hän saattoi jo kävellä ilman tuimia vilkaisuja. Isak ei ollut puhunut Chrisin kanssa vieläkään, eikä Evenin koko kaveriporukka ollut vieläkään täysin leppynyt, vaikka Isak oli ottanut asiakseen selittää juorujen olleen pelkkiä juoruja.  
Isak ei kuitenkaan antanut puhelimensa akun laskea alle kahteenkymmeneen prosenttiin ja hänen sydämensä jätti lyönnin välistä aina sen pärähtäessä soimaan -- siitäkin huolimatta, ettei se koskaan ollut Even.  
Viikot eivät olisi voineet kulua hitaammin odotuksessa, sillä Isak tiesi Evenin palaavan Osloon pyhiksi. Pitkästä aikaa Isakista tuntui, että hänellä oli mahdollisuus ja asiat hänen silmissään alkoivat kirkastua. Toisaalta Isak ei uskaltanut olla liian optimistinen Evenin suhteen, jotta ei joutuisi pettymään. Sana oli varoitellut liiasta intoilusta, ja Isak päätti kuunnella tytön neuvoja. Koulun suhteen Isakin mahdollisuudet vaikuttivat lupaavammilta, sillä hän oli kouluun palattuaan pitänyt itsensä kiireisenä opiskelemalla. Hän tiesi, ettei asioita voisi olla ikuisuuksiin käsittelemättä mutta oli yli kuukauden kestäneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen viimein ymmärtänyt, että täytyisi vain sinnitellä joulupyhiin saakka Evenin suhteen. Sitten hän juoksisi, vaikka helvetin läpi.  
  
Isak kirjoitti muistiinpanoja kynä sauhuten, kun kännykkä pöydällä pirahti soimaan. Aika hidastui taas, kun Isak kurotti katsomaan soittajaa. Pappa.  
  
”Hei”, hän vastasi hetken epäröinnin jälkeen.

”Isak”, linja vastasi.  
”Olemme menossa taas joulukonserttiin äitisi kanssa. Tiedän, että siihen on aikaa mutta halusin nyt jo varmistaa, olisitko tulossa – jos sinulla on kiireitä koulussa, ymmärrän sen vallan hyvin. Se vain merkitsisi äidillesi paljon, jos tällä kertaa olisit koko konsertin—”

”Isä?” Isak yritti keskeyttää monologin siinä onnistumatta. Isakin viimeaikaisen pahantuulisuuden vuoksi Isakin isä oli ilmeisimmin vaipunut pomminpurkuasemiin ennen puhelua.

”Voisit ottaa sen poikaystäväsikin mukaan, Even, eikö niin?”  
Isak harkitsi olisiko kertonut suhteensa Eveniin olevan ainakin toistaiseksi karilla mutta ei halunnut pilata isänsä yritystä olla suvaitseva.

”Tulen. Laita viestillä päivämäärä”, Isak vastasi ja naurahti kuullessaan isänsä äänestä, kuinka yllättynyt mies oli.

”Ai, no loistava juttu. Laitan ne viestillä sinulle. Nähdään viimeistään silloin.”

”Joo.”  
”Isak?”  
”Mm?”  
”Halusin vain kertoa, että molemmat, minä ja äitisi, rakastamme sinua valtavasti.” Isak puri poskeaan estääkseen kyyneleitä kihoamasta silmiinsä.

”Mäkin teitä”, hän vastasi selvitettyään kurkkuaan.

”Hei sitten.”  
  
Linja tuuttasi jättäen Isakin pyyhkimään hymyillen silmäkulmiaan.

> **Vilde:** Pidetään viihtyvyysryhmän joulukokoontuminen Nooralla 14 päivä jos haluat tulla.  
>  Ja anteeksi vielä siitä Penetrator-Chris -jutusta. Ei pitäisi puuttua muiden asioihin :(  
>  **Isak:** tiedän, että tarkoitin vain hyvää. Nähdään siellä  
>  **Vilde:** Kiva!! Even varmasti leppyy, olette luodut toisillenne!  
>  **Isak:** So you keep saying…  
>  **Vilde:** :) _  
> _

* * *

**Keskiviikko** **11:14**  
Kynä naputti rytmikkäästi tyhjää konseptia. Isak vilkaisi ympärilleen ahdistuneena siitä, että muiden kynät näyttivät suorastaan sauhuavan. Hän oli hypännyt vaikean tehtävän yli seuraavaan niin kauan, että tehtävät olivat loppuneet kesken. Monivalintaan hän oli heittänyt lottorivin siitäkin huolimatta, että väärästä vastauksesta sai miinuspisteitä.  
Isakin katse palasi nopeasti takaisin koepaperiin käytyä ensin keski-iän ylittäneen kemianopettajan silmissä.  
Entropia kuulosti etäisesti tutulta ja Isak oli aika varma, että oli ottanut päiväunet sen aukeaman päällä, jossa siitä kerrottiin. Hän muisti ainoastaan, että se liittyi minimienergiaan ja sen avulla pyrittiin selittämään miksi ja miten kemiallinen reaktio tapahtuu. Jos Isak ei olisi juonut kolmea Red Bullia ja käynyt pärinöissään ylikierroksilla, hän olisi ehkä osannut yhdistellä päässään tiedot järkeväksi vastaukseksi mutta nyt töherteli sivun reunaan odottaen sitä, että saisi poistua. Hän joutuisi kuitenkin uusimaan kurssin poissaolojensa tähden, jos ei saisi vähintään kiitettävää arvosanaa ja se tuntui etäiseltä unelmalta.

Viimeiset viisi minuuttia Isak käytti reaktioyhtälöiden tasapainottamiseen ja hapetuslukujen merkkaamiseen mutta välittömästi kellon lyötyä puoli kaksitoista, kirjoitti nimensä paperin ylänurkkaan ja palautti sen vaivaantumatta tarkastamaan vastauksiaan. Opettaja kävi paperin läpi ja katsoi Isakia merkitsevästi sen lomasta. Isak loi huulilleen sieluttoman hymyn ennen kuin kääntyi kannoillaan ja poistui luokasta. Hän tiesi tasan tarkkaan, että se katse tarkoitti sitä, että hän olisi ensi jaksossa tervetullut uusimaan kurssin.

> **Isak:** Sanaa…  
>  Näytät kauniilta tänään
> 
> **Sana:** Mitä haluat?
> 
> **Isak** : enkö voi kehua maailman kauneinta naista muuten vain?
> 
> **Sana:** jos haluat muistiinpanoni se maksaa sulle enemmän kuin kehuja
> 
> **Isak:** 60kr?
> 
> **Sana:** 90
> 
> **Isak:** 85 kr ja tenttaat mua
> 
> **Sana:** 90kr, muistiinpanot ja tenttaan sua tunnin
> 
> **Isak:** 87kr, muistiinpanot ja tenttaat kaksi tuntia
> 
> **Sana:** 90kr, muistiinpanot ja tenttaan sua tunnin  
>  last offer
> 
> **Isak:** ok, ok  
>  greedy bitch
> 
> **Sana:** bisnes on bisnestä  
>  don’t hate the player hate the game
> 
> **Isak:**  
>    
>  My hero ♥  
> 


	12. Haluaisin tajuta mutta en taida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Häh? Ei. Tai en tiedä. En ole puhunut Chrisin kanssa niiden viihtyvyysryhmän pirskeiden jälkeen. Se on mulle vihainen”, hän vastasi ymmärtäen samalla sekunnilla ajaneensa itsensä ansaan. Isak halusi lyödä päänsä seinään. Pitkään aikaan hän ei ollut takellellut sanojensa kanssa yhtä pahasti. Jonas kysyisi miksi Christoffer oli vihainen. Isak kertoisi syyn ja Jonas kutsuisi häntä sydämettömäksi ja inhottavaksi.
> 
> ”Vihainen? Senkö takia, että löin sitä?”
> 
> ”Ei varsinaisesti”, Isak vastasi välttelevästi mutta Jonas ei enää perääntynyt. Hän oli antanut Isakin sulatella asioita rauhassa ja nyt aikoi puristaa kaiken ulos. Jonas inhosi sitä, ettei Isak luottanut hänelle enää asioitaan vaan piti murheitaan sisällään. Isak tiesi sen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heipsan! Oon työstänyt tätä jo ikuisuuden ja kirjottanut uudestaan ja uudestaan, mutta siinä se nyt on. Viimein sain sen valmiiksi. En ehkä oo täysin tyytyväinen mutta harvoin sitä on. Hankalaa kirjottaa ilman, että jänkyttää ihan samoista asioista jatkuvasti. Toivottavasti ei oo liian pitkäveteistä. Oh no.  
> EI mulla oikeastaan muuta sanottavaa taida olla, kun anteeksi, että Isak saattaa vaikuttaa kusipäältä. Ei se tahallaan. Haha.  
> Anteeksi jälleen kerran virheistä ja kiitos kun luit!xx

**Torstai 19:17**

**Viihtyvyysryhm** **än joulukokoontuminen**

Isak tuijotti tahtomattaan Christofferia, joka jutteli Evan kanssa huoneen toisella puolen. Hän ei ollut ainoa joka tuijotti, sillä Jonaksen katse palloili jatkuvasti Evan, Christofferin ja lattian välillä.

”Mikset vain sano Evalle, että haluat olla sen kanssa?” Isak kysyi seurattuaan hetken sivusta Jonaksen nyrpeää olemusta. Jonas tyhjensi oluensa pitkällä huikalla ja pudisti sitten päätään.

”Ollaan ystäviä. Parempi niin.”

”Lopetatko sitten tuon tuijottamisen, koska se stressaa mua”, Isak huokaisi yrittämättä väittää vastaan.

”Musta Chris ei ole tarpeeksi hyvä Evalle. En voi ylipäätään uskoa, että Eva on sen kanssa enää edes väleissä. Ensin se iski Emman sen silmien edessä ja sitten tuli sun ja Evenin väliin.”

Isak irvisti huomaamattaan Jonaksen sanoille inhoten, kuinka syyttäviltä ne kuulostivat. Hän ei kyennyt näkemään Christofferia sinä ylimielisenä suhteenrikkojana jona Jonas hänet mitä ilmeisimmin näki. Mitä enemmän hän oli Christofferin kanssa viettänyt aikaa, sitä enemmän hänen sydämensä oli sulanut sille herkkyydelle, joka itsevarman virneen alta oli kuoriutunut, eikä hän todellakaan uskonut Chrisin tahtovan kellekään pahaa. Siitäkin huolimatta hän oli samaa mieltä Jonaksen kanssa siitä, ettei Chrisistä ollut Evalle poikaystäväksi, vaikkakin osittain myös siksi, että ajatus herätti hänessä mustasukkaisuutta.   
Eikä Isak ei voinut käsittää mikseivät Eva ja Jonas vain myöntäneet pitävänsä toisistaan ja alkaneet taas seurustella. Hän oli kyllästynyt toimimaan pöllönä kaksikon välissä selittelemässä heidän tekemisiään toisilleen.

”Oletko puhunut sen kanssa niistä juoruista?” Jonas kysyi vaihtaen aihetta.

”Tuskin sitä kiinnostaa”, Isak vastasi laskien katseensa syliinsä, siinä toivossa, ettei jäisi kiinni siitä, ettei kertonut koko totuutta.

”Mikä se teidän juttu edes oli? Tapahtuiko jotain?” Jonas kysyi ja Isak näki sivusilmällä Jonaksen painostavan katseen.

”Yhdentekevää”, hän vastasi haluttomana jauhaa asiasta sen enempää ja Jonas ymmärsi viestin. ”Oletko sä puhunut Evalle?” hän kysyi heittäen kuuman perunan takaisin Jonakselle.

”Koitin pyytää anteeksi mutta se on vieläkin aika käärmeissään siitä lauantaisesta”, Jonas vastasi purren hampaansa yhteen, kun Christoffer kumartui kuiskaamaan jotain Evan korvaan.  
**22:40  
** Eva oli suudellut Christofferin kanssa, joka luonnollisesti tarkoitti sitä, että Jonas oli hylännyt Isakin etsiäkseen itselleen säädön. Isak ei jaksanut huomauttaa kuinka pikkumaiselta kummankin käytös tuntui, sillä oli enemmän näreissään siitä, että Christoffer oli vilkaissut häntä suudelmansa lomasta. Isak oli pompannut sohvalta ylös kuin sähköiskun saaneena ja marssinut keittiöön, jossa oli istahtanut keittiönpöydän äärelle katuen sitä heti. Hän oli ollut niin ajatuksissaan, ettei ollut edes huomannut Magnuksen ja Vilden istuvan sylikkäin sen äärellä ja Eskildin keikkuvan keittiötasolla.

”Mitä aiot sanoa Evenille?” Eskild aloitti armahtamatta Isakia lainkaan ja puhuteltu vajosi tuolissaan alemmas antaen päänsä retkahtaa eteenpäin. Hän olisi mieluusti puhunut mistä tahansa muusta kuin Evenistä tai Christofferista, mutta Isakista tuntui, että ne olivat ainoat asiat, joista kukaan enää halusi keskustella hänen kanssaan.

”Mitä mä voin sanoa? Tiedän varmaan sitten, kun näen sen.”

”Go with the flow?” Eskild sanoi sellaisella äänensävyllä, joka viesti, että Isakin vastaus oli ilmeisen väärä.

”Ehkä sun kannattaisi vähän miettiä. Et oikein pärjää stressaavissa tilanteissa. Pimahdit mullekin silloin koulussa”, Vilde sanoi katsoen Isakia suurilla silmillään.

”Enhän pimahtanut”, Isak taklasi ainoan asian, johon löysi sanottavaa ja oli aikeissa jatkaa mutta Magnus ehti ensin.

”Evak kestää. Ei sun tarvitse varmaan sanoa mitään. Eiköhän se tajua itsekin miten tyhmä koko juttu on. Perättömiä juoruja vaan.”

”Täysin perättömiäkö?” Eskild kysyi saaden Isakin jännittymään. Magnus ei ilmeisesti huomannut mutta Vilde katsoi tarkkaan murhaavaa mulkaisua, jonka Isak loi Eskildille. Eskild hymyili tietävästi hörpäten viiniään.

”Olen sanonut sille jo kaiken sanottavani sata kertaa. En tiedä miksi sadasensimmäinen kerta olisi yhtään erilainen”, Isak sanoi palaten takaisin ensimmäiseen aiheeseen pitääkseen humalaisen Eskildin tyytyväisenä.

”Onko nyt jotain mitä meidän pitäisi tietää?” Vilde kysyi mutta kukaan ei ehtinyt uhrata ajatustakaan vastaukselle, kun olohuoneesta jo kuului meteliä ja musiikki hiljeni. Isak tunnisti Jonaksen äänen, eikä se kuulostanut tyytyväiseltä ja sitä seurannut hälinä sai hänet säntäämään olohuoneeseen.

Se, että Mahdi ja Eva pitelivät Jonasta, oli ensimmäinen asia, jonka Isak huomasi. Toinen asia oli, ettei Jonas ollut loukkaantunut. Ensimmäisen huolenaiheen kaikottua hänen näkökenttäänsä mahtui myös Christoffer, joka piteli verta vuotavaa nenäänsä irvistäen ja ruskeat silmät, jotka tuijottivat häntä. Isak seisahtui niille sijoilleen katsoen, kuinka Jonas päästettiin otteista ja tuo suoristi paitaansa. Kuinka William katosi Christofferin perässä eteiseen suukotettuaan ensin Nooran otsaa.

”Mikä sua vaivaa?” Eva tivasi saaden Jonaksen kohottamaan kulmiaan epäuskossa ja nostamaan kätensä osoittamaan siihen missä Chirstoffer Schistad oli vielä hetki sitten seissyt.

”Etkö sä kuullut miten se puhui Isakista? Ei sillä ole mitään oikeutta panetella sitä.”

Ilmeisesti Isak osasi tuottaa draamaa myös olematta paikalla ja niin paljon, kun hän olisi halunnut kiittää Jonasta puoliensa pitämisestä, hän ei kuitenkaan tehnyt niin. Sillä vaa’an toisella puolella oli Christoffer, jolta Isak ei tarvinnut puolustusta.   
Kaiken tämän jälkeen Chris ansaitsi anteeksipyynnön. Ei pelkästään siitä, että Jonas oli lyönyt häntä vaan myös muusta draamasta, jonka Isak oli aiheuttanut.  
Hän ei myöntänyt sitä itselleen mutta halusi nähdä Chrisin ihan muista syistä: Nähdäkseen oliko tuo kunnossa, kysyäkseen hänen siskostaan ja siitä mitä suudelma oli tarkoittanut.

_Nyt tai ei koskaan_ , Isak ajatteli ennen kuin lähti perään vaivautumatta pukemaan päälle kenkiään tai takkiaan. Chris oli juuri nousemassa Williamin autoon, kun Isak pelmahti rapusta kirpeään pakkaseen, joka nipisti välittömästi nenää.

”Chris!” hän kutsui saaden pojan vilkaisemaan taakseen.

Isak hidasti juoksunsa kävelyksi nähdessään, että Chris kumartui sanomaan jotain Williamille ja paiskasi sitten autonoven kiinni. Isakin sydän hakkasi kivuliaan lujaa, eikä hän ollut varma johtuiko se huonosta kunnosta vai Christofferista, joka otti muutaman pitkän askeleen häntä vastaan. Isak seisahtui järkevän puhe-etäisyyden päähän tasaamaan hengitystään. Chrisin nenän alle oli kuivunut verta ja poskipäähän oli alkanut muodostua mustelma.

”Olen pahoillani”, Isak sanoi yrittäen yhä tasata hengitystään. Hän näki Christofferin ilmeen valahtavan kummallisesti sanoille, joiden vaikutuksen Isak oli kuvitellut mieltä nostavaksi.

”Siinä se?” Chris kysyi naurahtaen sieluttomasti.

”En levittänyt niitä juoruja. Miksi ihmeessä olisin?” Isak vastasi ärtyneenä toisen reaktioon. Hän ei ollut varma mitä muuta voisi tehdä, kun pyytää anteeksi.

”Tiedän.”

Chrisin vastaus sai Isakin hämmentymään, eikä hän ollut enää lainkaan varma edes siitä miksi Christoffer vaikutti niin vihaiselta, jos oli kerran jo tiennyt. Vanhemman ilme oli pettynyt ja murtunut ja Isak yritti yhdistellä palasia toisiinsa.  
_Ei voi olla._ _Äl_ _ä sano sit_ _ä,_ pieni ääni hänen päässään henkäisi jo ennen kuin ajatus saavutti hänen tietoisuutensa. Ruskeiden silmien katse oli läpitunkeva ja se kertoi luultavasti enemmän kuin Chris olisi halunnut.

”Täytyykö sulle vääntää kaikki rautalangasta?” Chris kysyi ja Isak unohti, kuinka puhua.

_Äl_ _ä sano sit_ _ä,_ _äl_ _ä sano sit_ _ä_ , ääni toisti mantrana Isakin päässä, ja Isak pidätti hengitystään, kun Christoffer avasi suunsa.

”Sivuutit mut yhdentekevänä jonkun helvetin juorun takia ja nyt ihmettelet miksi olen vihainen? Niinkö? Ja mua sanotaan tunnevammaseksi.”

Vaikka Christoffer ei ollutkaan suoraan sanonutkaan, että hänellä oli tunteita Isakia kohtaan, se oli luettavissa rivien välistä. Isakilla ei ollut ollut harmaintakaan aavistusta toisen tunteista eikä ollut pysähtynyt edes ajattelemaan niitä. Se ei ollut käväissyt hänen mielessään edes senkään jälkeen, kun Chris oli suudellut häntä. Isak tunsi itsensä hölmöksi ymmärrettyään, kuinka sokea oli ollut mutta toisaalta osa hänestä oli yhä vahvasi sitä mieltä, ettei Christoffer Schistadilla yksinkertaisesti voinut olla tunteita häntä kohtaan, _eih_ _än?_ Isak alkoi kasata ajatuksiaan uudelle pohjatiedolle ja yhtäkkiä siinä olikin järkeä miksi toinen oli hakeutunut juuri hänen seuraansa.

”Oliko vielä muuta?” Chris kysyi herättäen Isakin ajatuksistaan. Vanhempi naurahti Isakin hätääntyneelle ilmeelle nakellen niskojaan.

_Sano jotain, Isak. Mit_ _ä vain._

”Ei”, Isak sanoi vastahakoisesti. Hän ei uskonut minkään sanottavansa parantavan tilannetta. Hän oli jo pyytänyt anteeksi, eikä se ollut ilmeisesti riittänyt. Hän ei voinut vastata Christofferin tunteisiin ja kielsi itseään potemasta syyllisyyttä sen tähden. Isak ei tiennyt, että olisi niin kivuliasta katsoa Christofferin nousevan autoon, sillä jokin siinä tuntui niin lopulliselta.

Vasta seisoessaan kadulla yksin hän huomasi, että sukat olivat kastuneet lumesta ja kuinka kylmä tuuli puhalsi puuterilunta hänen kasvoilleen.   
Kävellessään takaisin rapunovelle Isak huomasi myös Evan. Tyttö istui ovelle johtavassa lyhyessä portaikossa nojaten käsiään polviinsa ja päätään käsiinsä. Kylmyydestä huolimatta Isak ei mennyt sisään, vaan istahti Evan vierelle hyiselle portaalle. Eva ei sanonut mitään mutta avasi harteillaan olevaa villakangastakkia kietoen sen Isakinkin harteille, ja poika painui lähemmäs Evaa. Isak piti toisella kädellään kiinni takin reunasta, jottei ajoittainen tuisku pyyhkäisisi sitä mennessään ja vapaan kätensä kietoi Evan harteille. Eva hymyili laskien päänsä Isakin olkapäälle.

”Fokkboy”, Eva naurahti ja Isak nojasi poskensa punaisten hiusten peittämään päälakeen pieni hymy kummitellen kapeilla huulilla.

”Kuka olisi arvannut, että Christoffer vitun Schistad ihastuu Isak Valterseniin”, Eva nauroi kuplivasti.

Isak pudisti päätään ja mutristi huuliaan. ”En mä ainakaan.”

Ajatus siitä sai kuitenkin lämpimän tunteen kiertämään hänen vatsassaan. Tunteen, jonka Isak työnsi sivuun Evenin takia. Hän oli Evenin lisäksi satuttanut myös ihmistä, jonka oli kuvitellut olevan ulottumattomissaan. Even saapuisi kahden päivän kuluttua ja Isakin ajatukset olivat niin sekaisin, ettei hänellä ollut enää harmaintakaan aavistusta siitä mitä hän voisi valehtelematta suhteestaan Christofferiin väittää.

* * *

 

**Lauantai 23:30**  
Kaiken odotuksen jälkeen se hetki oli koittanut. Isak ja Even tuijottivat toisiaan hiljaa kumpikin miettien kuumeisesti, kuinka aloittaa pelätty keskustelu. Isakin päässä surisi, eikä hän muistanut enää sanaakaan harjoittelemastaan puheesta. Evenin kasvot olivat ilmeettömät ja väsyneet. Eniten Isakia raastoi se, kuinka lähellä Even oli mutta ei uskaltanut mennä liian lähelle. Hänen sydämensä pakahtui odotuksesta, joka tuntui tukahduttavalta. Isakin koko keho oli jännittynyt Evenin katseen alla.  
Tuntui kuin kaikki olisi riippunut siitä hetkestä, jossa he seisoivat kylmässä talviyössä muutaman metrin päässä toisistaan.

”Ikävöin sua joka päivä”, Even aloitti ja Isak pakotti huulilleen hymyn.

”Mäkin sua.”

Kun Even kuroi etäisyyden heidän väliltään Isak ei uskaltanut hengittää. Aivan kuin hän olisi pelännyt pienimmänkin liikkeen karkottavan toisen. Evenin halaus oli lämmin ja kaivattu. Isak kietoi käsivartensa Evenin ympärille toivoen, ettei joutuisi koskaan päästämään irti.

”Kun kuulin mitä oli tapahtunut, luulin, että kuolisin siihen paikkaan”, Even sanoi heikolla äänellä saaden Isakin rutistamaan lujemmin ja hautaamaan kasvonsa Evenin hartiaan, ”ja jokaisen sekunnin ennen tätä hetkeä mä olen miettinyt, että vihaisinko sua, kun nähdään.”

Isak ei uskaltanut kysyä lopputulemaa. Hän paloi halusta suudella Eveniä, sillä nyt kun toinen oli niin lähellä, koko juttu vaikutti niin typerältä ja yhdentekevältä, että Isak olisi halunnut vain itsekkäästi unohtaa sen. Mutta Even tunsi itsensä petetyksi ja Isak halusi ymmärtää toista, vaikka se vaati enemmän kärsivällisyyttä kuin hän oli osannut kuvitella.

”Kuinka voit?” Isak kysyi tuntien kauhukseen Evenin käsivarsien putoavan ympäriltään. Isak salli vastahaikoisesti Evenin ottaa etäisyyttä.

”Haluan kuulla sulta suoraan, että onko se totta? Tapahtuiko sun ja Chrisin välillä jotain?” Even kysyi väistäen Isakin kysymyksen ja syyllisen elkein Isak pakoili hänen katsettaan. Kysymys olisi yhtä hyvin voinut olla, että kumman jalkansa Isak leikkaisi mieluummin irti. Siihenkään ei ollut miellyttävää tai oikeaa vastausta. Vain eri tapoja esittää vastaus, joka johtaisi ei-toivottuun lopputulokseen.

”Tapahtui”, Isak vastasi ja Even painoi päänsä rutistaen silmänsä kiinni. Even oli kaunis kirkkaassa yössä lumihiutaleiden tarttuessa tukkaan ja silmäripsiin. Sulaessa nenänpäähän ja pakkasesta punoittaville poskille.

”Sillä on vaikeaa ja olin sen olkapäänä”, Isak hioi reunoja huojentuneena siitä, että Evenin ilme kirkastui hieman ja tuo puri kuivaa alahuultaan ennen kuin kysyi:

”Eikö mitään muuta?”

Vaikka Isak ei teknisesti ollut tehnyt mitään väärää tuntui valehtelemiselta kieltää, etteikö hän olisi ajatellut Christofferia muunakin kuin ystävänään. Hän ei ollut kuitenkaan varma siitä oliko ajatuksista oikeutta sakottaa. Varsinkaan, kun hänellä ei ollut missään vaiheessa ollut aikomustakaan loukata Eveniä ja oli jopa löytänyt voimaa työntää Christofferin pois, vaikka tuosta olikin hurjaa vauhtia ollut tulossa hänen tukipilarinsa. Lisäksi ajatus siitä, että ohimenevä ihastus sulkisi pois Isakin rakkauden Eveniä kohtaan oli kaikin puolin naurettava.   
Nettiselailunsa tuloksena Isak oli huomannut, että parisuhteissa oli ilmeisimmin sanomattomia sääntöjä siitä mitä kaikkea toiselle piti ja kannatti kertoa. Ihminen ei kuitenkaan voinut tunteilleen tai ajatuksilleen mitään, joten se mitä toinen ei tiennyt ei myöskään voinut satuttaa. Toisaalta nyt, jos koskaan olisi aika puhua suu puhtaaksi. Isak mietti siis tarkkaan ja hartaasti, ettei tekisi väärää valintaa.

”Oli mulla ehkä jotain sitä kohtaan ja sillä mua. Se pussasi mua, en vastannut eikä mitään muuta tapahtunut”, Isak sanoi lopulta kohdaten siniset silmät, jotka selvästi punnitsivat olivatko sanat uskottavia.

”Mulla on ollut aika helvetin paljon aikaa miettiä tätä asiaa. Tiedät kyllä, että kun saa jonkun kuvan, siitä on aika pirun hankala päästä eroon”, Even puhui ulkoa opetellun kuuloisesti ja pyyhkäisi vuotavaa nenäänsä lapaseensa.

”Tiedän”, Isak myönsi, ”meillä oli hetkiä jolloin jotain olisi voinut tapahtua mutta ei tapahtunut.”

”Mä en oo henkisesti nyt kovin hyvässä jamassa ja musta olis parempi, jos viettäisin pyhät porukoilla”, pidempi sanoi käheällä äänellä. Nyökkääminen tuntui vaikealta mutta Isak teki sen silti. Hän odottaisi niin kauan kuin tarvitsisi.

”Mä uskon sua tai ainakin haluan mutta mä tarvitsen vähän aikaa tän käsittelyyn.”

Isak nyökkäsi uudestaan pää painavana kuin lyijystä valettuna.

”Ymmärrän.”

Ei, Isak ei ymmärtänyt. Hän ei ollut tehnyt mitään väärää ja tilanteen sitä vaatiessa ollut niin investoitunut Evenin tunteisiin, ettei ollut muistanut uhrata muutamaa ajatusta enempää Christofferille, jonka sisko makasi mahdollisesti yhä koomassa. Kaikki jonkun perättömän juorun takia jolle heidän olisi kuulunut nauraa yhdessä. Isakin huoli siitä, että tilanteen ongelma oli todellisuudessa heidän suhteen peruspilareissa, kasvoi. Luottivatko he oikeasti toisiinsa? Oli täysin mahdollista, että uusi tilanne nosti pintaan ongelmakohtia heidän parisuhteestaan, joita heillä ei olisikaan resursseja korjata.

* * *

 

**Maanantai 16:30  
** ”Mutta sehän on hyvä juttu, eikö?” Jonas kysyi selvästi yrittäen lukea Isakin ilmeestä, oliko täysin hakoteillä.

”Rehellisesti sanottuna mulla ei ole aavistustakaan. Silloin, kun se on masentunut, on aika mahdotonta sanoa mitä sillä liikkuu päässä. Se maalailee piruja seinille ihan ilmankin negatiivisia ärsykkeitä. Se on joskus yrittänyt lopettaa meidän suhteen sen takia, ettei muka ollut mulle tarpeeksi hyvä”, Isak vastasi hakaten ohjaimensa tattia väkivaltaisemmin päästessään Jonaksen maalin edustalle.

”Klisee”, Jonas naurahti mutristaen hieman huuliaan hetkeksi keskittyessään ja tilanteen päätteeksi Isak virnisti voitonriemuisesti saadessaan maalin.

”Sanoin noin Saralle, kun jätin sen”, Isak totesi hymyillen toispuolisesti.

”Mitä sun ja Christofferin välillä sitten tapahtui?” Jonas kysyi yrittäen jälleen kalastaa tietoa Isakista, koska näki sen vaivaavan Isakia enemmän kuin tuo suostui myöntämään.

”Ei mitään”, Isak yritti mutta Jonas kurottautui sulkemaan pelikonsolin ja kääntyi katsomaan Isakia _äl_ _ä jauha paskaa-_ ilmeellään. Isak kiemurteli hetken katseen alla huokaisten sitten.

”Sen siskolla on jotain mielenterveydellisiä ongelmia ja se on päättänyt, että olen hyvä tukihenkilö tai jotain.”

”Katrinalla on anoreksia", Jonas täsmensi saaden Isakin turhautumaan. Miksi Jonas tiesi asioita joista Isakilla ei ollut hajuakaan?

”Okei, no nyt se on koomassa”, Isak möläytti ennen kuin tajusi mitä oli sanonut, ”tai ainakin oli hetki sitten.” Se ei ollut lieventävä asianhaara

”Koomassa? Nytkö?” Jonas kysyi kohottaen kulmiaan yllättyneenä.

”Häh? Ei. Tai en tiedä. En ole puhunut Chrisin kanssa niiden viihtyvyysryhmän pirskeiden jälkeen. Se on mulle vihainen”, hän vastasi ymmärtäen samalla sekunnilla ajaneensa itsensä ansaan. Isak halusi lyödä päänsä seinään. Pitkään aikaan hän ei ollut takellellut sanojensa kanssa yhtä pahasti. Jonas kysyisi miksi Christoffer oli vihainen. Isak kertoisi syyn ja Jonas kutsuisi häntä sydämettömäksi ja inhottavaksi.

”Vihainen? Senkö takia, että löin sitä?”

”Ei varsinaisesti”, Isak vastasi välttelevästi mutta Jonas ei enää perääntynyt. Hän oli antanut Isakin sulatella asioita rauhassa ja nyt aikoi puristaa kaiken ulos. Jonas inhosi sitä, ettei Isak luottanut hänelle enää asioitaan vaan piti murheitaan sisällään. Isak tiesi sen.

”Vaan?” Jonas kysyi odottavasti.

”Se pussasi mua ja vähän niin kuin myönsi, että sillä on – tai oli – tunteita mua kohtaan”, Isak sanoi hiljaa kuin toivoen, ettei Jonas olisi kuullut häntä. Jonas nosti kämmenensä kasvoilleen sulkien silmänsä, ja Isak kuuli toisen vetävän syvään henkeä.

”Fy faen, Isak!” Jonas ähkäisi saaden Isakin sydämen valahtamaan. Hän oli kusipää ja Jonaksen sanat vahvistaisivat sen. Sillä jos Jonas piti ihmistä kusipäänä, se ihminen oli yleensä kusipää.

”Älä nyt vaan sano, että sä feidasit sen, kun sen sisko on koomassa ja se on lätkässä suhun?” Jonas kysyi katsoen sormiensa raosta Isakin syyllistä ilmettä, jonka suru syveni entisestään.

”That’s cold”, Jonas puuskaisi melkein huvittuneesti, ”ice cold.”

”Mitä mun olisi pitänyt tehdä? Pyysin jo anteeksi. En mä mitenkään suunnitellut, että se ihastuisi muhun”, Isak puolusteli itseään epätoivoisesti, vaikka tiesikin Jonaksen olevan oikeassa. Hän tunki kätensä hupparinsa taskuun.

”En voi uskoa, että puolustan sitä jätkää mutta kelaa nyt vähän. Luulen, että se näkee asiat vähän eri tavalla, kun sä. Tajuan kyllä, että Even on sulle ensisijainen mutta se ei välttämättä ole yhtä ymmärtäväinen”, Jonas sanoi rapsuttaen päätään. Isak kostutti huuliaan katkerana siitä, että Jonas sirotteli suolaa haavoihin. Vaikka hän olisikin halunnut puhua Christofferin kanssa, hänellä ei ollut enää hajuakaan, kuinka lähestyä tuota eikä tiennyt uskaltaisiko ennen kuin Even leppyisi.

”Jos sillä on kerran tunteita mua kohtaan, on ehkä parempi, ettei me hengailla”, Isak sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen mutta selitys ei vakuuttanut Jonasta, jonka kasvoille oli jäätyneenä epäuskoinen ilme.

”Parempi sulle vai sille?”

”Molemmille.”

* * *

 

**Sunnuntai 23:21  
** ”Älä ole noin surkeana, Isak. Saat suudella mun kanssa, kun vuosi vaihtuu”, Eva nauroi tarjoten Isakille viinipulloaan, ja Isak pudisti päätään.

”Kiitos tarjouksesta mutta taidan säästellä Evenille”, hän vastasi hymyillen.

”Musta sun pitäisi puhua Christofferille. Se on aika maassa”, tyttö sanoi ja Isak kastoi jäädytetyn kentän toisella laidalla hengailevaa poikaa. Christoffer nauroi Williamin ja kahden muun kanssa näyttäen Isakista hyvinkin tyytyväiseltä elämäänsä.

”Hyvinhän sillä näkyy menevän”, Isak vastasi ansaiten töytäisyn käsivarteensa.

”Eikä mene. Se näyttää läheltä ihan zombilta”, Eva intti juoden pitkän kulauksen viinipullostaan, jonka pohja jo häämötti.  
Isak katsoi uudestaan Chrisin hymyileviä kasvoja näkemättä niissä huolenhäivää. Jos Christoffer tosiaan oli onneton, oli hän hyvä peittämään sen.

”Jos et tee sitä sen vuoksi, niin tee edes mun. Se on kuitenkin kiva poika enkä kestä katsoa sitä noin onnettomana”, tyttö sanoi hieman sammaltavat sanat täynnä aitoa huolta. Isak epäili, ettei Evalla ollut vieläkään hajuakaan Christofferin siskon tilasta mutta ei jälleen kerran viitsinyt mainita siitä, vaikka olisikin päässyt sen avulla kuin koira veräjästä.

”Mitä mä voin tehdä?” Isak kysyi saaden Evalta kulmien kurtistuksen ja vastakysymyksen:

”Millainen sun olotila on, kun sun ihastus on sun lähellä? Onnetonko?”

_Toisinaan_ , Isak ajatteli muttei sanonut sitä ääneen. Sen sijaan hän huokaisi vetäen pipon syvemmälle päähän ja valkoisia tumppuja paremmin käsiinsä ennen kuin lähti Evan pyynnöstä liukastelemaan melkein tyhjän jään läpi Christofferin luokse.

”Voidaanko puhua?”

Chris vilkaisi Isakia lisäten sitten vielä muutaman asian meneillään olevaan keskusteluun ennen kuin seurasi Isakia syrjempään. Isak näki, kuinka Williamin katse seurasi heitä ja yritti selvästi viestiä jotain hänelle, mutta Isak ei tuntenut Williamia tarpeeksi hyvin osatakseen tulkita sen viestiä.

”Et ollut mulle yhdentekevä. Anteeksi jos se tuntui sulle siltä”, Isak sanoi ja niiden vaikutuksesta Christofferin kasvoilla vilahti pieni itsetietietoinen hymy. Kieli kävi kostuttamassa suupieltä.

”Eli pidät musta?”

Isak puristi huulensa yhteen tiukaksi viivaksi tuijottaen Chrisin voitonriemuista virnettä, joka ei oikeasti kaivannut vastauksia, sillä tiesi ne jo. Isak ei vastannut ja purki jännityksensä kuivalla naurahduksella välttäen Chrisin katsetta.

”Olen jo päässyt susta yli”, Chris sanoi päästäen Isakin pinteestä ja nuorempi inhosi itseään siitä, ettei tiennyt kuinka reagoida sanoihin.

”Ei tässä ole kyse siitä”, hän vastasi lopputulemana tuntien itsensä ärtyneeksi siitä, ettei toinen hyväksynyt vieläkään hänen anteeksipyyntöään, ”vaan siitä, että tein paskamaisen tempun.”

”Niin teit”, Christoffer myönsi, ”mutta tajuan kyllä. Sulla on omatkin murheet.”

Isak ei ehtinyt vastata mitään ennen kuin Chris kysyi:  
”Ootko sopinut Evenin kanssa?”

Isakin mielestä keskustelu siitä mitä heidän välillään oli tapahtunut ei ollut vielä käyty loppuun, mutta Christofferin aiheenvaihdos viesti muuta. Ilmeisesti siinä oli kaikki mitä hän saisi sanoa tai tietää.

Hän pyyhkäisi lapasellaan nenäänsä ja pudisti sitten päätään.  
”Miten sisko?”

”Ihan hyvin”, Christoffer vastasi välittämättä siitä, että jäi kiinni päivänselvästä valheestaan. Isak tiesi, ettei kaikki ollut hyvin ja tunsi olonsa vielä inhottavammaksi sen tähden, että Chris aikoi päästää hänet pälkähästä. Kaikki tuntui olevan ylösalaisin ja ”kaunis” ele ainoastaan syvensi Isakin tunteita toista kohtaan.

”Se heräsi?” Isak kysyi kuivalla äänellä yhtyen leikkiin ja sai vastaukseksi nyökkäyksen ja hymyn. Isak puri poskeaan tuntiessaan silmiensä kostuvan. Kaiken sen työn jälkeen mitä Isak oli tehnyt saadakseen Christofferin avautumaan, tarvittiin vain yksi keskustelu sulkemaan hänet täysin ulos. Hän oli menettämässä ystävää, jota ei edes tiennyt omanneensa.

”Onko meidän välillä kaikki hyvin?” Isak kysyi selvitettyään kurkkuaan ja katsoi Christofferia, jonka silmät sanoivat _ei_ mutta hymy valehteli _kyll_ _ä._

”Tietysti.”

”Hyvä”, Isak sanoi pakottaen huulilleen hymyn, joka värähti muutaman kerran ennen katoamistaan. Hän toivoi, että Christoffer olisi ollut vihainen, lyönyt, huutanut tai mitä tahansa. Tilanne tuntui samalta, kun tyhmyyksien jälkeen vanhemmat eivät odotusten mukaisesti huutaneetkaan vaan sanoivat olevansa pettyneitä ja ilman kasvatuksellisia ohjeita jättivät miettimään tekojen seurauksia. Isakista se oli ainakin aina tuntunut siltä kuin hän olisi yhtäkkiä ollut yksin koko maailmassa. Kun vastuu jota hänen ei ennen ollut tarvinnut kantaa laskettiinkin yllättäen hänen taakakseen. Hänen äitinsä oli sanonut niitä kasvukivuiksi ja Isak toivonut, että voisi oppia onnistumisten eikä virheiden kautta. Ideaalisessa maailmassa niin varmasti olisi. Ehkä jossain toisessa universumissa Chris sanoi, ettei kaikki ollut hyvin, eikä sulkenut Isakia ulos.

He kuulivat lähtölaskennan kohti uutta vuotta alkavan. Isak katsoi vielä hetken kulmiensa alta Christofferia, joka palasi kädenheilautuksen saattelemana takaisin porukkaansa.

_10_  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1

_Hyv_ _ää uuttavuotta!_


End file.
